Orphan to Help
by amk8930
Summary: Yusei and the twins adopt Akiza. However, she's very uptight and wants to be alone. Will Yusei and the twins find out why and help Akiza show her true colors? Plus, will Yusei and Akiza become more than friends? Faithshipping, Ooc, and sexual suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1!**

**Here's my new story! Just so we're all clear, there will be some OOc, sexual suggestions (Yusei and Akiza are old enough), and this story has faithshipping as the major shipping. Also, the characters will be wearing their normal clothing during the story unless otherwise noted.  
><strong>

**I do not own anything in this story or any of my other stories! (unless it's my OC characters)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Why? Why did something like this have to happen to me?

Hi. My name's Akiza Izinski, but everyone calls me "The Black Rose."

They call me that, because of my powers. I got them when I was young. However, they are psychic powers, and they are not a good thing. When I duel, the monster that I play are real. You can feel them. Touch them. But worst of all, they can hurt you.

It's not that I enjoy hurting people. When I am Akiza, I don't want to injure them. Seeing them grab their legs, arms, or chest in pain hurts me inside.

However, when I duel, Akiza is gone. That half of me that stays deep down inside where it belongs. "The Black Rose" doesn't feel sympathy and pity for these duelists, because they know what they're getting into. They know I'm the girl with the powers and one of the best duelists that they have ever seen.

However, despite everyone saying I'm a great duelist and having psychic powers, I don't have one the most basic necessaries. I do not have a home.

My parents and I realized my powers when I was young, as I noted before. I was dueling my father, when he got a call for an important government meeting. When I didn't want him to leave, my powers appeared, and slammed him into the wall behind him. After that, my parents didn't want anything to do with me.

My father was never around and it was probably due to him not wanting me as a daughter. My mother was always afraid of me when I would enter the room. My own mother was afraid of me! Her own daughter!

Finally, when my father came home one day, he asked me to pack up my things. My parents and I arrived in a black limo, at another house, and I was told to get out. A butler had gotten my things from the limo's trunk and set it on the curb. A woman came out of the house and greeted me. Before I knew it, my parents and the limo, that they were riding in, was gone.

They had left me in foster care. I was 16 years old.

I was then shipped from family to family. At first things would start off well. I would meet the family and then they'd do something to celebrate.

They would take me out to eat and let me buy anything I wanted. Of course, they weren't too excited about buying one thing.

You see my chest is...well...quite large. In fact, I have to get custom fitted bras to fit them. The problem with this, is that they have to be shipped through the mail and the shipping charge is really high, probably due to them being made in China or some other Asian country. However, despite the charge, my foster families would insist that it was all right, especially now that I was part of their family.

However, the fun wouldn't last. You see, I use to go to Duel Academy. As the name shows, the school prides itself on dueling. It wasn't long before people knew about my powers and became afraid of me. When they found out, word spread like wildfire. The teachers started having me duel without my duel disk, the source of my powers, and instead had me duel the "old fashioned way" on a dueling mat. No matter though, as I still got very good grades.

However, the word about my powers still remained. Somehow, the word from school somehow always made it home. Out of nowhere, my foster family would confront me about my powers. Despite not saying a word about them, they found out, and I was stuck. I would then admit my powers to them and that I had caused injuries to duelists.

They would send me back to the foster care organization, as they did not want a girl with psychic powers that could hurt them.

This would normally be over about 4 months period and the cycle repeated, with me being sent to a new family, after one would send me back.

Finally, when I was 18 and had graduated Duel Academy, they put me in adoption. Yes, they can do that and the foster care wanted me to. I don't blame for doing this though. This way, they wouldn't have foster families that suddenly get stuck with a psychic person that could hurt them. Instead, someone would willingly have to adopt me.

As I sit downstairs in the play area, where many orphans are waiting to be picked, all I can do is sit in a corner on my laptop. I got it a few years ago and it's still in good condition. I bring it with me everywhere, because I honestly have nothing better do. Being online is great, because no one can truly know who you are. They can't judge you on what you look like or what powers you might have. As I surf the web, looking for nothing in particular, all the little kids run around during play time. Many of them are taught school by a teacher and they have all levels of grades from K-12 here at the orphanage. The ones that are too young stay here and play all day.

To be honest, I don't like kids. They can be annoying, loud, and obnoxious. Many of the kids here talk about getting excited when adults come to adopt someone. However, I can't feel the same way they do. No one wants to adopt me and no one will.

Later, I lay in my bed, which was a blue cot and a blanket. I toss and turn. I do the only thing that can make me forget where I am and all my problems. I imagine being with a handsome man, about my age, and I do this every night. While he looks similar every time, the same feeling I get does not. He makes me feel loved and special. He doesn't worry about my powers and sees the real me.

However, once I'm finished, I realize that it's just a fantasy. After all, there's no one out that feels the same way I do. No one would want to be with me, let alone date, or even marry me.

I sighed and try to get some sleep.

**A/N: Change to 3rd person and past tense**

A little ways away, on the top level of a large building, a young man sat on his laptop. He has spiky black hair with yellow streaks and was deeply into what was on the screen.

Soon, two children, both with light green hair, walked up to him. They looked very similar, since they are twins, and one's a boy and one's a girl.

"Hey Yusei," the boy said, "Whatcha doing?"

Yusei quickly closed the screen before the younger man could see what he was doing.

"Uh...it's nothing important Leo. What are you two doing up anyways?"

"Well...Luna and I have just found a big check in the mail, from our parents, and we wanted to put it to good use."

Yusei chuckled. "Let me guess. You want a new video game or something with electronics."

Luna shook her head. "No, we want to use it for something else."

"Well what can you use it for?" Yusei asked, "You own everything you ever could want."

"But we thought maybe you could give us some ideas Yusei. After all, you're very smart."

Yusei blushed. "I'm not that smart," he said, "Just like I'm not as strong as I look."

"That's not true," Leo said, "Except the strong part. You couldn't even lift that new chair we got last fall, so Luna and I had to help."

The twins laughed as Yusei rolled his eyes.

"You two know I'm not a body builder," he said, "Besides, what are you going to do with the money anyways?"

The twins stopped laughing and Leo walked up to Yusei. "Here, why don't I tell you the amount and we can go from there."

He motioned with his hand and whispered the amount to Yusei in his ear. Yusei's eyes became huge.

"Whoa! That's a lot of money!" Yusei said and Leo nodded.

Yusei rested his hand to his head. "Jeesh! You could have another kid live here with that kind of money!"

Leo and Luna's eyes widened.

"Yusei! That's a great idea," Luna said, "We'll adopt a kid!"

Yusei quickly tried to shake off the idea. To be honest, Yusei didn't like kids. After growing up in an orphanage most of his life, he was tired of having to deal with crying, loud, and obnoxious kids.

"It's okay you guys. We don't have to do that. Besides where are they going to sleep?"

"We have an extra room next to yours," Leo said.

"Next to my room?" Yusei said, "What about one of your rooms?"

"No," Luna said quickly, "We'll need them for when we want our own rooms."

"But you're 12 years old and still sleep in the same room," Yusei noted.

"So?" Leo said in defense.

Yusei sighed. 'I guess there's no way around it,' he thought.

"Before we start looking, are you _sure _that you want to adopt someone?" Yusei asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes!" the twins said in unison without hesitation.

Yusei sighed and quickly opened his laptop. He deleted the windows he was looking at.

"Why'd you close out of them?" Leo asked. "Because," Yusei said and quickly opened a new one.

They soon found a local orphanage, which was the one that Akiza was at.

"Lets get a cute new baby!" Luna said.

"No!" Yusei said.

"Please!" the twins said while trying to give him the puppy dog look.

"No!" Yusei said firmly, "Because I'll be the one taking care of it. Plus, then we gotta take care of it for the next 20 years."

"Oh, right," Leo said, "I don't wanna take care of a kid when I'm 30!" Luna nodded. "Good point Yusei."

"Lets make sure they're _at least_ your age," Yusei said.

After filtering out many of the younger ones, not many kids were left. Leo and Luna then spotted Akiza.

"What about her?" Luna asked and Yusei clicked on her picture. Akiza had a straight face and looked a little upset.

"Why is her picture zoomed in so much?" Leo noted as the picture only showed Akiza's face, "Everyone else has almost a full body shot."

"Maybe they had a rush or something," Luna said, "Anyways, what does it say about her?"

"Well, she's very quiet," Yusei read.

"Just like you Yusei!" Leo noted.

Yusei smiled. "It also says she's online a lot."

"Just like Yusei," Luna noted.

"What?" Yusei asked, "I am not! I mean...I'm on it a little."

"What are you talking about?" Leo said, "You're on it like 24/7!"

Yusei sighed. "Well, I do have work, my runner, video games, and you guys to occupy my time, so I think you're exaggerating Leo."

Yusei worked as at Cashier at a local retail store., to help pay for college Although the twins offered him money to help pay for school, Yusei, being the stubborn person that he is, said he wanted to do it on his own. He soon got hired and had worked their for about a year.

"What else does it say about her?" Luna asked. Yusei turned to the screen, "It says that she's fantastic duelist, is very smart, and wants to go to college when she can afford it! She sounds like a great match!"

"She also sound perfect for you Yusei!" the twins said in unison.

Yusei rolled his eyes. "You guys are worse than Jack and Crow."

"Hey! It's not our fault that you've never had a girlfriend!"

"Well...I'm just too busy," Yusei said, "Besides, now we know what person we want. Tomorrow morning, before work, we'll call the orphanage."

The twins smiled and soon, a clock struck 12. "It's getting late you two. Off to bed," Yusei said.

The twins moaned and made their way to their room. Yusei tucked them in and said good night.

"It's too late to do what I wanted to do," Yusei said to himself, "I guess I'll have to do it in bed."

He then got ready for bed and brushed his teeth. As he laid in bed, he couldn't help but remember what the twins had said.

Yusei was always a serious guy on the outside, but deep down inside, he was a real nice guy. However, he would admit, only to himself, that he was a little shy when it came to the ladies. Not to mention the fact that he was clueless as far as romance.

As Yusei rolled from one side to the other, he imagined being with a attractive young woman, about his age. Yusei was able to hold her, comfort her, and he gave her a rare smile. He did this every night, because it helped him get away from him problems. Someone was almost always bothering him about never having a date. Not to mention, even his orphan mother Martha bothered him about the subject as well.

When Yusei was done, he remembered that it was just a fantasy. No woman wanted to be with him, especially due to the mark on his cheek. Even though entering New Domino without a permit was abolished many years ago, people still got the wrong impression of him. Despite it, Yusei didn't blame them. After all, it was an easy thing to notice.

No girl would marry him or date him, because they never have seen the side of Yusei that remains hidden. Besides, he wasn't the most attractive guy out there either.

Yusei sighed as he tried to get some sleep.

**A/N: Not the greatest first Chapter I know. Yusei getting a job will be a little more explained later on and there is a reason for it.**

**Sorry for the grammar errors, as I didn't know how to put it from present to past tense.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

**Thanks for the help and support on the last Chapter and here's the next one!**

**Thanks to Mixer18 and irony17893 for the noticing the grammar on the last Chapter!  
><strong>

**Note: This Chapter is in the 3rd person.  
><strong>

The next morning**, **Yusei got up and made himself a bowl of cereal. As he ate, the twins ran up to him, as they had already eaten.

"So are we gonna call the orphanage now?" Leo asked excitedly, "Huh? Can we?"

"Not yet Leo," Yusei said, "I work today. We'll call before I leave, but I'm sure there's some paperwork to be filled out first."

Leo groaned and his sister just shrugged. "It's okay if we have to wait a day or so," she said, "Right Leo?"

"Yeah. Okay," he said unenthusiastically.

"Great," Yusei said, "Just let me finish this and we'll call the number."

As Yusei ate, Luna looked up the number to call and Leo rested his head on his right hand. His left hand tapped the table as he waited.

"C'mon Yusei! Lets move it!"

"Sorry Leo, but it won't make much difference if I call now or in 5 minutes. Besides, it's fun to see you get annoyed."

"Just like you get annoyed when we bug you about never having a girlfriend," Leo fired back.

The twins pointed fingers at him and yelled, "Oh!" Yusei just rolled his eyes.

After Yusei finished his breakfast and got dressed in his work clothes, which were khaki pants and a red polo, he dialed the number for the orphanage.

"I wanna talk! I wanna talk!" Leo said. Yusei smiled and handed him the phone.

"Okay, but ask if you need any help," Yusei said. Leo nodded and took the phone. A woman picked up.

"Hello? How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi! My name's Leo and I wanna make an adoption," he said.

"Okay," the woman said, "What orphan are you interested in adopting?"

"Well, we actually know who we want to adopt. Her name's Akiza."

"Akiza!" the woman said in a surprised tone, "Are you sure? I mean she does have..."

"Oh I already know about her," Leo said, "I looked it up online."

"Oh, _okay," _the woman said nervously, "What time can you come down to do the paper work?"

Leo put his hand over the speaker and looked at Yusei.

"Yusei. What time do you get off? We need a time to meet for the paperwork."

"Well, I work until 4, so 5 should be good."

Leo nodded. "5 o'clock should be fine," he said.

"Okay. 5 o'clock it is. See you then Leo!"

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!" He hung up.

"Okay. I'll come over as soon as I can," Yusei said, "Luna look up directions online so we know where to go."

Yusei put on white tennis shoes and slightly opened the door.

"Be safe you two!"

"We will Yusei," Luna said and the twins waved goodbye as Yusei went out.

Yusei hopped into a small, used, green car that he the twins had helped him pay for. Despite not wanting them to pay for school, Martha and twins practically made him accept their offer to get a car for himself. After all, he couldn't drive his duel runner in the freezing cold winter.

One Yusei made it there, he took his blue water bottle and blue lunch bag, which he had made before breakfast, and went inside the "employee's area." He punched in and checked on who was suppose to be in charge of the cashiers during his shift. He sighed when he read the name.

"Liddy," he said to himself, "Great! At lest Karen will be here at the end of my shift."

Yusei put his water and lunch in the fridge. He then made his way to the check lanes, which were busy as always. He went up to a clipboard, at the end of one of the lanes, which had the break times and lane assignments. Yusei slammed his fist down when he saw the lane he was on.

"Oh Yusei," Liddy said, who had long brown hair and glasses, "You'll be on lane 22!"

"Okay," Yusei said.

'Great. Right next to the crowded grocery section and just past the express lane,' Yusei thought.

Yusei started putting bags into a holder and his lane light wasn't on. Despite this, someone walked in.

"Are you open?" she asked.

"No. I'm not," Yusei replied. She then backed out and went somewhere else.

Yusei didn't lie. After all, he wasn't ready. His bags weren't in, he didn't open up the register and get the change in it's proper slots, and he didn't have his light on.

"Yusei," Liddy said as she walked over, carrying her clipboard, "Did that customer ask if you were open?"

"Yes."

"Did you say 'no' to her?"

"Yes," Yusei repeated.

"Well...next time...just ring them up anyways."

She walked away and Yusei mumbled to himself.

"Just let her in," Yusei said to himself, "Yeah, then I'll have 5 people in my lane, someone will give me cash, and I won't be ready."

When Yusei was done, he turned on his lane light. Less than 10 seconds later, someone came in.

"This is going to be a _long day," _Yusei said to himself.

After a hour or so of non-stop checking people out (and not the good kind), Yusei had a problem. A woman's had a very expensive item, which had a special tracker on it, to avoid stealing.

Yusei turned on a "Emergency" light and used the register to call for Liddy. He then waited for Liddy to come over to him.

"Hey Yusei," she said and Yusei pointed to the item. After he finished ringing the customer up, Liddy went over to Yusei.

"Hey next time, can you not turn on the light? Just call me and I'll come over."

"Sure," Yusei said. When Liddy was out of sight, Yusei rolled his eyes.

Later, Yusei had another problem. He did as Liddy told and watched the clock on the computer. He waited and waited. Finally, he just finished ringing up the customer and another cashier came over to him.

"Hey Yusei, it's time for your break," a blond young girl said.

"Thanks," he said as he left his spot, "I called for Liddy 6 minutes ago and she's still not here. She told me to not use my light and I don't think it's working." He slid two things to her. "These electronics don't work. Can you tell her if she gets back here?"

The girl nodded and Yusei went to the break room to eat.

"You wonder why she's my least favorite person when I come to work," Yusei said to himself.

Once Yusei's long and enduring shift was over, he made his way to the tops to pick up the twins. He smiled when he saw them run up to him, as he entered their apartment.

"Yusei," Leo and Luna said as they hugged his legs.

"Hey guys. Lets go finish the paperwork," Yusei said.

"Oh don't worry about it Yusei," Leo said, "It'll be easy as pie."

Later, Leo leaned back on a red chair in a office-looking room. It had a couple of bookshelves, with files of the orphans that lived there. A woman sat across a desk, in front of the the twins and Yusei. She had short brown hair, fair skin, and black glasses.

"Akiza," the head woman said, "Now you're _sure _you want to adopt her."

"Yes," Yusei said slowly.

"Okay then, you'll have to fill out your information," she said, "We didn't realize that _Leo_ was so young."

"Hey! I'm older than I look!" Leo fired back. Yusei turned to him.

"It's okay Leo," Yusei said calmly. He turned back to the woman. "I'm sorry that we had this confusion."

"It's okay," the woman said, "Now just fill out your information. Here's a pen."

Yusei started to fill out the form as Leo and Luna watched. Luna and Leo started to giggle as Yusei wrote.

"You have bad hand writing," Luna said.

"Yeah, you're even worse than me," Leo said.

Yusei smiled at their comments. He had to admit that it wasn't the best writing in the world. The woman looked at the way he interacted with the twins and smiled.

_'He must be a great father,' she thought_.

Yusei quickly filled it out and then slid it back to the woman.

"Okay. We'll check to see if every thing's in order and, if it works out, then you can pick her up tomorrow morning."

"Great," the twins and Yusei said in unison.

"We'll give you a call later tonight on the results," she said and stood up.

Yusei stood up and shook her hand. Then, the twins each shook her hand.

"Thanks," the three of them said as they left the room, with a wave. When the door shut, the woman looked back at the form that Yusei had written on.

'I'm so happy for Akiza,' the woman thought,_ 'If that Yusei can take care of his first two kids, then he can certainly has some experience for Akiza.'_

A few hours later, Yusei's record had been shown to be up to par and a stamp of approval was put on his application. After making a call, Leo said that they'd send a limo to pick her up in the morning.

The head woman then went up to Akiza, who was listening to a song on her laptop. Akiza turned it off and looked up at her.

"Akiza," the head woman said, "Come with me."

Akiza followed her to the same room that Yusei and the twins were in a short while before. Akiza sat down and wondered what was going on.

"Akiza. I have some very exciting news."

"Well, what is it Ms. Johnson? Is someone interested in me?"

"Well, more than interested. In fact, they have already filled out the forms and are qualified to adopt you."

Akiza's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes and the person who adopted you already has experience. He had two kids with him."

Akiza smile grew wide. "Did he have a wife?"

"No, no wife, but he did really well with the twins that were with him."

"Well, it sounds great," Akiza said.

"I already called and they'll send a car in the morning to pick you."

Akiza stuck out her hand to Ms. Johnson. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me!"

Ms. Johnson shook her hand and smiled back. "I do Akiza, because I've seen many orphans come and go here. So, when kids like you find a home, it always makes me smile."

Akiza started to leave. "Thanks again!" she said with a wave and quickly left the room.

Later, Yusei was ready for bed. He finished his nightly fantasy and when he was finished, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, tomorrow we'll have a new person here living with us," he said to no one in particular, "I hope she enjoys being with us."

Back at the orphanage, Akiza had done the same as Yusei, with getting ready for bed and her nightly fantasy. She laid on her back and was excited to have a new home.

"I can wait to get out in the real world again," Akiza said softly to herself, "However, how long will it last?"

Yusei and Akiza both sighed and went on their sides, to try to get some sleep.

The next morning, Luna had sent a limo out to get Akiza. The three of them waited outside for her and Leo had a big sign with "Akiza Izinski" written in black ink.

The limo pulled up to the orphanage and Akiza gasped when she saw it.

'I haven't been in a limo since my parents left me,' Akiza thought. She grabbed her few belongings and went into the long vehicle.

As Akiza rode, she noticed that the limo was going deep into the city. She looked up at the tallest building.

'We couldn't possibly going there,' Akiza thought, 'Only the super rich get to live there.'

She watched and it became more and more obvious that their destination was indeed that building.

Akiza gasped when the limo stopped in front of the building, and it wasn't just due to where her new home was.

"That's the husband?" Akiza said as she looked out at Yusei and the twins, "And those are his kids?"

**A/N: How will the twins and Yusei clear the air and how will Akiza react to her new home? Find out next Chapter!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support and review if you can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3!**

**Thanks for the support and reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Akiza slowly got out of the limo. A butler had gotten her things and set the bag she had packed next to her. The limo then drove off and Akiza glared at the black and yellow haired man in front of her.

Akiza was nervous and a bit scared. 'If he already kids, why would he adopt me? Could he be using me to make more?' she wondered. She was broken out of her trance when the twins yelled her name.

"Akiza!" they yelled. Leo dropped the sign they had made and they both ran up to her. They hugged her long, thin legs, and smiled as they looked up to her. Akiza forced herself to smile back.

Yusei picked up the sign and, as he looked up, couldn't help, but notice Akiza had particular look on her face. Yusei then cleared his throat and the three people in front of him turned to face him.

"Hello," Yusei said, "I'm Yusei."

"And I'm Leo," Leo said happily.

"I'm Luna! Leo and I are twins," Luna added.

Akiza again tried to smile.

"I'm Akiza." She looked towards Yusei. "So these are your kids?"

Yusei gave her a confused look. "My kids? How can they be my kids?"

"Well they look really young."

"Well, they're older than they look," Yusei noted.

"Yeah," Leo said, "We're 12. Besides, we can't be Yusei's kids, because Yusei's never been on a date." Luna nodded.

Yusei rolled his and knew what to say to finally clear the air on this.

"Plus I've never...uh..."

Yusei looked down and remembered that the twins were present.

"I've never what Yusei?" Luna asked.

"I've never done... '_it'_ and, because I have never done _'it'_ that makes me a special person."

The twins gave him confused looks, but Akiza smiled at him.

"Right," she said, "I've never done _'it'_ and, I too, am a special person."

Yusei and Akiza smiled, knowing that the air was clear. Well...almost clear.

"What's _'it'_?" Leo asked, "I wanna know what _'it'_ is!"

"Yeah," Luna said, "Can you tell us what _'it'_ is?"

"We can tell you later," Yusei said as he walked up to them, "But right now, we have to introduce Akiza to her new home."

"Right," the twins said and each took her hand. Leo on her right and Luna on the left.

"C'mon Akiza!" Luna said, "We'll show you where we live!"

Yusei turned to watch them pull her in. Yusei picked up her bag, which was surprisingly heavy, and followed them into the elevator.

"What floor do you live on?" Akiza asked as they stood inside the gray, reflective doors.

"Top floor!" Leo said proudly.

Everyone listened to the elevator music and they soon arrived at the top floor. They twins took Akiza's hand again and brought her to their apartment. Leo took out a key, swiped it, and the door opened. The three of them went inside.

"Hold...ugh...on," Yusei said as he was dragging the bag to the door.

Yusei finally made it to the apartment and set the bag down near the sofa. Meanwhile, Akiza stood in awe over the giant room and pool in the backyard.

"Wow!" Akiza said, "It's huge."

"I know," Leo said, "Isn't it great?"

"It sure is," Akiza said, "So how did you afford this place anyways?"

"Well, our Mom and Dad are always on business trips, so we have this place to ourselves," Luna said, "They send us money for food and stuff though."

"Oh," Akiza said sadly. She turned to Yusei. "It must be hard for you."

"Well, I'm not related to them," Yusei said, "My parents aren't around anymore. It happened just after I was born."

Akiza frowned. "That still must be hard for you."

"Not really," Yusei said, "First, I was newborn, so I never knew them. Plus, a woman named Martha brought me up at an orphanage in the Satellite. That's where I met my two best friends, Jack and Crow. As we got older Martha taught us, like a teacher, and raised us well. When New Domino and Satellite became one, we had enough smarts to survive. That's where I got my cashier job. I'm using it to go to college and I just finished my first year."

"What about..." Akiza started, but was cut off by Yusei.

"My mark is from going into New Domino without a permit, which has since then been abolished," Yusei said with a smile, "I don't mind talking about it, because it helps people know that I'm not a bad person."

Akiza smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Well, you sure look as smart as you sound."

Yusei blushed slightly and the twins giggled. Akiza took notice of the blush as well.

For a moment, everyone was happy and Akiza had forgotten about her powers. However, she quickly remembered what was going to happen and stiffened up.

"Now, why don't you two show Akiza her room?" Yusei asked.

"Okay," they said and took her hand once more. They lead her to a room, which was upstairs and next to Yusei's room.

"Yusei!" Leo called from the top of the steps, "Can you bring her bag up!"

"Yes Leo," Yusei said with a hint of sarcasm. He picked up the bag and slowly made his way up the steps.

The twins lead Akiza to a pretty plain looking room. It's not to say that it was bad looking or that the things inside were not great, but it was rather plain. It had a window, with white curtains, that had a shot off into the distance of New Domino City. It had white walls and a king sized bed, which had dark red bedsheets. A large TV and dark wooden dresser below it. There was a lighter colored wooden desk near the window.

"This is your room," Leo said, "Yusei's is right next door."

"And don't worry if you hear him making noises," Luna said, "He does that every night."

"What do I do every night?" Yusei asked as he entered the room.

"You make noises," Akiza said.

"I do not," Yusei said.

"Yes you do," the twins replied as Yusei brought Akiza's bag to the side of the bed.

"Well, I've been known to make some noises during the night too," Akiza said and the twins laughed.

"So now what should we do?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I'll just stay here and get use to my new room," Akiza said as she took out her laptop and set it on the desk.

"Nonsense," Luna said, "We're going to take you shopping."

"I don't like shopping," Akiza replied, "It's never been my thing."

"Yusei doesn't like shopping either, but we still have to drag him shopping," Leo said as Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Plus, we need to get you some things to liven things up in here," Luna said, "So lets go."

She took her hand and started pulling Akiza out of the room.

"But...I..."

Akiza sighed. 'There's no way I'm getting out of this,' she thought.

Once the four of them were driven to mall, by Yusei, they made their way inside. They then went into a clothing store.

"Why don't we gt you some new clothes?" Luna asked, "That way, you'll have more to wear than just this one outfit."

"I...um...kind of like this one," Akiza said.

"But wouldn't it be fun to wear something new?" Luna replied. Leo then spotted an area with girls clothes.

"What about this?" Leo asked as stood next to a display of mini-skirts.

"No thanks," Akiza said.

"What about this?" Luna asked as she stood next to some shorts and short shorts.

"No thanks," Akiza said and walked past. The twins frowned and tried to catch up to her and Yusei.

Yusei decided to take his shot at helping her. "Okay then, what do you..."

Yusei caught something out of the corner of his eyes and gasped.

'Jack and Crow!' he thought as they were walking straight ahead of them, 'They can't see me with her! I can only imagine what would happen.'

_Yusei imagines_

Yusei, Akiza, and the twins crossed path with Crow and Jack.

"Hey Yusei!" Crow said and quickly noticed who was standing next to him.

"Well hello!" Crow said slyly, "Are you his girlfriend?"

Akiza blushed and looked away. Yusei blushed, but he didn't look very flattered at the comment. In fact, he looked rather upset.

"She's not my girlfriend Crow!"

"Sure she's not," Crow said.

He then slid over to him, on the tile floor, and gave him a nudge with his shoulder.

"How did you bag such a attractive one?" Crow whispered, "And with such a large chest I might add?"

Yusei growled.

"Yeah Yusei," Jack added, "You don't seem like the type of guy who has girls throwing themselves at you. So how'd you get her?"

"Well...I...ugh..."

"We adopted her," Leo said.

"Oh! I see," Jack said, "So you couldn't go get a girlfriend so you "adopted her?"

He leaned in close with Crow and Yusei.

"Great job Yusei," he whispered, "Are there other girls there?"

"Yeah Yusei!" Crow added, "Where can I 'adopt' a smokin' hot one?"

Yusei sighed.

_End Flashback_

By now, the twins were in front of Yusei and Akiza.

"Hey you guys!" Yusei said, "Look up there!"

"Where?" the twins asked and they then spotted Jack and Crow. They ran up to them.

Meanwhile, Yusei took Akiza's arm and pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?" Akiza asked.

"I...just...ugh...thought I'd show you something," Yusei lied.

Back with the twins, Leo and Luna happily stood in front of the two older men.

"Hey Crow! Hey Jack!" Leo said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, _someone,_ needs to get new socks after he refused to stop wearing the worn out ones and use them as rags," Crow said angerly towards Jack.

"I'm sorry, but the more worn they are, they better I am at controlling my runner."

"That's garbage Jack!" Crow fired back, "Socks don't make a difference! Your foot does!"

"Yeah, that's great," Leo said in a uninterested tone, "Anyways, there's someone we want you to meet..."

Luna and him turned around, but couldn't see Yusei and Akiza.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Luna asked.

Back with Yusei and Akiza, they had stopped in a section of the store. Akiza stared at a clothes rack in front of her.

_"Bras?_ You took me to the _bra's section?"_ Akiza asked, "Well, it's obvious what _someone's _been thinking about since I got here."

"No. No," Yusei said quickly, "I just thought that if you didn't want any...um...outer clothes...then you'd like to look at some underneath clothes."

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Look, I get my bras custom ordered," Akiza said in a whisper, "And I'm not ashamed of it."

"But..." Yusei said, but was cut off by Akiza.

"It's obvious why!" Akiza said in a whisper, "And anyways, how come you haven't told Leo and Luna about the birds and the bees yet?"

"Well, they'll learn it in school later this year," Yusei said, "And Leo's not the best at explaining things to."

_Flashback_

Yusei had just rang up the twins in his check lane. Leo handed him a $5 off of $50 or more coupon.

"I'm sorry Leo. I can't accept this," Yusei said.

"But my total's over $50," Leo said.

"Yeah, but that's _with tax_. You have to be over $50 _without tax."_

"But I don't want to buy anymore stuff," Leo said, "And I'm over $50."

"No you're not," Yusei said, "I can't accept this unless it's over $50 without tax."

"Oh come on Yusei. Show your friend Leo some love! Besides, it's $5. No one will notice or care!"

"Yes it does matter," Yusei said, "Not using a coupon in the right way is fraud and you can go to the facility for it. Plus, the store doesn't make money off it, it raises it's prices, and everyone loses."

"Huh. Fine," Leo said. He took some candy bars from the candy area and put them on the convener belt.

_End Flashback_

"So, Leo didn't understand that it was a good thing. Not necessarily a bad one," Yusei said.

"Do you always see the good in everything?" Akiza asked.

"Well...I guess so," Yusei said. He then saw that Jack and Crow had left.

"Okay, lets meet up with the twins again," Yusei said.

They walked over to them.

"There you are!" Luna said, "Where were you?"

"Yeah, we couldn't introduce you to Jack and Crow," Leo said.

_"Oh...well...that's too bad,"_ Yusei said with a hint of happiness in his voice, "Anyways, there's nothing here! So lets go home!"

"But we just got here," Leo protested.

_"Sure we did Leo,"_ Yusei said slyly while ruffling his hair.

"Besides, I can order _somethings_ online," Akiza said.

They then made their way out, without buying anything new.

**A/N: Sorry for the awkward ending, but I didn't know a good stopping point.**

**Please review if you can, but just reading the story is fine too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support and here's the next one!**

When they all made it home, Akiza quickly made it to her room. The twins and Yusei decided to watch TV and let Akiza get acquainted with her new room.

Akiza entered her room and then went to her bag. She unzipped it and look at her duel disk. It was a reddish color, that had a purple gem on it. She sighed and knew that she could not use it or she would run the risk of hurting other people. She put it back in and then went over to her laptop.

She fired it up and decided to find something funny to cheer herself up. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and tried to smile at her. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Okay," Akiza said in almost a tired tone. She slowly walked past him.

As she left her room, Yusei put a hand to his chin.

Yusei soon followed her downstairs, where the twins had helped him make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Although, it was pretty obvious who made some of them.

"Oh, these look great," Akiza said as she sat down.

After saying grace, they all dug in, and quickly found out which ones each of the twins had made.

"Why does this one have so much peanut butter on it?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I notice that in mine," Yusei said.

They all turned to Leo, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I thought I'd make some for myself and, that way, I could have them the way I liked them."

"Yeah, but I reminded you that it wasn't a guarantee that you'd get those ones before everyone else," Luna fired back, "You don't listen to me!"

As the twins continued to argue, Yusei sighed and got up. He went to the kitchen cupboard and got out the jar of peanut butter.

"Here Leo," he said as he set the jar on the table, "Now you can put more peanut butter on if you want."

"Thanks," Leo said and quickly used his knife to spread some more on.

"Do you two fight a lot?" Akiza asked.

"No, we get along pretty well," Luna said, "We have lived together for almost out entire lives. Although, we do have our differences, just like any other brother and sister."

Akiza shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Speaking of which, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Leo asked.

"No," Akiza said, "I grew up an only child."

"What happened with your parents?" Yusei asked, "Why aren't you with them anymore?" Akiza's eyes grew wide.

She stopped eating and set her PB&J down. The room got eerily silent as they waited for Akiza to respond.

"My parents didn't want me," Akiza said as her eyes started to water, "They don't love me. So, they threw me out."

Yusei watched as tears flowed out of her eyes and Akiza buried her face in her hands. For some reason, Yusei felt like he should do something, but not overdo it that it makes Akiza uncomfortable.

He put a hand on her back and moved it in circles. The twins got up and hugged her side. They all remain silent as Akiza cried.

"They don't love me," Akiza repeated. Her tears started to slow and the twins let go of her.

"Why don't they love you?" Luna asked in a concerned voice.

Akiza turned to the concerned twins and then back at Yusei. She couldn't bare to tell the truth right now. So, she decided to white lie about it.

"They just don't. They think I'm a horrible, ugly monster."

"You're not a monster," Leo said.

"And you most certainly are not ugly," Yusei said, "You're very beautiful."

Everyone turned to him in surprise. Yusei had the color red on his cheeks and the look of embarrassment on his face.

"Well...it's the truth," he said, trying to defend himself.

Akiza grew a small smile on her face. It was nice to hear Yusei say something so flattering to her.

Yusei noticed that smile and thought to himself, "Her smile's probably the most beautiful thing about her."

His eyes suddenly widened and he shook his head. 'Don't think like that,' he mentally scolded himself.

The twins quickly gave Akiza more encouragement.

"He's right Akiza. You are beautiful!" Leo said and then hugged her side again.

"You're beautiful," Luna said and then hugged her.

Yusei got up and bended down to her height. He put his right hand on her shoulder.

"You are beautiful Akiza. You just have to realize it."

Akiza smiled and her eyes teared up again, although this was for a different reason. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head down, as she started to feel like she was part of something. Something much more than friends with the three people around her.

Maybe, she had finally found a family and a place to call home.

As hug went on, Leo couldn't help, but notice that there was a plate of vulnerable sandwiches right in front of him. He quickly snatched one and started eating.

"Leo!" Luna said as she turned to him, "Way to ruin the moment!"

"What? I'm hungry!"

Akiza and Yusei watched as Leo and Luna got into yet another argument.

"All right," Yusei said, "Lets finish eating, so Leo can get full."

After everyone was full, Akiza quickly made her way back to her room. Leo and Luna sat with Yusei, rather bored.

"This sucks Yusei," Leo finally admitted, "I'm bored."

"Well, do you wanna duel?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah!" Leo said excitedly, "Then maybe I can beat you for once!"

Luna got up and they went to get Leo's duel disk. Yusei got up as well and made his way to his room. Once he got his familiar white duel disk, he went past the room next to him, and stopped.

He knocked on the door. "Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"What is it?"

He opened the door and came in. "Do you wanna watch Leo and I duel each other?"

Akiza shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said in a sad tone.

Yusei was concerned. Akiza didn't want to go shopping, she didn't want to watch them duel, and she didn't seem happy to go eat. Something was up.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Akiza said firmly, "I'm fine. I'll just stay here. You guys have fun."

Yusei shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He made his way out.

_"But it's going to be a lot of fun," he said with emphasis._

He turned back and Akiza was still focused on the screen. Yusei couldn't help, but think that she sort of reminded him of himself.

He walked out to the backyard, where Leo was waiting for him.

As the duel went along, Akiza finally got up from the desk, and looked out her window. She could see the duel and watched them take turns. Although she couldn't hear them very well, it was obvious that they were having a good time. She sighed when she saw Leo attack with Power Tool Dragon and Yusei clearly grunted. However, it wasn't a grunt of pain or a scream, as opposed to when she dueled.

Akiza sat back in the desk chair. Suddenly, she got an idea and couldn't wait for the duel to finish.

"That's not fair!" Leo said as he went inside with Yusei, "I had you on the ropes and then you pulled off some miracle combination to win!"

"Yeah, I'm sort of known for that," Yusei said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you won't be so lucky next time!" Leo noted.

"You say that every time Leo, but it always comes back to bite you," Luna noted.

They all laughed and Yusei looked around when he was done laughing.

"Is Akiza still up in her room?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Leo said, "She's been there all day."

"Well, it's almost dinner time," Yusei noted, "So lets invite her down to help with dinner. There's some hot dogs in the freezer."

"Yay! Hot dogs!" Leo shouted and they went to to the kitchen.

Yusei smiled as they ran off and he made his way upstairs.

"Akiza?" he asked as he slowly opened the door. Akiza quickly shut her laptop, to hide what she was looking at.

"Do you wanna help us with dinner?" Yusei asked.

Akiza shook her head. "I'll just stay up here," she said.

"By the way, do you think the twins will let me buy anything online, since I didn't get anything at the store?"

"Sure," Yusei said, "They have a credit card that their parents gave them. I'll get it for you."

Yusei quickly ran out of the room and ran downstairs.

"Hey Leo and Luna, where's that credit card you got from your parents?"

"Here it is," Leo said as he took it out of his pants pocket, "Why? You ordering some new parts or something?"

"No, Akiza wants to buy something."

"Well what is it?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Yusei said, "But I figure, since we didn't buy her anything at the store, she can buy whatever she might need."

"Okay," Leo said, "Just make sure it's not a cow or something. Although...it would be kinda fun to have a cow! We could have our own milk!"

Leo gasped and put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Oh my goodness! Lets buy a cow!"

"No! _Don't have a cow man_," Yusei said.

He quickly ran upstairs, before Leo could get anymore ideas, and gave the credit card to Akiza.

"Now don't buy a cow," he reminded her.

"Why would I do that?" Akiza asked.

"Uh...no reason," Yusei said, "Just don't buy one."

He then made his way out and shut the door. Akiza smiled and opened her laptop again.

"Now, I know what to do," she said.

**A/N: I have an idea of what I want Akiza to buy, but I don't think it's very good. So, if you have an idea, please leave a review or PM me what you think.**

**Thanks for all your support and, if you can, please help me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the views and here's the next Chapter!**

By the time Akiza had made her order, it was time for dinner. Akiza went downstairs, when a very hungry Leo called for her. They said grace and started eating.

"Yusei! Don't eat so many baked beans," Leo said, "Save some for the rest of us!"

"Sorry," he said and he gave the bowl to Leo.

Akiza just rolled her eyes. She was starting to find out that Leo really enjoyed his food.

Once dinner was over, Akiza went up to her room, yet again, by herself.

Leo and Luna were worried, as Akiza didn't seem to want to be social with any of them.

"Hey Yusei," Leo said, "Do you think something's wrong with Akiza? She hardly talks."

(Silence)

"Yusei?"

"YUSEI!"

Yusei was busy on his laptop and Leo groaned at the sight.

"You're just like Akiza," he muttered.

Once the night was over, and everyone was in bed, Yusei laid in his room. He couldn't help, but worry about Akiza. Not to mention, he kept thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Why did I say it? Why did I say that aloud?" he said, "Sure Akiza's beautiful. Heck, I'll admit that she's very attractive. But why did I say that right to her face?"

He sighed.

"What about her being all alone? Could something bad have happened? Shouldn't I be more concerned about that than how attractive she is?"

He started to imagine that he normally did every night, but instead of being a random girl, he imagined it was Akiza that he was with.

_Yusei imagined_

Akiza was on her knees, with her face in her hands. She was crying and sobbing.

Yusei quickly ran over to her. Without hesitation, he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Akiza stopped crying to look up at him.

"Yusei?" she asked.

"Don't worry Akiza. I'm here," Yusei said smoothly, "I care about you and want you to be happy."

Akiza's eyes brightened and a smile grew on her face.

"Oh Yusei."

Akiza leaned in and suddenly, despite still being inches away from her face, Yusei felt her chest touching him. He gasped nervously and his face turned red.

"It's okay Yusei," Akiza said, "I think you're very cute."

Yusei blushed. "Really?" Akiza nodded.

_Yusei keeps imagining, but we leave his mind to see him laying on his bed_

Yusei couldn't help himself. He was enjoying the thought about being with Akiza, instead of his usually fantasies of being with a random girl.

Back in Akiza's room, Akiza still couldn't sleep. She decided to get up and, when she got to her door, she heard some strange noises.

"That must be Yusei," she whispered to herself. She he heard something that sounded like her name, but it was so quiet, that she could barely make it out.

"Akiza. Akiza."

She then opened the door and walked to Yusei's room. When she started opening the door, Yusei quickly stopped fantasizing, before Akiza could see what he was doing.

"Yusei? What are you doing?" Akiza asked drowsily, "I thought I heard my name being called."

"Uh..." Yusei said nervously, "I was just uh...dreaming. Yes! Dreaming! And there was this...duh...dinosaur and it's name was...uh...Akiza...saur."

"Akizasaur?" Akiza asked, "Was it a bad dinosaur?"

"No! No!" Yusei said quickly, "It was a very good dinosaur and I was...uh...trying to give it a hug, because it was crying. So I was calling to it."

Akiza just stared at him in disbelief, so Yusei decided to act it out.

"Akizasaur! Akizasaur!" he called, almost in a ghostly tone.

Akiza just gave him a confused look as he continued.

"Akizasaur! Akizasaur! Akiza..."

"I'm going back to bed," Akiza said and Yusei stopped talking.

She shut the door and left. Yusei sighed at nearly getting caught and he laid down on the bed. He never was this loud when he did his nightly routine, let alone saying someones name aloud, which was a complete accident.

"I just have to remember that Akiza now next to me," he said.

Back in Akiza's room, she didn't really know what to think about Yusei. Sure, he was a bit weird, as with a few moments ago, but he was generally a good guy. He didn't look like some super hunk, but he still looked good.

He had nice blue eyes, thick black and yellow hair, a lean waist, and looked good in his black pants. Despite this, she still didn't think he was super hot or falling for him. He seemed like a nice guy and that was it.

Akiza sighed and turned over.

"There probably isn't a man out there for me," she said, "I'll just be alone forever."

She started to imagine being with a handsome man, just like she did every night, only this time, she imagined being with Yusei.

_Akiza imagined_

She imagined being with Yusei. He was holding her in his arms and smiling at her.

"Akiza. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Really Yusei?" He nodded.

Akiza then rested her hands on his chest. He may not have been buff, but he's lean waist sure was nice.

"It's okay Akiza. I think you're wonderful, just the way you are." Akiza gasped.

"Really?" she asked and Yusei nodded.

_Akiza kept imagining, but we see her laying in bed_

When they were both done, they both sighed as they tried to get some sleep. They both knew that the other didn't feel that way and wouldn't say such nice things about them.

The next morning, Akiza found Leo and Luna eating by themselves.

"Hey! Where's Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"He's outside working on his duel runner," Leo said.

Akiza went out and saw Yusei without his blue overcoat and his skin-tight red and black shirt on. She made her way over and looked at him hard at work. She noticed his arms, which look lean and lanky. She decided to find out if this guy was one of those body builder types.

She went up to him and slapped his right arm. It broke Yusei out of his work and Akiza quickly stepped back.

"Ow!" Yusei said, "What'd you hit me for?"

"There was a mosquito on your arm," Akiza lied, "I didn't get it."

"Oh, that's okay," he said, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yep. Big bowl of oatmeal and I'm all set."

"Oh, okay," Akiza said, "I'll go in to eat."

Akiza walked back inside and she remembered the slap on Yusei's arm.

"Obviously all the fat he gets goes to his arm," she thought, "The guy's got long, lanky arms, and practically no muscle."

She went back and sat down with the twins. She then pulled their credit card out of her pocket.

"Here's your card back," she said as Leo took it.

"So, what did you buy?" Leo asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Akiza said.

"Are we getting something?" Luna asked.

"Maybe yes and maybe no," Akiza said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

The twins got excited as they ate their cereal. Akiza smiled as she ate as well. When she was done, Akiza went upstairs and the twins took notice. They then went outside to Yusei.

"Yusei," the twins said in unison.

Yusei looked up from his runner.

"Hey you guys, what's up?"

"We think that we have to do something for Akiza," Leo said.

"Yeah! Can we throw her a party?" Luna asked.

"A party?" Yusei repeated, "Who's invited?"

"Well invite Jack and Crow for sure," Leo said.

As he said those names, Yusei froze. He had already been forced to dodge them before and now he was going to have to face his fear.

"We can invite Martha and we'll be all set," Luna said, "So can we Yusei?"

Yusei sighed. "That doesn't sound like a party," he noted.

"Okay, it's just a few people," Leo admitted, "But so what? She needs to meet everyone."

Yusei sighed again. "All right."

"Yeah!" Leo shouted, "Well get everything ready. Don't worry about a thing."

"I'll be sure to help," Yusei said, "I don't want you doing this on your own."

"All right," Leo said in a less excited tone and the twins ran inside.

"Wait! When is it?" Yusei yelled.

"Tomorrow!" Luna yelled back.

Yusei sighed and thought about their idea.

"Why am I so concerned about Akiza?" Yusei wondered, "I tried to keep her away from Jack and Crow before, but why? I mean, she's very modest about her clothes, so she's not like she's dressed inappropriately. Maybe I'm just being over protective of her."

Yusei smiled. "Maybe she'll be just fine."

As Yusei went inside, he spotted his work clothes hanging on a hanger. "Oh crap," he muttered to himself, "I've got to work tomorrow."

As the twins sat on the table, mapping out their plan, he decided to tell them the news.

"I've got to work tomorrow you guys," he said, "So I guess there's no party."

"When do you work?" Luna asked.

"10-6."

"That's perfect," Leo said, "We can order pizza and it'll be perfect. Get some pop and maybe some cake and it's all good."

"Okay," Yusei said, "Are you sure Jack and Crow can make it?"

"Jack can always make it," Luna said, "As long as it's not at 8 AM for his coffee."

"Yuck!" the three of them said in unison.

"And Crow?" Yusei asked.

"He'll find some way to make it," Leo said.

"Good point," Yusei said, "He's lied more than once about not being able to come into work."

_Flashback_

"Crow?" Yusei asked as he ate his breakfast, "When do you work?"

"I work today?" Crow asked.

Yusei drank his orange juice as Crow went up to his schedule that he posted on the wall.

"Oh crap!" he yelled and went to phone.

He quickly dialed the chicken place's number.

_"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh," Crow whined, "I hurt my foot, so I can't go to work."_

Yusei rolled his eyes as Crow got told it was okay to not come in.

Later, Crow was driving, on his runner, to a friend's house. He was waiting for a light to turn green and he looked to his left. A few cars were in lane next to him and were waiting for a left turn light. Suddenly, his eyes got wide at a person driving a small, white car in front of the line.

"Scott?" he said a bit too loudly.

Scott, who had a black cap on, turned to him.

"Crow?"

Crow started to panic. Luckily, the light turned green, and Crow slammed on the gas. Scott watched him drive down the right lane, with an angry look on his face.

"I came in early, because you said you hurt your foot!" Scott yelled.

_End Flashback_

After making a few calls, everything was set. The only thing was telling Akiza.

"Wait," Leo said as Yusei was going upstairs to tell her, "Lets make it a surprise!"

Yusei made a rare smile and nodded.

**A/N: Thanks for all your support!**

**Thanks for everything and please review.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6!**

**Thanks for all the response on the last Chapter and here's a new one!**

Akiza stayed up in her room all day on her laptop, looking at nothing really interesting. She made her way downstairs, for dinner, when Yusei called her.

She noticed that Yusei and the twins were smiling at her. It seemed rather awkward and odd.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason," Yusei said, "We're just happy to see you."

"Yeah," Leo added, "Are you doing anything fun tomorrow?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Akiza said slowly.

"That's good," Luna said, "Because Yusei has to work tomorrow."

"Oh!" Akiza said as she looked at Yusei, "You work tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll cashier from 10-6."

Akiza nodded. "That's good," she replied.

"If you want, I could try to get you a job there," Yusei suggested.

"Oh, no. That's fine," Akiza said, "You don't have to do that for me."

"But didn't your adoption profile say that you wanted to go to school?" Luna noted.

Akiza nodded. "Yes. I want to become a doctor, but medical school's awfully expensive."

"Why do you want to become a doctor?" Yusei asked as he ate his spaghetti.

Akiza knew the real reason. She wanted to help the people that she had hurt over the years. No one was ever seriously hurt and they were all still on Earth, but Akiza felt like she owed it to them. However, she knew that telling the twins and Yusei that she had hurt people, in the past, would make them afraid of her. So, yet again, she forced herself to white lie.

"Well, I just want to help people," Akiza said, "But medical school's expensive, so I don't think I'll ever be able to go for it."

"That's not true," Yusei said firmly and everyone turned to him.

"You should be able to follow your dream Akiza. If you want to become a doctor then I'm going to help you achieve that goal."

"Yusei," Akiza said in a small whisper.

"I'll try to see if there's an opening for you at work. Besides, now's the time they'll start hiring people, for kids that are going off to college. I'm going to UND (University of New Domino) and we can sign up for classes together."

"But what about affording it?" Akiza asked.

"We'll help you," Luna and Leo said.

"I can't take money from you guys," Akiza said, "You already let me order things online, gave me a home, and food to eat. Now you want to pay for my schooling?"

"It's the least we could do," Leo said, "Especially after you got thrown out of your own home."

"But..."

"No 'buts' Akiza," Yusei said.

Akiza sighed and continued eating her dinner. She tried twirling the noodles on her fork, with no success. She finally scooped it up and shoved it in her mouth. First they let her buy whatever she wanted, then they're going to get her a job, and, after that, they're going to pay for her school?

Akiza knew she didn't deserve it, not after everything she had done. She finished her dinner in silence and then made her way up to her room.

"Is it just me or did Akiza seem rather upset?" Luna asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Leo countered, "We'll have the party tomorrow, she'll smile, and be happy."

'I sure hope so,' Yusei thought to himself. He couldn't help his excitement in seeing Akiza smile again

The next morning, Akiza got up, and ate breakfast with everyone else as usual. She then went back upstairs and, the moment the twins and Yusei heard her door shut, their plan went into action.

Yusei wanted to get as much done for the party as possible, before his shift started. It wasn't that he didn't trust the twins, but he wanted everything to be perfect for the party. The three of them had stayed up late the night before, working on getting some of the supplies they needed.

Their main goal was making a huge banner that read, "Welcome to your new family Akiza!" They also had gotten a white table cloth, for food, and a few types of pop. Despite being up late, Yusei hadn't slept a wink the night before and was tired.

Yusei helped get part of the banner up, but Leo insisted on doing the second half. Not to mention, that it was getting close for Yusei to leave.

"We got the tables and food all set," Yusei said, "I also got out a few extra chairs. Don't forget to call the pizza place!"

"Don't worry," Luna replied.

"We will," Leo said.

Yusei left, in his work clothes, as Leo was trying to finish up the banner, while standing on one of the chairs Yusei had brought out. Luna, meanwhile went to her room, since she had done all of her work.

Akiza was sitting at her desk and soon felt the need to use the restroom. She got up, opened the door, and headed down the hall. She then heard some noise coming from downstairs.

'Either I see what that is or I go pee," she thought.

...

'Screw it! I gotta pee!'

She quickly ran to bathroom and relieved her bladder. As she shut the light off, she heard some more rustling and someone muttering something. She decided that someone might need some help, so she went to the stairs. It was there that she saw Leo.

"Darn thing won't hook around the..."

Leo turned and saw Akiza. He quickly tried to block the sign with his small frame, but it didn't cover much. So, he wrapped part of the end around himself. Akiza made her way down the stairs, with a confused look on her face.

"Welcome to your new family A...A?"

"A person!" Leo said happily, "The banner people ran out of letters! So, I'm trying to help them out and making this new banner for a person's party!"

Akiza walked up to him and folded her arms.

"Okay," she said, "Where are the letters for it?"

"They're..." Leo looked down. "In my pants!"

"All right. Take some letters out."

"I would," Leo said nervously, "But I got my hands full right now. See?"

"Why don't you let go then?" Akiza asked.

Leo was stuck. "Okay!" he said excitedly.

Leo let go, revealing the rest of the banner.

"Welcome to your new family Akiza!" she read and then gasped, "Were you guys throwing a surprise party for me?"

"Uh...yes," Leo admitted. "Surprise!" he said unenthusiastically with his hands waving by his head.

Luna heard the noise and made her way out to the steps.

"Leo! Ugh..." She quickly made her way down the steps.

"I guess the surprise is over," Luna said as she walked over to Akiza.

"Well, it's still very nice of you," Akiza said as she put a hand on the little girl's shoulder, "Does Yusei know?"

"Yes," Leo said as he finally got the banner to hang, "We're going to have pizza and cake tonight. Some of our friends are coming over as well."

"Well, if that's the case, I could pretend to be surprised."

"Nah," Leo said as he now stood with them, "It's fine."

"Well..." Akiza gave them each a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks anyways."

"Are you going to kiss Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Uh..." Akiza's face turned red, "Probably not."

The twins giggled as Akiza didn't realize her face was now as red as her outfit.

Back at work, Yusei sighed as he stared at the clock on the screen. 'Ugh! When's my next break?' he wondered. He tried to leave to go check, but a customer came into his check lane, with a cart full of groceries. He sighed and went back to ring them up.

After a few long hours, and a few rude customers, it was almost time to go. Yusei smiled when the clock finally ran 5:58. 'I've got a good excuse to leave a couple of minutes early,' Yusei thought. He looked around, and with no one coming, he turned off his light, and ran to clock out.

When Yusei came back, he tried to quietly make his way inside. The twins came up to him and Yusei whispered to them.

"So how's the surprise going?"

"Screw the surprise," Leo said in his normal voice and pointed to the couch, where Akiza watched TV.

Yusei looked puzzled. "How'd she find out?"

"She saw Leo putting up the banner," Luna said, "So we're just going with the flow."

Yusei sighed. "I'll get dressed. Did you call the pizza place?"

"Yep," Leo said, "They'll be ready in 30 minutes."

Yusei smiled and went to his room to get changed. When he came back, the twins set out some pop cans and plates to eat off of.

The doorbell rang and Yusei went to get it.

"Crow!" Yusei said happily. He gave Crow a fist bump and then noticed he was holding a box.

'I never said to bring a gift,' Yusei thought.

"I see you brought something," Yusei noted out loud.

"Yep. It's a gift for Akiza," Crow replied.

"That's your gift?" Yusei asked, "It's really small."

"Well, sometimes big things come in small packages," Crow said. He then tilted his head down to Yusei...ahem..._personal area._

_"Of course, even when your package is at it's biggest, it's still small."_

Crow came in and laughed at his comment. Yusei frowned and watched him walk away.

He then noticed someone coming down the hall and he saw who it was. "Martha," he called and he gave her a hug.

"It's so nice to see you again," Martha said as they leaned back, "So how's work been treating you?"

As the two continued talking, the twins and Crow met up. "Hey Crow!"

"Hey little buddies," he said as bent down to their height and gave them both fist bumps, "How's life treating you?"

"Great!" they replied in unison.

"That's good," Crow said as he stood up and saw Akiza sitting on the couch. He decided to walk up to her and meet her.

However, as he got a few steps from her, it became obvious that something literally stood out about her.

'Man! Look at that rack!' Crow thought.

He then stood behind the couch and examined her in silence.

'She's clearly being modest with that outfit,' Crow thought, 'Not to mention, being a bra expert and all, she's being especially modest with her chest.'

Yusei noticed that Crow was over by Akiza and he wanted to introduce her to him.

"I'll be right back," Yusei said once Martha was done talking. She nodded and went over to the food area.

Yusei then headed towards the sofa, where Akiza was watching TV. It became apparent that Crow wasn't talking to her or watching TV. Yusei, without realizing it, quickened his pace, knowing what Crow was doing.

'They're about ready to pop out of there!' Crow thought, 'She clearly needs a much bigger bra!'

Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder and he was pulled away from the couch.

"Stop it Crow," Yusei said as he faced Crow with a extremely angry look.

"Stop what Yusei?" Crow asked.

By this time, the boys had gotten Akiza's attention. Rather than flat out say what Crow was doing, and make a bad first impression, Yusei decided to dance around the subject.

"You know what!" Yusei said, "Besides you are clearly guilty, because you didn't respond properly."

"Oh yeah! How was I suppose to respond?"

Yusei completely forgot where he was going with his last statement and tried to figure out a way out

"Well...when most people are innocent... they usually say..."

Yusei then said in a high pitched voice, _"Say whhhat?"_

Crow just leaned over and laughed. "Oh Yusei! You're terrible at talking street!"

Yusei rolled his eyes, as Crow walked away.

'This is going to be a long night,' Yusei thought.

**A/N: Thanks for the support and sorry for a awkward ending.**

**Please Review if you can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7!**

**What will happen now that Crow's here and what will happen when Jack comes? **

**Warning: Sexual suggestions in this Chapter! Plus, I hope no one's upset about the second half of the Chapter!**

Akiza walked up to Yusei, confused by what had just happened.

"What was that?" she asked.

Yusei nervously turned around. "Ugh...nothing," he said as he waved his hands in front of his chest, "It was nothing."

Akiza shrugged and noticed Martha, over by the food table.

"Who's that?" she asked as she pointed to her.

"Oh that's Martha," Yusei said, "She was my mother growing up."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go talk to her?"

Akiza nodded and they made their way over to her.

"Hey Martha," Yusei said, "I want you to meet Akiza."

Akiza stuck out her hand. "Hello," she said.

Martha took a firm hold of her hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Akiza."

"Thanks," Akiza said, "So you took care of Yusei growing up?"

"Yep," Martha said as she slid over to Yusei, "I had to make sure he stayed out of trouble."

She gave him a nudge. "Didn't I Yusei?"

"Yes Martha," he said almost as if he was annoyed, "But I didn't get in trouble _that much."_

"I know Yusei, but the few times you did were hilarious!"

Martha leaned towards them.

"One time Yusei got mustard stuck in his hair and it was just hilarious!"

Yusei's face turned red and he stood quietly, embarrassed by the story. However, Akiza found the story quite amusing.

As Martha continued, Akiza put her hand to her lips, and laughed.

"Oh it was such a mess that we couldn't tell the real yellow stripes from the mustard ones!" Martha noted.

Yusei turned to her and listened to her laugh.

'She sure looks cute when she smiles,' he noted to himself, 'But I think that's the first time I've heard her laugh. It sounds nice too.'

When Martha was done, she noticed that Yusei was looking at Akiza, with a blush on his face.

"My my Yusei," Martha noted, _"Is there something wrong?"_

Yusei broke out of his trance and turned to her.

"No. Nothing's wrong," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'd just like to say that I adore your outfit Akiza," Martha said, "It's very modest and it looks good on you."

Akiza slightly blushed. "Thank you," she said as she turned to the side.

When Akiza closed her eyes for a moment, to take the compliment in, Martha gave Yusei a wink. Yusei slightly blushed as well and Martha walked away.

Yusei sighed and then heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Akiza asked, "The pizza?"

"Yay! Pizza!" Leo shouted as he ran to the door. He quickly opened the door and looked up.

"Aww," Leo said sadly.

"Is everyone not happy to see the great Jack Atlas?" Jack said as he walked in.

"No, we're fine," Crow said as he went up to greet Jack. However, Jack just brushed him off and made his way to the couch.

"Now Jack," Martha said as she tugged on his ear, "Aren't you going to say hello to the woman that raised you?"

Jack stood up and gave Martha a hug. "It's good to see you Jack," Martha said.

"It's good to see you too Martha," Jack said as he now took a place on the couch. Crow went up and sat down next to him. They started chatting about some duel that Jack had been in and the doorbell rang a few moments later.

"Pizza!" Leo yelled, "And this time, it's not Jack!"

He ran to the door and, sure enough, a man stood with three boxes of pizza. Leo paid him the money and Yusei and Luna helped him carry them to the long, white table.

"Before we eat, lets say grace first," Martha said and they followed her lead.

Once they were done, everyone got pizza. Jack, Yusei, and Crow sat down on the couch to talk about runners and dueling. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Martha sat down on chairs that were set up.

Akiza enjoyed sitting with the twins and Martha, as the twins talked excitedly about what they were going to learn in school, in the upcoming year. Akiza was starting to feel as though they had been the first kids, in a long long time, that she didn't find annoying.

Over with the three gentlemen, Crow, Yusei, and Jack laughed as Crow recalled a rude customer at the chicken restaurant. Jack sipped his soda and finished it.

"I'm heading to the restroom," he said as he stood up. He walked away and Crow smiled widely.

"So, Yusei," Crow said as Yusei took a bite of pepperoni pizza, "How does it feel to have a really cute girl living with you?"

Yusei shrugged and swallowed his bite of food. "It's okay," he replied. He took a sip of soda.

"So...have you ever...fantasized about her?"

Yusei started to cough on his soda. He then gave Crow a look.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Have you ever fantasized about Akiza?"

"Sure. I wanted to comfort her and..."

"Not that type of fantasizing!" Crow said, "I mean the 'other' kind. The 'lustful' kind."

Yusei's eyes got big. He looked away, to hide his blushing face. "No," he replied firmly.

"Oh come on Yusei!" Crow replied quickly, "She's smoking hot!"

Crow then leaned over and saw a bit of red, coming out of the right corner of Yusei's face. "You have!" he noted.

Yusei turned to him and kept his voice to a whisper. "Okay. I have," Yusei admitted.

"Have you done it when your in bed, you're all alone, and then...know..."

Yusei shook his head, but his face became redder.

"Oh come on Yusei. You have. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Guys, and gals, do it all the time, many even daily at your age."

"Yeah, but I don't envision her with no clothes on," Yusei emphasized, "Like I'm sure you do."

"Hey! Everyone's got their fetishes," Crow said, "And besides, maybe she fantasizes about you."

"Yeah right," Yusei said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Crow said, "You've got your waist, and...that's it."

Yusei rolled his eyes and knew Crow wasn't going to white lie to him or give him encouragement. Crow was the type of person who gave it to you straight, whither it was pleasant or not to hear.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Yusei said and got up.

Crow turned and eyed Akiza. Leo and Luna had taken Martha outside, to enjoy the night view, leaving Akiza alone. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Akiza! How's it going?"

She turned to him and he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Crow," he said as they shook hands. Crow couldn't help, but look down at Akiza.

'Man! Those melons are even bigger up close! They're sure to be bigger without clothes on!'

Crow knew he couldn't stare too long, so he quickly looked back at her face. "So how's life living here, in such a nice home?"

"It's good," Akiza said, "Leo and Luna are really nice and don't bother me. Yusei's really nice too."

_"Yeah, Yusei,"_ Crow said, "What do you think about him?"

"He's all right," Akiza said.

"Do you think he's attractive?"

Akiza slightly blushed at the random question. "He's all right," she said, "He's got a nice waistline."

"Yeah. So...do you ever fantasize about him?"

Akiza was a bit startled and wiggled in her seat.

"Well, it's usually nice. He smiles at me and..."

"Not that fantasizing! I mean the really big one. The 'lustful' kind."

Akiza's face turned dark red and she knew she was caught. Akiza didn't know much about Crow, but figured that if he was asking, he'll keep it a secret.

"All right, yes," Akiza admitted in a whisper, "But don't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed," Crow said, "Besides, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Guys, and gals, do it all the time, many even daily at your age."

"Yeah, but I don't envision him naked," Akiza said. She then looked up and down at Crow. "Like I'm sure you do," Akiza said with sly smile.

Crow blushed at the comment and Yusei and Jack came from the upstairs bathroom.

"What? I don't envision Yusei naked!" Crow said.

"So," Jack said as he stood by Crow, "The secret's out!"

"Too bad Crow," Yusei added as he walked over, "I'm 100% straight, so you'll have to find someone else."

"I'm not gay!" Crow shouted, "I look at dirty magazines and videos every night!"

Everyone stared at him. Luckily, Leo, Luna, and Martha were still outside and didn't hear him. Crow just looked around at the three people in the room, as they stood in front of him.

"I...I do it for fun," Crow said nervously.

"Yeah right," Jack said, _"For fun._"

"Everybody does it," Crow countered.

Everyone continued to stare at him in silence. Crow just had a flustered look on his face.

"...uh...uh...shut up!"

Crow got up and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going Crow?" Yusei asked.

"To prove that I'm not gay!"

"What? Are you going to go touch yourself?" Jack asked.

"Maybe while thinking about two guys," Akiza added.

"Shut up!" Crow said.

He went out and slammed the door.

A few moments later, the twins and Martha came inside.

"Where's Crow?" Leo asked.

"He...ugh...ugh..." Yusei said nervously.

"Went to do something important," Akiza finished.

Jack couldn't help, but chuckle at the comment.

"Oh, that's too bad," Luna said, "We were hoping he'd stay for cake."

"We weren't sure what kind you guys liked, so we got marble," Leo said as he went to the kitchen.

Jack chuckled again. 'Now I have something to bug Crow about,' he thought, 'Marble is his favorite.'

Leo and Luna brought out the cake and some milk. They used the plates they had for pizza and cut everyone a piece. Once they were done, Martha and Jack had to leave.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer," Martha said as she gave the everyone a hug.

As soon as she hugged Jack, Jack quickly headed for the door.

"Jack!" Martha called, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to the twins, Yusei, and Akiza?"

Jack rolled his eyes, but Martha could read his actions.

"What if you never see them again?" she asked.

Jack turned around and shook everyone's hand. "Goodbye everyone," Jack called, while raising a hand, as he headed back towards the door. He then quickly left.

Everyone giggled, once the tall blond was out of he room.

"I have to get going," Martha said.

The twins gave her a hug, along with Akiza. When Martha got to Yusei, she hugged him, and gave him a wink, as she leaned back. Yusei blushed slightly as Martha headed for the door.

"See you all soon!" she called.

"Goodbye!" the twins and Akiza called.

Yusei just waved like a zombie, especially now that Martha knew what was going on.

**A/N: Sorry if the Crow scene/s upset you.**

**Also, school starts tomorrow for me, so sorry if I can't update every 2-3 days like I normally have. I'll update as soon as I can.**

** Thanks for the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**A/N: It's time for Akiza's gift to come? What will it be?**

**Warning: Slight incest theme, but it's not intentional. It's more as a joke.  
><strong>

Akiza smiled as she hopped into bed. She had just checked her e-mails and one of them said that her surprise was going to come the following morning.

"Now, I have to figure out a way to surprise them," Akiza said as she leaned on her side.

Akiza closed her eyes and thought.

"What if, we need something for breakfast. Then, Yusei and the twins could go out and buy it. By the time they come back, the surprise will be all set!"

Akiza smiled and then leaned to her night stand. She set her alarm for an hour earlier than usual and happily went to sleep.

In Yusei's room, he was still embarrassed by what had happened earlier in the night.

"Great!" Yusei said, "Now Martha's going to get on my case about Akiza. Not to mention Crow and Jack will probably find out. Then again, Crow already knows that I think she's pretty."

He rolled over and sighed. He had never found someone attractive before, so he knew what he had to do.

"I just have to keep my mind off of Akiza's body and more on her personality," Yusei said, "That shouldn't be too hard."

The next morning, Akiza got up early and quickly got dressed.

'I'll just have to get rid of some food, that we'll use for breakfast, and I'll be all set,' Akiza thought.

She quickly went downstairs and opened the fridge.

'The milk,' she thought, 'This way, they can't have cereal and Yusei can't have his oatmeal.'

She quickly noticed there still was some left. She quickly tried to drink the the rest, but poured it too fast. As Akiza tried to catch her breath, she heard a door close and she quickly hid the milk behind her back.

She noticed the person, who was up, was Yusei. He looked rather tired, like he hadn't slept at all.

"Yusei!" Akiza said in surprise, "I didn't think you got up this early!"

"I could say the same for you," he replied as he came down the steps. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get up anyways."

"Yeah," Akiza lied, "Me too."

Yusei then went past her and into the fridge. Akiza moved herself to the trash can and slipped the milk inside. She knew it should go in the recycling, but then Yusei or the twins would find it. 'The twins can afford another one,' Akiza thought.

"Hmm. I can't find the milk for my oatmeal," Yusei said, "I guess I'll have to go to the store." He headed for the door. "I'll use some of my own money," he proclaimed.

"Don't go just yet," Akiza said as she took his arm, "We have to wait for the twins!"

"Yeah. I mean, Leo really enjoys going grocery shopping," Yusei noted.

_Flashback_

Yusei pushed a shopping cart, as Leo came up to him with a bag of chips.

"Yusei, can I get this?"

"No, Leo," Yusei replied, "Now put that back."

"Awww," Leo said.

Later...

"Yusei, can I get this?" Leo asked as he held up a bag of candy.

"No Leo. It's not on the list."

Leo groaned and went to put it back.

At the checkout, Leo noticed the candy next to him.

"Yusei, can I get this?"

After hearing Leo for the millionth time, Yusei sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Leo cheered and put it on the conveyor belt.

_End Flashback_

"Akiza! Yusei!" the twins called from the steps.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"We need more milk for cereal," Yusei said, "Do you want to come with?"

"Nah," Leo said, "We can skip cereal for a day. How about eggs?"

"Sure," Yusei said.

"But wait," Akiza said, "Can we have scrambled?"

"Sure," Yusei replied.

"But..." Akiza said nervously, "We need milk."

"No we don't," Yusei answered, "I'll show you."

Akiza and him went to the stove, as the twins went back to get dressed. Yusei sprayed the pan and then put some eggs in. He took a spatula out and then broke the eggs. He then slid them around the pan.

"See?" Yusei said, "Scrambled eggs."

"They look more like pushed eggs to me," Akiza said.

Leo ran up to them.

"Whatcha making?" he asked.

"Scrambled eggs," Yusei said.

"Pushed eggs," Akiza countered.

"Cool!" Leo said, "I've never had _pushed_ eggs before!"

Yusei rolled his eyes. _"They're scrambled,"_ he said with some force, "See?"

"Those look like pushed eggs," Leo said.

He then saw Luna coming down the steps.

"Hey Luna! We're having _pushed eggs_ today."

"Great!" Luna replied, "I'd love to have some _pushed eggs."_

Yusei just put his hand to his head and sighed.

They made some toast and sausage to finish off the meal. Yusei poured each of them a big glass of orange juice to drink. They said grace and started to eat. Akiza kept an eye on the clock, knowing that they'd be there around 9 or so. Once they were done, Yusei and Akiza did the dishes. It was then, that they heard the doorbell.

"I've got it!" Leo called and then opened the door. A large man with a brown suit and clipboard stood with two large boxes.

"Akiza Izinski?" he asked.

"I've got it!" Akiza said and ran over to him. She then signed the forms and knew there was even more to come.

"What's in the box Akiza?" Leo asked as she pushed a box into the living room.

"Lets get the other in here and then you two can see," she replied.

Yusei and Akiza then pushed the other box in and Akiza confirmed they were the right ones. "Okay! You can open them!" Akiza said.

Leo then tried to open the box and everyone just watched. Leo grunted and tried to open it, but he couldn't get it.

"I can't get it!" Leo complained.

"Maybe that's because it's taped," Luna said. Leo looked back at the box. "Oh! Rght!" he said.

Yusei got a scissors and opened the box. The twins and Yusei gasped when they opened it.

"Wow!" Leo said excitedly, "A bike!"

"Yes," Akiza said, "And there's another one."

Leo looked over his bike. It was a blue and white mountain bike. Leo then found something else in the box.

"A helmet!" Leo proclaimed, which was the same colors as his bike. He also found a water bottle holder.

"A silver thing!" he yelled.

"That's a water bottle holder," Akiza said, "It comes with each one."

Akiza then helped Luna get her bike opened. It was pink and white and so was the helmet.

"Thanks Akiza!" the twins said as they ran up and gave her a hug. Akiza had bended down to their height and squeezed them tight. When the hug finished, Akiza stood up and Yusei went up to her.

"Thanks for getting the twins bicycles Akiza," Yusei said.

"Well, the twins paid for them, first of all, and second, who said it was just for the twins?"

Almost as if on cue, two more boxes were brought up. Yusei and Akiza went over and opened the boxes. There was a bicycle for Yusei and it was black and blue, with matching helmet. Akiza's bicycle was dark red and black, along with her helmet. To be honest, Akiza felt a little guilty that she had spent so much money on 4 new bikes, helmets, and water bottler holders.

"I'm sorry that I spent so much," Akiza said.

"No problem," Leo said, "Now I can practice for a Duel Runner!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Yusei said, "That's how I was able to learn."

"All right," Leo said excitedly, "Lets get some clothes on and lets go!"

"I don't have any," Akiza noted.

"We can give some of Yusei's clothes," Leo said.

"And if they don't fit, we'll give you a belt," Yusei said.

Akiza blushed and they went to their rooms. Yusei gave Akiza a gray shirt and black shorts. As they thought, Akiza's figure was a little more petite than Yusei's. So, he gave her a black belt (not the karate kind) and tightened it to fit. Yusei dressed in a similar fashion and they headed downstairs. Leo and Luna's dressed in green shorts, although Luna's were short shorts, and white shirts.

"Should we grab some water?" Akiza asked and Yusei went into a cupboard in the kitchen. It was full of water bottles that the twins had gotten from different contests and events that they had at school. They filled each one up with cold water and they put them on their bikes.

They rode the elevators downstairs and then headed out to the street.

"Where should we go?" Yusei asked.

"How about the park?" Luna suggested.

"Okay," Yusei said and they went off in a line. Luna was at the front, with Leo behind her, Akiza, and then Yusei followed. Plus, it was easier for Akiza and Yusei to keep an eye on the younger ones.

They headed out through the streets and they quickly made their way out of the city. The park was only a few city blocks away and had a few trails and roads for them to bike on. Once they made it to the park, they went to one of trails. As they rode, Yusei's lack of sleep the night earlier was starting to take effect. Despite trying everything he could think of to get to sleep, he couldn't, and he had just laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

He looked ahead in the distance and all he could see was Akiza. It didn't take long for his eyes to notice her wearing his black shorts. Soon, it lead him to staring at her small, round butt.

"Hehe," Yusei laughed drowsily as his face turned red, "Butt."

Apparently, Yusei had said it a bit too loud, as Akiza looked over her shoulder. "What'd ya say Yusei?"

Yusei quickly tried to think of a way out of it. "I said...uh...bug," Yusei lied, "There was a bug flying by me."

"Oh," Akiza said.

Yusei shook his head when Akiza turned around. 'I've got to stop thinking about her body,' he thought, 'Try to think about something else!'

A few minutes later, as they went by some trees, Akiza stood up, and Yusei's face was a short ways away.

'Crap!' Yusei thought as he still hadn't thought of anything else to think about.

Luckily, she didn't stand for very long and Yusei soon realized that he needed a brake. Not only was he getting tired, but his lower area was starting to get numb.

"Hey guys," Yusei said, "I'm going to stop at that stop sign up there."

They were about to exit a trail and a street corner was just to their left. Akiza wondered why, but noticed Yusei was trying to stand tall on his blue and black bike.

"I'll stop too," she said.

"But we just started," Leo noted.

"Yeah, I wanna keep going," Luna added.

"The two of us will stop there," Yusei said, "You guys can bike around the block if you want."

"Okay," the twins said and sped off.

Akiza and Yusei stopped at the stop sign and then got off. Akiza watched as Yusei walked rather awkwardly, confirming what she already suspected.

"So, why'd you want to stop?" Akiza asked as she took a sip from her water bottle. They put their bikes' kick stands on and leaned lightly against them.

"I needed the water," Yusei noted, "Plus, I'm rather tired."

Akiza smiled slyly. "Is it because your groin is going numb?" Yusei blushed and looked down at the sidewalk. "Yeah, that too."

Akiza put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," Yusei said, "But it is rather awkward to say."

Akiza giggled. "We're old enough Yusei, that I'm pretty sure we can talk to each other about any subject."

Yusei looked up at her. "What about the twins?" he asked.

"Well, at least when the twins aren't around."

They both chuckled slightly, but they knew what they had said was true. It also gave them some confidence, as to what they could tell each other.

Back with Leo and Luna, Leo couldn't keep his mind off of girls. He had always thought of them as yucky and weird. For some reason, he couldn't help, but noticed them as they biked.

'Hey! That girl's wearing shorts! So is that one!' he thought. He quickly shook his head.

'Wait! Why am I thinking about if they're wearing shorts or not?' he wondered, 'Girls are yucky!'

He kept pedaling and, much like Yusei, couldn't get his mind off of girls.

"There's some more shorts!' he thought as he passed a group of girls,

'No! Don't think like that!' he thought as he closed his eyes, 'Stop! Stop! Stop..."

Leo opened his eyes and was stuck staring at Luna's butt in her small, green, short shorts.

"No!" Leo screamed and zoomed past Luna.

"Wait! Leo! Where are you going?" Luna asked as she tried to catch up with him.

Soon, Leo had made his way around the block and Yusei was feeling much better.

"C'mon you guys!" Leo said as he skidded to a halt, "Lets go home!"

"Okay..." Yusei said, but before he could finish, Leo was racing off towards home.

They all got on their bikes and soon caught up to them. As Leo rode, he still was staring when he saw a girl wearing shorts, or especially short shorts.

'Why? Why am I thinking like this?' he wondered.

When they made it home, they put their bikes in a parking lot just for the tops. It was well secured and safe. When they got upstairs, Leo ran inside.

"I'm going to take a nap," Leo said and ran to his room.

'Maybe this will get these weird thoughts out of my head,' he thought.

Yusei yawned as the rest of them stood in the entry way. "I think I will too," he said and headed for his room.

As he passed Akiza's room, something shown in the light. Yusei took a step back and saw a red colored duel disk. He went up to it and picked it up.

"Wow! This is a well made duel disk," he said to himself as he picked it up. He then saw the deck holder.

"I should definitely ask Akiza if she wants to duel!" he said, "I'm sure she's a great duelist."

**A/N: So Yusei's going to ask! Find out next Chapter what will happen.**

**Sorry of the slight incest, when Leo was on his bike, upset you. I don't know what to think of Leo and Luna's relationship, to be honest.**

**Please Review if you can and thank you for the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**A/N: Sorry if everyone thinks I'm having LunaxLeo get together. That wasn't really the intention at all. Sorry if you were confused.**

**Anyways, on to the next Chapter!**

Once Yusei was done examining Akiza's duel disk, he set it back in it's proper place, and went to his room. After all the biking and lack of sleep the night before, it was nice to finally have some time to get to sleep.

Once Yusei got comfortable, and adjusted to some sunlight that came through the window, he he slowly started to dream.

_Yusei's Dream_

Yusei was dueling someone, on a large concrete floor. They were wearing a large, dark red outfit. Due to it's large size, it hide almost every physical feature about the duelist, except for their large chest. Yusei now knew it was a female and that she was also wearing a white colored mask.

Yusei knew that his Stardust Dragon was out, but his opponent didn't appear to have any cards. When he looked at her, he could sense that he somehow knew her. That she was familiar to him. He started to walk towards her, wanting to know who she was. Suddenly, he heard her speak.

"Stay away from me," she yelled and slowly started to walk backwards.

"Why?" Yusei asked as he followed her, "Are you afraid of me?"

"You're a man! I know what you're like! You're going to hurt me!" she cried as she continued walking backwards.

"No I'm not!" Yusei said as he walked at her pace. "Is something wrong?"

"No!"

"Then why are you scared of me?"

"Because! You'll be just like all the other men I have encountered. You'll try to be my friend and then leave me all alone!"

"No! I'm not like them!" Yusei replied, "I can be your friend. In fact, I want to be your friend..."

"Lies!" she cried, "You'll be my friend and then, when the right moment comes, you'll try to take advantage of me and my body!"

"I would never do that!" Yusei said, "I would never take advantage of any woman!"

"More lies!" she cried, "This discussion's over!"

Suddenly, a monster appeared to be coming out of the ground. Yusei closed his eyes, as he was thrown back by a very strong gust of wind, and didn't get to see the monster. When he opened his eyes, to see what had happened, the monster was gone. There was a big hole in the floor and whimpers almost seemed to be coming from the girl.

Yusei slowly stood up and walked over to her. The girl seemed to notice him, when he got a few steps from her.

"No! Stop!" she cried. She tried to step back, but tripped on a piece of the floor. She hit the ground, on her butt, with a thump.

"Ow!" she cried and, as soon as she could look up, Yusei was right in front of her.

"Here," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Why don't you take off that mask and show me who you really are?"

"No!" she said as she shook her head, "I can't! I'm ugly!"

Yusei smiled.

"But you seem like a good person, deep down inside..."

"I'm not! I've hurt people and I feel terrible about it!" She looked away from him. "I don't deserve your kindness!"

"That's not true. You deserve kindness..."

"No I don't! I almost hurt you!" she cried, "Why are you still trying to help me?"

"Because I care about you," Yusei said kindly. He reached for her mask and got his hand on it. The girl put a hand on his wrist with both hands.

"Please don't!" she cried, "I'm a hideous monster!"

"No you're not," Yusei said smoothly, "You're beautiful."

The girl whimpered and Yusei wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. I won't judge how you look underneath. I know that you're a very beautiful person."

The girl stopped. "Okay," she said softly.

Yusei reached up and took off the mask.

"Akiza?" he asked as he looked at the girl under the mask. Akiza had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Yusei, help me!"

Yusei wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't worry Akiza. I'm here to help you."

_End Dream_

Yusei woke up and sat up in a hot sweat. After he took a few deep breaths, he laid back down, and turned to his right. He quickly took his top layer of sheets and pulled it towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around it, just like he had done for Akiza in the dream. Despite what had happened today, Yusei knew that there was something, deep down inside, that was bothering Akiza. Obviously those thoughts had gone into his dream.

Yusei could sense that Akiza was hiding something, something that she didn't want Yusei or the twins to know about. Hence the outfit and mask in the dream. But he remembered what she had said earlier:

"We're old enough Yusei, that I'm pretty sure we can talk to each other about any subject."

Despite this being about something completely different, Yusei knew those words still held true.

Yusei held onto the sheets tightly, with his long, thin arms.

"Don't worry Akiza. I'll help you," he whispered.

Back in Leo's room, Leo was having a much better dream...

_Leo's Dream_

At first, Leo found himself in a puffy, white room, almost like the insides of a cloud. Suddenly, a girl his age with long, brown hair walked up to him, wearing jean short shorts.

Leo's face grew red, as the girl approached him. She smiled knowingly and quickened her pace. When she got up to Leo, she turned around and wiggled her butt at him.

"Oh Leo," she said smoothly, "Feel my tiny, little, butt."

Leo's hands quickly went to her bottom and the girl started to giggle at him. Leo laughed a little awkwardly, as he gently felt the fabric hug her butt.

Suddenly, another girl his age appeared next to him, but with long, blonde hair. She was wearing a pink belly shirt that showed her flat stomach.

"Touch my stomach," she said slyly and Leo's hands moved from one girl to another. Yet again, Leo started to laugh awkwardly, as his hands felt her bare mid-section.

Soon, both girls started to laugh loudly and Leo joined in.

_Leo continues to dream_

As Leo dreamed, he didn't know that his hands were going over his own butt and stomach. Leo's shirt had now rolled up to his upper chest and his hands roamed his bare stomach. His hands then quickly moved to his own butt, which was still covered by his shorts. While he did this, he laughed the same way as in his dream.

A few moments later, Luna walked by, and saw the door was open. She heard Leo laughing and she saw Leo rolling around. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Boys," she said to herself.

Luna then made her way across the apartment, to where Yusei was sleeping. His door was open too and his arms were wrapped around his sheets. He also seemed to be muttering something into them.

"Men," she said to herself and rolled her eyes.

She went back to the living room, where Akiza was watching TV. She sat down next to her.

"Hey Akiza?"

"Yeah?"

Luna turned to the TV.

"I think we girls are the only normal people in this house."

Akiza giggled at the comment.

"Very true," she said as they continued to watch TV.

An hour later or so, Yusei came out of his room. He walked past Akiza's room, which he saw her red duel disk. He remembered that he wanted to duel her, before he had slept.

He made his way downstairs, where Akiza was sitting on the couch, while Luna seemed to be cooking something for an easy dinner.

He headed for the couch and sat down next to her.

"Akiza?" he asked.

She turned to him. "What is it?"

Yusei turned to her. "Do you think we could duel each other?"

Akiza bit her lip and shook her head. She looked down at her legs.

"Why not?" he asked in a friendly tone, "I saw your duel disk."

Akiza's eyes went wide for a moment and then went back to their normal size.

"I know you must have a deck!" he continued, "And you seem like a very smart woman, who knows how to handle one."

Akiza couldn't help, but smile at Yusei's words. Although, she didn't like to toot her own horn, she did admit that she was a pretty good duelist.

"See?" Yusei said as he saw the smile that he loved, "So why don't we duel tonight?"

"Isn't it a bit late?" she asked, trying to avoid doing it so soon.

"Okay then, tomorrow when I get home from work."

"But won't you be tired and stuff?" Akiza asked.

"Nah," Yusei said as he stood up, "Liddy will keep me at the lanes all day, so I won't be walking around and putting stuff back."

Yusei went to go help Luna with dinner, as Akiza looked down.

"What should I do?" she thought.

Suddenly, Leo ran out of his room, and downstairs.

"You guys?" he said rather nervously, "Why is my stomach all red and my butt hurt?"

"Why?" Yusei asked, "What were you doing?"

"Sleeping," Leo replied.

"Maybe you slept wrong," Luna said, "You were moving around a lot."

"I was?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "So what were you dreaming about?"

Leo froze, as he knew what he was dreaming about.

"I was uh...fighting a...tiger!" Leo lied.

"A tiger?" Luna asked.

"Yeah!"

Luna and Yusei gave him confused stares.

"He was going to attack the president Yusei!" Leo added.

"Wouldn't he have body guards?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, but they were turned...into...monkeys!"

"By who?" Akiza asked as she watched from the couch.

"By the...evil..."

Leo noticed a picture by the couch.

"Crow!" he said, "Our friend Crow turned them into monkeys."

Everyone nodded.

"That seems like something Crow would do," Yusei noted, "But didn't someone try to stop him?"

"Oh, you did," Leo said and Yusei smiled proudly.

"But you were too weak and Crow beat you to a pulp."

Yusei frowned and Luna and Akiza laughed.

"Anyways, lets get dinner ready," Yusei said as he went over to the microwave.

Akiza's smile quickly faded, as she turned back around.

"What should I do?" she asked herself.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! **

**Thanks for the support you guys and review if you have time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10!**

**Thanks for the responses! You guys are awesome!**

**Note: I can't write duels and instead of bothering someone to write it for me (especially with everyone's busy schedules) I'll just sim through the duel. I'll try to have a little bit of turns involved, but only one or two.**

Akiza tossed and turned in her bed. She had no idea what she was going to do for her duel and could only imagine what would happen to Yusei.

_Akiza Dreams_

Akiza was dueling Yusei and her Black Rose Dragon was out on the field. Yusei didn't have any cards out.

"Black Rose Dragon attack!" Akiza cried. She tried really hard to hold back her powers as the dragon let on the assault.

However, it was not enough. As soon as the dragon's circular attack hit Yusei, he flew backwards a long ways. The ground shook, as the attack also wrecked the concrete ground they were standing on.

"Yusei!" she cried and quickly made her way over to him.

Yusei tried to sit upright, as Akiza put a hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me," he said as he pulled his left arm away. Akiza gasped slightly.

"Yusei, I'm trying to help you..."

"Yeah right!" he said as he got to his knees, "You're nothing, but a witch!"

Akiza's eyes started to water and soon, she buried her face in her hands. Yusei slowly got up and walked past her. Akiza looked up to him, her eyes red and swollen, as Yusei turned to her.

"I wish I had never met you," Yusei said coldly and walked away.

Akiza turned back around and laid face first on the ground. She buried her face into her now folded arms and she started crying again.

_End Dream_

Akiza woke up from her nightmare and took a few deep breaths. Although her nightmare was...well...a nightmare, she actually saw some good from it.

"That's it," she said with a smile as she went back to sleep, "I know exactly what to do."

The next morning, Yusei got up to go to work. He put on his work clothes and went to eat breakfast. Soon, Akiza and the twins followed.

"You ready to duel today?" Yusei asked.

"Y...yeah," Akiza said in a shy tone.

"Don't worry about it," Yusei said, "I'm just poking some fun at it. This doesn't count for anything and we're just playing for fun. So it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, right," Akiza said.

Yusei got up and wen to clean himself off.

"I've got to leave in a little over an hour," he said, "So I'm going to get ready."

He went to the bathroom and left the rest of them at the table.

"So," Akiza started, "Is Yusei a tough competitor?"

"Nah," Leo said, "He probably won't go all out. He only does that with really good duelists, like yours truly."

Leo flashed a grin and then got up. "Don't worry," he said as he patted Akiza's shoulder.

"Right," Akiza said and took a scoop of her oatmeal. Leo then ran off.

Luna was finished with her breakfast and walked over to Akiza. She leaned in close to her ear.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "Yusei holds back in almost all of exhibition duels, including Leo's."

Akiza turned and smiled at her.

Later, Akiza sat on her bed, with her duel disk on her arm. She touched the card holders and her hand soon made it's way to her deck. She drew the first card, which was her strongest one, Black Rose Dragon.

She sighed and knew just how powerful it was. It was obvious that she couldn't use it in this duel. Akiza knew that she had some other cards that she would be using instead. Suddenly, the door opened and Yusei shouted, "I'm home."

Downstairs, the twins ran up to him. "So how was your day?" Luna asked.

"Ugh," Yusei groaned, "It was terrible! People wouldn't stop coming, my back and knees started acting up, and it was just awful."

Akiza had made her way downstairs and had heard everything. "Oh! I guess you can't duel," Akiza replied, "Oh well."

"Nah," Yusei said, "I'm fine. Let me go get my deck and change clothes." He quickly ran to his room.

"Where are we going to duel anyways?" Akiza asked. "Outside," Leo noted and he opened the curtain to show her that it was a beautiful day outside.

Akiza sighed. 'With my luck, I'll blow Yusei into the pool, and get him soaking wet.'

Once Yusei was set, Akiza and Yusei stood outside and faced each other. Leo and Luna sat down on a bench, about in the center of where they were going to duel.

"This is going to be great!" Leo said. "Yeah," Luna added.

"Lets duel," Akiza and Yusei shouted.

"I'll go first," Yusei said as he took another card, "I summon Sonic Chick in attack mode!" (300 ATK/300 DEF) "I then put one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn," Akiza said and drew a card. She looked at what she had and there wasn't a very good variety.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Yusei flinched at her last few words.

'No monsters?' he thought, 'Does she want me to attack? But she does have that one face-down card. Maybe it's luring me to attack.'

Yusei looked down at his hand.

'I've got an idea.'

"I summon Speed Warrior to the field in attack mode!" (900 ATK/400 DEF) "During the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, it's attack points are doubled!" (1800 ATK/400 DEF)

"First, I have Sonic Chick attack you directly!"

Sonic Chick went towards Akiza. Yusei wanted her to attack first, in case it would be destroyed. However, the bird's attack went straight through.

Akiza's life points: (4000-3700)

Yusei waited, expecting Akiza's card to do something, but instead, it just stayed face down. Yusei then attacked again, decreasing her life points to 1900.

Yusei just stood there confused. 'Why isn't she putting up a defense?' he wondered, 'Is she waiting for something? Maybe if she loses enough life points, she gets a really big effect or something. I'll hold back a little.'

"I end my turn," he declared. The next turn, Akiza was able to draw and summon Witch of the Black Rose. (1700 ATK/ 1200 DEF) The surprising thing was, Akiza didn't attack with it. She then ended her turn.

As the duel went along, Yusei didn't understand what Akiza's strategy was. It was clear that she wasn't intent on attacking, as she only summoned out small, weak monsters. It was also interesting how she used some of her trap cards, to bring down Yusei's life points, despite it being obvious that her deck wasn't reliant on it. There were even a few turns that Akiza only drew a card and ended her turn. Yusei did the same, because he was more into finding out Akiza's strategy, rather than the final out come.

The twins were soon bored by the duel, as it became obvious that it wasn't going to be a back and forth barn-burner duel. They soon leaned forward and even yawned a few times. Finally, it was the last turn.

"Stardust Dragon attack Akiza directly!" Yusei called. Stardust flew past Akiza and brought her life points to zero.

Leo and Luna quickly got up and were rather unimpressed by the duel. "That sucked," Leo flat out noted, "Akiza never attacked Yusei once."

"I know," Luna added, "But she did take out a lot of his life points considering that."

Once the twins were inside, Akiza tried to follow them. However, Yusei wanted to ask some questions and learn more about her.

"That was a great duel," Yusei as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh yeah. It was great," Akiza said, trying to wave it off.

"Do you think you could tell me what your strategy was?" Yusei asked.

"It was...um...well...you saw it in action," Akiza lied. Yusei wasn't convinced.

"Where did you go to school?" Yusei asked.

"Duel Academy."

"Where did you finish?"

"Um...top of my class," Akiza said slightly embarrassed. Yusei smiled.

"So the top student used a deck, that isn't overloaded with spell and trap cards, without ever attacking?"

Akiza didn't know what to say and looked around. Yusei looked at her carefully. It was obvious that Akiza was smart and a great duelist, probably as good as he was. Yet, why was she holding back so much of her potential?

"Akiza, why did you hold back so much?"

"Well, it was an exhibition duel and all," she noted.

"But not attacking seems a little overboard. Don't you think?"

"Um...well," Akiza said as she squirmed.

Yusei knew he hit the nail on the head. Why was she so afraid of attacking him? Yusei turned on his duel disk. He then quickly reached over and turned on Akiza's duel disk.

"Yusei...what are you doing?" Akiza asked nervously.

Yusei gently put his left arm around her. He looked her in the eyes and flashed a rare smile. His voice was soft and gentle.

"I'm going to help you," he said.

"But...I..."

Yusei ran across from her. He drew 5 cards from his deck and nodded to her. Akiza looked down and did as he had noted. Yusei drew a card and ended his turn. Akiza followed his lead, as she drew a card, and ended her turn. Yusei repeated the cycle and then Akiza drew another card, on her second turn. Yusei then called to her.

"Play a monster!" he yelled.

"But it's weak," Akiza noted.

"I don't care," Yusei said, "They're just life points!"

Akiza shook her head. "No," she said in a whisper.

Yusei could tell something was wrong. He took off his duel disk, which was still activated, and set it on the ground. He put his cards into his deck and then ran over to her.

"Come on Akiza!" he said in a firm, but also gentle tone.

"No!" Akiza cried, "I can't!"

"Why not?"

Akiza's voice started to crack and her eyes started to water.

"Because, I'll hurt you..."

"Akiza," Yusei said as he stood in front of her and put a hand on each shoulder, "It'll only attack my duel disk. Besides, they're just life points."

"No they're not!

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"I have psychic powers," Akiza admitted.

Yusei's eyes grew wide. "Psychic powers?"

"Yes okay! I can't control them and that's why I didn't attack you!"

Akiza now started to bawl. Yusei just stood there, almost as if he was frozen. It wasn't like his dream, where he would quickly wrap her in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He didn't understand what these powers were or what they did, but they must do something very bad. No matter what they did, however, Yusei was going to help her.

"It's okay Akiza," Yusei said, as he was still holding her shoulders, "I can help you!"

He tried to take Akiza's right hand and help her play the monster that she was holding. But Akiza pulled away.

"No Yusei! You can't help me! You don't have psychic powers!"

"It doesn't matter Akiza! I can still..."

"No!" she cried, "You're not like him! You can't relate to me!"

"Who's him?" Yusei asked.

"Sayer," Akiza cried and she tried to start running. Yusei let go of her and put his hands at his side. Akiza put the cards into her deck and turned off her duel disk. She continued to cry, as she ran inside. She passed the twins, who were on the couch. She made her way upstairs and into her room. She slammed the door shut and hopped onto her bed. She buried her face into her arms and pillow, as she continued to weep.

Outside, Yusei put on his duel disk and deactivated it. He went inside, where the twins looked at him.

"What's Akiza crying about?" Luna asked.

"Sayer," Yusei said softly.

The twins looked at each other in confusion, as they all wondered who this 'Sayer' really was.

**A/N: The plot thickens! Hope you're not upset!  
><strong>

**Please comment if you can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11!**

**Thanks for your support! Here's the next Chapter!**

Akiza laid in her bed crying as the twins and Yusei slowly made their way up to her room. Yusei lead them and he slowly opened the door. They looked inside, to see Akiza's sad state. They quietly made their way inside and Yusei made sure to shut the door gently.

Yusei sat at the end of Akiza's bed, while the twins just stood, and watched.

Yusei folded his hands and tilted his head down. He didn't know what to say or do. After all, he had never been in a situation like this. Akiza's crying soon stopped and Yusei knew that now he should talk.

"Um..." he said nervously, "It's okay."

"No it's not okay," Akiza said as she lifted her head from her pillow, "You guys now see me as a monster."

"That's not true," the twins said quickly, "We still see you as Akiza. The girl we adopted."

Akiza shook her head. "I won't blame you if you want me to leave. It's happened everywhere else I have stayed."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded and looked down at her pillow. She explained how her parents had found out about her powers and kicked her out of her home. She then explained how she went from house to house, in foster care, but was soon returned back to foster care.

"Who's Sayer?" Leo finally asked.

"He was the man in charge of the Arcadia Movement," Akiza said, "After I was kicked out of yet another house, I think the word about my powers had somehow reached him. He then went to foster care to adopt me. At first, he made things sound great, and I actually thought he would help me. After taking a few practice duels, Sayer noted that I was one of, if not the, strongest psychic duelists he had ever seen. He then told me that the Movement was going to be my new family and that I didn't have to worry about going to foster care anymore. The Movement had everything: a school, gym, dorm rooms, and areas for us to duel. It had everything you could ever want and, for once, I felt like I had a home. I thought I'd never leave."

"But that obviously didn't happen," Luna noted.

Akiza nodded.

"What did you do for school?" Yusei said, "You said you went to Duel Academy. So, how did that all work?"

"Well," Akiza said, "That was one of Sayer's biggest issues with me. You see, Duel Academy was still offered in the same region where the Movement was located. Kids in nearby houses were picked up, by buses, that went to Duel Academy. Not only that, but Duel Academy was a bit suspicious if Arcadia was even a school to begin with."

"So what happened?" Leo asked.

"I still went to Duel Academy and, at first, was upset by it. Duel Academy filed a report, to the police, to have Arcadia looked into, and how well it did for education. Members of Arcadia were asked about what they did and students were asked what they learned about in the 'school.'"

Akiza made quotes with her last word and everyone took notice.

"What did you mean by 'school?" Luna asked as she made quotes like Akiza.

"It wasn't really a school at all. All we did was learn how to increase our strength and power when we dueled. The damage we created during a duel was real and, as much as I hate to admit it, I was clearly the most powerful student in Arcadia."

Everyone else gasped. Leo and Luna grabbed onto each other.

"So...you're saying that...when you duel..." Leo started.

"That you can physically hurt people..." Luna finished, "Like really really badly?"

Akiza nodded and turned to see their now frightened look. "But I didn't ever _seriously_ hurt anyone," Akiza noted, "Everyone I dueled is still here."

Leo and Luna lightened their grip and let go. Yusei just frowned at her, not in shame, but sadness Akiza turned back to her pillow.

"Anyways, Duel Academy looked into what the Movement was really about. They asked other members, including myself questions. Sayer told us to lie to them, but it was already too late. They soon found out that Sayer's real goals was to use us as an army and to take over the world. The police got him and threw him in the Facility. There, he went nuts, and...lets just say you can figure out the rest."

Yusei and the twins nodded.

"But..." Akiza said as she looked down, "I still feel bad about him. I mean, I understand he was a bad person, but...he offered me a home. A good home, with nice things. So, even though I know he's bad a person, I was and still am saddened by his loss."

Akiza turned to the other people in the room. "Does that make me a bad person?"

They all shook their heads.

"You're not a bad person Akiza," Luna said as Leo and her walked up to the bed.

"Besides, it shows that you care about other people," Leo noted.

Akiza pushed herself up and she sat up. The twins sat down next to her.

"So what happened afterward?" Yusei asked as he was now farther from Akiza.

"I was sent back to the foster care, until I would graduate Duel Academy. Then, I was put into adoption until you guys adopted me."

"Where did all the Arcadia kids go?" Leo asked.

"They went their separate ways, most went to find other schools that would accept them. I think there's a school overseas, in Europe, that might have accepted them. They weren't in foster care before, like I was, so they had no place to go. Duel Academy accepted a few of them that lived in the area."

"Did you become friends with any of them that attended?" Luna asked. Akiza shook her head.

"No. I was always by myself. I've..." she paused for a moment, "Never had any friends before."

Everyone's eyes saddened and the twins quickly wrapped Akiza in a hug, around her waist.

"Don't worry Akiza," Luna said, "You're our friend."

"Right," Leo said, "And you can always come to us if you need support."

Akiza smiled. "Thank you you guys!" She put her right hand on Leo's shoulder and her left on Luna.

"We can even help you try to control your powers," Yusei noted.

Akiza and the twins turned to him. They looked surprised by the remark, but they all soon smiled. Leo and Luna then hugged Akiza even tighter than before.

"Yusei's right," Leo said, "We'll help you control your powers!"

"That way, we can all be able to duel you," Luna noted.

"Thank you so much!" Akiza said as she looked down at the two younger children.

In Yusei's mind, Yusei really wanted to join in the group hug.

'C'mon Yusei!' Yusei thought, 'Now's your chance to have your first hug with her!'

Yusei leaned in and put his hands up by his face. He stared as the twins and Akiza were still in a hug and had their eyes closed.

'C'mon Yusei! Don't be a wimp!'

Yusei was just a very short ways away, when the twins and Akiza heard the bed squeak. The all opened their eyes.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Luna asked. Yusei froze and got a nervous look on his face.

'C'mon! Say you want to join the hug!' Yusei scolded himself.

"I...uh...was going to...tickle Leo," Yusei said as he started to tickle Leo. He let go of Akiza and soon the two were on the floor.

"That was rather random," Luna noted angerly, "C'mon Akiza. It's almost time for dinner!"

Akiza nodded and the girls left. After a moment, Yusei stopped and Leo stopped laughing.

"Where did the girls go?" Leo asked as he still laid on the floor.

"I think they are going to go make dinner or something," Yusei noted.

"Dinner! All right!" Leo yelled as he got up and ran out of the room.

When Leo was gone, Yusei sighed.

"I have no spine," Yusei muttered to himself.

Later, the four of them were up watching TV. It was getting late and they were all growing tired.

"I'm going to bed," Akiza noted as she yawned. She got up and left.

"I am too," Yusei noted.

"I'll go too," Leo added.

They both got up. "Luna, you coming?" Yusei asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up," Luna said, "You guys go ahead. Besides, you'll probably have to fight over who gets the bathroom."

Leo and Yusei looked at one another and quickly ran off. Luna smiled, as she watched them leave. She then turned back to the TV. Suddenly, a new show came on.

"Tonight, you can get this great new swim trunks made just for men!" the announcer said, "It provides the appeal for you while it feels good _down there!"_

Suddenly, they showed me wearing the swim-trunks. Luna's eyes got wide.

'They sure have nice waistlines,' Luna noted as many of them where lean and flat. Some of them had some muscle, but it wasn't overboard.

Normally, Luna would have changed the channel. But for some reason, she kept watching, taking notice of the men's bodies. For some reason, they actually looked good.

'I like their waistlines,' Luna thought, 'I don't understand why though.'

Footsteps soon approached and Luna didn't hear them, until they spoke.

"I'm going to take a shower, so do you wanna go in first?" Leo asked as he looked at her.

Luna turned and saw Leo wasn't wearing a shirt. She then noticed he had a small, lean waist.

"Ahhhhh!" Luna screamed and ran all the way into the bathroom. Leo just looked in confusion.

"She could have just said, 'Okay." Leo noted.

Luna quickly got done with her bathroom needs, put on her PJ's, and hopped into bed, to avoid seeing Leo again. She heard the shower go on and then off. Soon, Leo climbed into bed.

"Love ya Luna," he said, "Goodnight!"

"Love you too," Luna said back nervously.

'Why am I finding men attractive?' Luna wondered to herself, 'I never thought this before!"

Over in Yusei's room, Yusei would normally start to fantasize about Akiza. However, tonight, he was scolding himself.

"Why can't I be like in my dreams?" he muttered to himself, "I should have hugged her! Then again, since the twins had her waist, I would have been stuck with..."

Yusei shook his head.

"Still! I could have hugged her neck or hugged her waist, like the twins. I can't make excuses! I have to start showing her my feelings!"

In Akiza's room, Akiza was worried.

"I just hope I will be able to control my powers," Akiza said quietly to herself, "Then, maybe, I will truly have a home, where people will love me for who I am."

Back in the twins room, Leo was already asleep.

"Ah...short shorts," he muttered to himself.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. A couple of my classes are harder than I thought.**

**Hope you're not upset and thanks again for all your support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12!**

**Thanks for the reviews and views! If there's anything that you'd like to have happen, I'm open to suggestions!**

The next morning, Akiza woke up and got dressed. She made her way downstairs and saw that the twins and Yusei were already up.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she looked over at the kitchen table.

A bunch of papers were scattered on the wooden kitchen table. Many of them had bad drawings and words written all over them.

"We're trying to figure out a way to help you control your powers," Leo said excitedly.

Akiza walked over to the table and picked up one of the papers.

"Why does this one have a bad drawing of Yusei and then the word 'attack' written on it?" Akiza asked. Leo grinned, showing his teeth, and laughed nervously. He reached over and took the paper from out of her hand.

Akiza then turned to Yusei and Luna, who looked as if they didn't know what was going on.

"What are other ones have you made?" Yusei asked as he decided to take a second look at the badly drawn drawings.

One had a picture of Akiza being a Godzilla and she was towering over the buildings of New Domino.

Another had a picture of Akiza with angry look on her face and her hair all over the place.

Finally, Akiza had an angry look and Black Rose Dragon was next to her. A purple ball was heading for a small house. An arrow was pointing at the house and read, "Jack and Crow's place."

"Why is this pointing at Jack and Crow's place?" Luna asked.

Yusei's face froze, as he realized he was the one who drew the last one and not Leo. "Yeah Leo," Yusei said, "Why did _you_ draw this?"

"I didn't do it," Leo noted. "Me neither," his sister added.

They all turned to Yusei and stared at him.

"Okay, moving on," Yusei said quickly. He didn't want to confess that Crow was staring at Akiza's breasts while he visited the week before. "What should we do about Akiza's powers?"

"What are you having the most trouble with?" Luna asked as she turned to Akiza.

"Well, I'd like to avoid hitting my opponents directly, so I guess accuracy."

"Could we get something to aim at?" Leo asked, "Like clay disks or something?"

"We don't have any of those," Luna noted.

"Sure we do," Leo countered.

He ran to the cupboards and got out a bunch of plates. These plates, in particular, were well made, and had a blue rim to them.

"Come on! Lets see if these babies can fly!" Leo said as he made his way to the sliding glass door. He held one like a Frisbee.

"No Leo!" Luna cried and quickly made her way to her brother before he could throw one. She grabbed the plate in his hand. "We need these for special company!"

"Special company?" Leo asked, "Who's that? The most special person we had was Jack, but we didn't set these out for him! Last week he ate pizza off of a napkin!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, we're still not using them," she said.

"Why don't we go to that retail store 'Feet Farm' and try to find something there to aim at?" Yusei suggested, "Like a target or something."

"All right," Leo said, "But first, can we eat? I'm starving."

Everyone laughed.

After getting full on breakfast, they all headed out to Feet Farm. When they got there, they had a bunch of different targets, which were mostly used for hunting. However, none of them were interested in that, as they all hated guns with a passion. They instead wanted ones for Akiza to aim at, using her powers.

"What about this one?" Leo asked as he noted a really fancy one. It was square shaped and had lots of lines for different heights.

"We don't need one that's fancy," Yusei noted, "Just a strong one that will support Akiza's attacks and gives us a basic bull-eye."

They soon found one. It had a yellow bull-eye, followed by a red outline, then blue, and finally black. The rest of it was white. They all pitched in and grabbed about 15 of them. They put them into the orange cart and made their way to the check-out lanes.

"So, going to do some hunting?" the cashier with short black hair asked.

"Right," Yusei said sarcastically, "Hunting."

Once they paid, they went back home to their apartment. Granted, it wasn't easy getting 15 targets inside, but after about 10 minutes, all of them were safely in the twin's backyard.

"Now what?" Akiza asked.

"We set them up," Yusei said.

He then picked one up and set it on the back wall. "Um, Yusei," Luna said, "If Akiza's powers are as strong as she says, shouldn't we avoid putting it by the wall? It might break and then fall down to the street."

"Right!" Leo added, "Someone could get hurt!"

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked. He then looked over the railing and froze. He never had realized just how high up they really were. "Um...sure," Yusei said as he turned back to them, while scratching the back of his head. "Lets find another spot."

He then picked up the target and put it in front of the pool.

"That'll just cause a big splash," Akiza noted.

Yusei groaned and then picked up the sign, yet again. He put it towards the house.

"That'll just cause damage," Leo noted, as he shook his head, with his arms folded.

Yusei sighed. "Why don't you all just pick a location then?"

"Okay," they all said in unison and picked up the target. They put it towards the shorter side of the building and a good distance from the wall.

"There," the three of them said together. Yusei just sweat dropped, as it was the only place he hadn't tried.

"Okay," Akiza said, "I'll get my duel disk and we'll be all set." She ran inside.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Leo asked, "Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Yusei said confidently, "She'll be fine. Besides, we haven't seen how strong her powers are yet."

Akiza came out with her duel disk on her left arm.

"Okay," Yusei said, "Lets see how strong your powers are." He pointed to the target. "Aim at that target with one of your monsters."

Akiza nodded and summoned out Witch of the Black Rose. "Attack!" she cried.

Witch of the Black Rose had a attack go towards the target. It appeared to be a little low.

"This doesn't look so scary," Leo said.

The attack hit the target and almost the entire thing exploded, except for the stand holding it up. Akiza stared at the result, as it was easy for her to know the outcome. She looked over at the three people, who were trying to help her.

All three of them looked as if they had seen a ghost. Their eyes were as big as saucers. Leo and Luna's jaws were dropped. Finally, Yusei's jaw gave way to gravity, and dropped as well.

Akiza looked down as the twins and Yusei went back to their normal state.

"Cool!" Leo said, "Lets do that again!"

"No!" Yusei replied, "I'm not spending 100 plus dollars, of my hard earned money, just to see it blow up. If I wanted that, I would have bought fireworks!"

Akiza sighed. What if that's exactly what happened? What if it all blows up and this "practice" does absolutely nothing? She then heard footsteps approached her. She turned to see Yusei walking up to her and she then turned to see the twins replacing the old target with a new one.

"This time," Yusei said, "I want to you to try to hold back your powers."

"Obviously," Akiza noted.

"But I also want you to focus on hitting the center of that target." Akiza looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Why is that? Isn't power more important?"

"Sure," Yusei replied, "But you said you'd like to avoid hitting people, so accuracy's important too."

Akiza looked down. "I don't know if I can," she said sadly.

"Yes you can," Yusei said firmly and it caused Akiza to look up at him.

"I know you can do it Akiza. You just have to trust yourself and your instincts."

Akiza was stunned that Yusei was so confident in her and she slightly gasped.

"I know you can do it Akiza," he repeated.

Akiza nodded and a slow smile appeared on her face. "Right."

Yusei smiled and Akiza turned to the target. 'If Yusei can believe in me, then I have to believe in myself,' Akiza thought.

"Focus."

"Focus."

"Focus."

Akiza turned to look over her shoulder.

"Focus. Focus," Yusei whispered in her ear, "Fo..."

"Yusei, you don't have to keep whispering in my ear. I get it."

"Oh, right," Yusei said and stepped back.

Akiza had Witch of the Black Rose attack again. Everyone held their breath.

This time, the attack made an explosion. Everyone closed their eyes and leaned back. Akiza slowly opened her eyes and soon, everyone else followed.

Almost all of the target was there. There was a mark on where the attack had hit and it was in the red, just above the center. While the top edge of the sign was gone, it still was improvement. All of them cheered at the outcome.

The twins quickly replaced the target and they repeated the process. As the afternoon wore on, Akiza's powers grew less in strength and her accuracy got better. One of them even hit the center, yellow colored section of the target. However, more practice was going to be needed.

"That was great," Yusei said as they made their way inside for dinner. He put his left arm around Akiza and pulled her close to him. "I'm so proud of you."

Akiza couldn't help, but blush. Not only had the twins helped her out, but she felt even closer to Yusei. Maybe, their was something between them. _Maybe_ being the key word.

Yusei was overjoyed at the fact that Akiza had improved so well and he didn't realize just how much he had helped Akiza, without even thinking about it. But they all knew more practice was going to be needed for Akiza to get better. After all, it wasn't going to be a one night, quick, and easy fix. As Akiza used plant-type monsters, plants needed time to grow and flourish. Akiza was no exception. They knew now, with time, Akiza might be able to safely duel regular people, without fear of hurting them.

However, some people, were not all to happy about what they were doing that day.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you're not upset.**

**Thanks to everyone who's writing, as i have noticed a few more Yusei x Akiza fics popping up now. Keep it going with your great stories!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**A/N: Thanks for the support and onto the next Chapter!**

**Warning: Swear Word when Yusei's at work.  
><strong>

Early the next morning, a knock was on the door. Yusei got up from the kitchen table to answer it.

"Hey Yusei," a familiar husky voice said, "You going to work?" Yusei already had his work clothes on.

"Hey Trudge," Yusei said, "I don't work until noon. It's so nice to see you again." He stuck out his hand, but Trudge didn't move.

"Sorry Yusei, I'm not here to visit. I'm here to get some answers."

"Answers?" Leo asked as Luna, Akiza, and him walked over.

"Yeah," Trudge replied, "Some complaints were made about the amount of noise coming from up here. They said they heard a loud bang."

"A loud bang?" Yusei asked while turning to the people behind him.

"Yeah," Trudge said as he took out his notepad, "And there was also some flying debris. Luckily, no one was injured."

"How many 'explosions' were there?" Luna asked nervously. "Well," Trudge said, "There was one large one. Some said they heard some smaller ones too. One older woman said she couldn't take a nap. So, what was going on around here anyways?"

"Um...nothing much," Leo said, "We..."

Yusei started making hand movements, as his back was to Trudge. He started pointing at himself.

"We..." Leo repeated. Yusei face-palmed and put a open hand on his upper chest. He mouthed the word "I."

"I was..." Leo continued. Luna and Akiza just tried to keep a straight face.

Yusei put his hands on top of one another, one after the other.

"Building a..."

Yusei put his hands together. He then opened them and spread them apart. His facial expression looked almost surprised and happy.

"Building a baking soda and vinegar rocket ship!" Leo said excitedly.

Yusei folded his arms and smiled. "Do you now?" Trudge asked, "That sounds cool. Can I see you make one?" Yusei's eyes grew big. He quickly shook his hands and mouthed, "No!"

"Sure!" Leo said, "I'll just get my stuff!"

Yusei slammed his hand into his black and yellow hair as Leo ran off. Luna and Akiza were confused and wondered if Leo had planned this for quite a while.

Later, they all sat at the table, as Leo constructed his rocket ship out of a green colored bottle. "Now you just put the baking soda in and you'll put the vinegar in when your ready.

"Hey!" Trudge said as he picked the rocket up, "That's pretty nifty!"

"Yes it is," Yusei said quickly. Yusei knew he had to get Trudge out before he left for work. Otherwise, Leo might spill the beans on what had _really _been going on. "Say, now that you know what happened, you can just get going now."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Trudge said, "The guys are going to meet up for lunch."

"Oh, what are you getting?" Akiza asked.

"Doughnuts," Trudge said happily. Yusei just nodded and put his hands on Trudge's back. "Okay, well look at the time! You'd better get going," Yusei said as he tried to get him to leave.

"Yeah, I'd better..." Trudge started. He then noticed a box full of multicolored items in the backyard. "Wait just a minute!" Trudge said. "What is that?"

Yusei turned to where he was looking. "That's...uh..."

"The targets for my rocket ships!" Leo said excited.

"Really?" Trudge said as he walked towards them. Everyone else just gave each other a nervous look. They had to put the targets into a box, until it was trash day. Which, unfortunately, wasn't for almost another week.

Trudge went outside and they all followed him. He picked part of a target up. "Boy, this must have been some rocket ship you built," Trudge noted. "Uh huh. Pretty powerful," Leo said nervously. Trudge had picked up the first one that Akiza had attacked. "But how would a bottled rocket ship make a black mark like this?" he asked as he touched the black colored spot.

"Uh...well..." Leo stuttered.

"We put it too close," Luna quickly said. Everyone looked at her. "When we put it too close, the rocket had just launched, so it's speed was highest at that point."

Trudge smiled and now he understood. "Right! So that would explain the high impact! You're so smart Luna!"

Luna closed her eyes and smiled. "What about me?" Leo asked, "Aren't I smart too?"

"Oh you're smart Leo..." Trudge started. "What about compared to Luna?" Leo asked.

Trudge tried to think for a moment. "Well...uh...you're smart...only, compared to Luna, you're just a little...less smart."

Leo frowned and hunched over in defeat.

"Well I'd better get going," Trudge said and Yusei breathed a sigh of relief once the front door shut.

"Well, I'd better go," Yusei said, "See you guys later."

When Yusei got to work, he clocked in for a long day. He sighed when got to work and saw that Liddy was going to be there for half of his shift. She seemed to be getting worse and worse, when it came to treating Yusei like garbage.

Yusei got another bad lane assignment, where lots of people were going to visiting. He sighed and got to work.

About an hour later, a person's new mirror wasn't ringing up the right price. So, Yusei used the computer to call and notify Liddy. He also turned on his small lane light.

Liddy came over and helped solve the problem. However, she also had some words for Yusei.

"Yusei, do you remember what we talked about the other day?" she asked with her glasses and long brown hair. "Yea," Yusei replied, although he had really forgot. "Don't turn on the little light unless it's been a few minutes."

Liddy nodded and walked away, as Yusei rang up another customer.

Now, Yusei wasn't the type to use foul language, unless it was in certain situations. This was one of them.

"Yeah, yeah you dumb bitch," Yusei muttered as he continued with his next customer.

After a long day, Yusei came home to darkness. He sighed as he opened the door and walked into the apartment. He found Akiza sitting on the couch and on her laptop. He looked around.

"Where are the twins?" he asked. "They went over to their friend Dexter," Akiza said, "So it'll just be you and me tonight."

Yusei's eyes widened at the thought of being alone with Akiza. He had never been alone with a woman before, unless it was Martha. However, she had been a very good teacher, and he knew not to take advantage of the situation. He would never do that to Akiza or any other woman. After he got into some nighttime clothes, consisting of a gray loose shirt and baggy black pants, he went to the kitchen to eat. He watched Akiza serf the net and wondered if there was anything for them to do together.

Yusei heated up leftovers from supper and, once he was done, put the dishes into the sink. He cleaned off the table and walked over to living room. "Do you want to watch anything on TV?" he asked. Akiza shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that's fine."

Yusei smiled and sat down next to her. He made sure it that he wasn't too close to her, as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She closed her laptop and Yusei turned on the television. He started searching through the channels.

"Lets see..." Yusei started, "There's football...a guy getting mad...a girl ready kick a guy's butt...some cook cooking something..."

Akiza noticed the next channel. "Oh! A guy with his shirt off!" she cried, "Lets watch that!"

"No!" Yusei fired back. Akiza turned to him. "Why not?" she asked, _"There might be a cute girl in it."_

Yusei just smirked. "Yeah right," he said, "All I'll see is the guy and be jealous on how he looks better than me."

Akiza shrugged and they turned back to the TV. Suddenly, Akiza quickly moved close to him, as Yusei had just turned to another station. He then let go of the remote and, without noticing, it fell off of the couch cushion.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked as Akiza buried her face into the couch. She pointed at the screen and Yusei looked as a monster approached the screen.

"Holy crap!" Yusei screamed and his hand reached for the remote. Yusei's face started to sweat, as he got stuck watching the scene unfold. Finally, he turned to the couch cushion, and realized the remote wasn't there.

"Crap! Where's the remote?" Yusei asked as he quickly tried to look for it. He got on his hands and knees, as screams came from the TV. He found it lying on the floor. He quickly, almost dramatically, aimed it at the TV. Ironically enough, the screen change from a horror film, to yellow, fluffy, puppy dogs playing in a brown basket.

Yusei sat down and Akiza looked up at the screen. They both took some deep breaths.

"All right," Yusei said, "We won't do that again." They both laughed slightly.

A few minutes later, Yusei and Akiza had found a comedy sitcom to watch. Yusei then saw this as a golden opportunity.

'Since I put my arm around her before, maybe I can do it again,' he thought. He slowly lifted his left arm and gently put it around Akiza's shoulder blades, until his hand rested on her left shoulder. Akiza's eyes shifted over to his hand and she then looked over to Yusei. Yusei saw her out of the corner of his eyes, so he quickly retracted his arm. They continued looking at each other, like this, for a few moments.

They slowly turned their attention back to the TV. 'Talk about awkward,' they both thought.

Later still, Akiza was getting sleepy. Without a thought, she leaned her head onto Yusei shoulder and arm. Yusei decided now was the time to try putting his arm around her again. He repeated the same process and Akiza moved as he lifted his arm left. Yusei held his breath, until Akiza gave a comforting sigh. He then smiled and looked at her.

'She looks like a little angel,' he thought. Akiza's mouth then opened.

"KKKKKKKccccccccccckkkkkkkk," she snored loudly and Yusei's eyes grew wide. Her breath smelled as well and Yusei looked away.

'Okay, she's a loud, smelly, and gentle angel,' he thought.

After the show was over, Yusei was tired as well. He wanted to leave Akiza sleeping on the couch, but make his way to bed. He tried to remove his left arm, but Akiza's back was laying against it.

'Aww crap!' he thought as he couldn't break free. He sighed and waited to see if she would wake up on her own. After a few minutes, Yusei just turned the TV off, and Akiza stirred.

"Umm is it over?" she asked sleepily. Yusei just rolled his eyes. 'All I had to do was turn the TV off?' he thought.

"Yes it's over," Yusei said as Akiza stretched, "Why don't we brush out teeth and go to bed?" Akiza nodded and they both went to the bathroom.

Instead of doing their nightly fantasy, Yusei and Akiza got ready, and quickly went to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the language, but I couldn't really think of another way to show just how mad Yusei was.**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay, and thanks for all the support! Please review if you can!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**A/N: Thanks for all support! Sorry for the delay!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys/gals are awesome!  
><strong>

The next morning, Akiza and Yusei got up at around the same time. They both went to the breakfast table, after getting dressed and ready for the day, to eat.

It wasn't as if it was anything was different or unusual. However, it certainly was different, without the twins there. There was no noise and not really much of anything to say. The twins, or at least one of them, usually had something to start the day off with. Remembering something that happened, a comment, or even just saying, "Hi," was good to get a conversation going.

Akiza and Yusei continued to eat their cereal, without much, in fact, anything to talk about. Even though their lips weren't moving, it didn't mean that they weren't taking notice of the silence inside their minds.

'Come on!' Yusei scolded himself, 'Say something! How are you going to live together forever if you can't eve talk to her?" Yusei then realized what he had just thought of. 'No!' he scolded himself again, 'You're rushing things. Remember, it's no guarantee that she feels the same way or that you'll even make it that far.'

Across the table, Akiza was having similar thoughts. 'Akiza! Quit stalling! You have to say something to him. Otherwise, what are you going to talk about when you get married?' She quickly brushed the thought aside. 'Just say something! You can't say your feelings for him, if you stay silent.'

Yusei stopped eating and looked at Akiza. Akiza stopped as well and then looked down at her bowl. "Um..." Akiza said nervously, "Good oatmeal." Yusei looked down at his bowl. "Yeah," he said hesitantly. They both looked away, mentally scolding themselves again.

Luckily, the front door opened and the twins came rushing in. Yusei and Akiza thanked the heavens that they now had something to start a conversation with. "Hey you two," Yusei said as they ran up to them. "How was last night?" Akiza asked.

"Great!" Leo said, "Dex showed us some new gadgets he got."

"It was really cool," Luna noted. "So what did you guys do last night?" Leo asked.

Yusei froze and concerned. "Um...there was a scary movie on last night," he said nervously. "You two don't look like horror movie lovers," Luna noted . "We're not," Yusei replied, "So we quickly moved from that to um...ugh...what did we watch Akiza?"

"Some re-run of a sitcom," Akiza noted.

"Oh, so it was a boring night then," Leo assumed. "It wasn't boring," Yusei replied quickly, "Akiza fell asleep on the couch."

The twins giggled. "Did she start snoring?" Luna asked. Yusei turned to Akiza and she blushed at the comment. "She didn't snore at all," Yusei lied. Akiza just rolled her eyes.

"Yusei, I know I snore, so you don't need to lie about it," Akiza said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" Yusei asked.

Luna turned to Leo. "Leo, did you forget anything at Dexter's place?" Leo shook his head and they both made their way to the door. After checking the door's peephole security camera, they opened it.

"Hey everyone!" Crow said as Jack and him came inside. Yusei and Akiza got up. "It's good to see you guys again," Yusei said as they made their way over to them, "So what's new?"

"Aww, nothing much," Crow said, "So what's been with going on with you?"

"Luna and I went to Dexter's last night," Leo said as Crow went down to his height. "Really?" Crow asked as he looked over at Yusei and Akiza, "So that left these two here _all alone?"_

Yusei and Akiza blushed as the twins nodded. "They said they didn't do much," Leo said. Crow stood up and rolled his eyes, but the twins didn't get what he meant by that. "Say," Crow said slyly, "Did you two get breakfast?" The twins nodded and Crow grinned widely. "Then why don't you two run off, so that I can talk to Yusei and Akiza?" The twins smiled. "Okay," they said and ran off to their room. Crow and Jack turned to Yusei and Akiza.

Crow walked over to the table and stood behind Akiza, where he got a good view of her chest. "So," Crow said, "What _really _happened last night?" Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Like the twins said, nothing happened," Yusei noted. Crow just rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Crow said, "_Something happened." _

"Nothing happened," Yusei said in a more upset tone. He pushed himself up from the table and looked Crow in the eyes. "We watched TV, Akiza fell asleep on the couch, and, when she woke up, we both went to bed."

"Oh," Jack said, "She 'fell asleep' on the couch." He made air quotes with his hands.

"Why do you think something is going on between Yusei and me?" Akiza asked.

"Because," Crow responded, "You two have so much in common." Akiza and Yusei looked at one another. "We do?" they said in unison.

"Well, for starters, you two are completely clueless when it comes to romance," Jack noted. "But that still doesn't explain why I go with her," Yusei replied.

After getting one last shot of Akiza's chest, Crow walked to the edge of the table, put both hands down on it, and looked back and for at Yusei and Akiza.

"Look, you two are about the same age and live in the same house. Correct?" They nodded. "So, you're already living together for the entire day. Isn't it obvious to think that something's going on?"

"I...guess," Yusei admitted, "But..."

"Good," Crow said, "Then you'll tell Jack and I about the fun time you guys had making love last night."

With that Yusei quickly got up and stormed after Crow. Crow quickly got up and headed for the door. Jack just sighed and followed him.

"I'm still a virgin Crow," Yusei hissed, "Nothing happened last night and I would _never _take advantage of Akiza or any other woman!"

Akiza gasped slightly at Yusei's kind words. "Yusei," she whispered.

"Come on Yusei," Crow whispered, "Another one of those 'falling asleep' instances and it's in the bag!"

Yusei growled at him and Jack quickly got outside the apartment, before Crow made it there. Crow nervously looked back at Yusei, once he was outside.

"We're waiting until marriage!" Yusei yelled as he slammed the door shut.

Outside, Crow breathed a sigh of relief. "Great," Jack said as his arms were folded, "You could have found out if Akiza and Yusei like each other, but instead, your horny thoughts got in the way."

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked, "I simply used their physical attraction, to each other, to prove that Yusei and Akiza like each other." Crow chuckled to himself. "And the best part is that I got see Akiza's rack again!"

Jack just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Are you ever not horny?" he asked.

"Yes," Crow replied. "I just have to look at a few of my dirty magazines first," he said to himself.

Back in the apartment, Yusei sighed. "Jeez-sh! Crow's never held down a girl, yet he acts like he knows everything."

Akiza felt as though she should say something, especially after what Yusei had said. "Yusei," she said softly and Yusei turned to her. Akiza got up and walked over to him. Yusei took a few steps towards her, so she didn't have to walk so far.

"What is it Akiza?" he asked. Akiza looked down and then back up.

"I...feel the same way you do," she said a little timidly, "I would never take advantage of you or any other man. Not to mention the saving myself part."

Yusei smiled at her. "I care about you," Akiza added.

"I care about you too Akiza," Yusei said gently as they smiled at one another.

After a few moments, Yusei looked outside. "Do you wanna get some more practice with your powers?" he asked and Akiza nodded. "Leo! Luna!" Akiza called, "Do you want to head to Feet Farm and get some more targets for me?"

The twins ran out of their room. "Okay!" Leo said excitedly and they ran down the steps. When they got to them, Leo had another question.

"Can we get a big bag of candy while we're there?" Leo asked and Yusei ruffled his hair. "Sure thing Leo," Yusei said and they quickly headed out.

When they came back, Akiza was going to practice, but they had forgotten about one thing.

"How are we going to keep the noise down?" Luna asked as they set up a different target than before.

"Simple," Yusei said and he turned the target to the back side.

"Ultra-silent practice target," Luna read, "Did you notice that when you were buying it?" Yusei nodded and they stepped back.

After the practice was over, Akiza was gaining even better control of her powers, but Akiza insisted that she wanted to control them even better. Yusei and the twins said they'll be sure to schedule a practice session again real soon. After having dinner, they all decided to play a board game with each other. They laughed, ate popcorn, and had some sodas. When the night was over, they all laid comfortably in their beds.

Akiza smiled as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yusei was so protective of me today," Akiza said, "He refused to hurt me or take advantage of me. It almost felt as though we were a real couple." Akiza rolled over to her right side.

'It feels so good to know that someone cares about me,' Akiza thought as she drifted off to sleep.

As Yusei went to sleep, he was less than please.

'God, why was Crow so mean to us today?' he wondered, 'Can't he just leave Akiza and me alone? Not to mention that I want to tell her my feelings when we're alone together, instead of out in the open.'

He rolled over to his left side.

'I have to make sure that they don't interfere with our relationship and just let us do it our own way.'

And with that, Yusei fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if it was more of a filer Chapter. I felt as though we haven't heard from other people for a while, so I decided to include them. **

**Anyways, thanks for the support and please review if you can.**

**I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15!**

**Thanks to everyone's who's following!**

The next morning, Yusei got up and knew what he had to do. He hopped onto his laptop and quickly went online.

"Yusei, what cha' doing?" Leo asked as the other three people in the house came up to him. Yusei continued looking at the screen. "I'm applying Akiza to the college."

"Are you sure I'd qualify?" Akiza asked. Yusei nodded and pulled up a screen. "Here, take this entrance exam, we'll help you." Akiza took a seat. "Isn't this cheating?" she asked. "Yeah," Leo said, "But it isn't cheating if you don't get caught!" Akiza just rolled her eyes and they started the exam.

After about 50 minutes, Akiza completed the exam. A screen came up. "You've qualified!" Everyone cheered and Akiza entered her information. Once that was over with, she was able to pick her classes.

"Oh wow," she said, "Which ones are you taking?" Yusei then showed her a paper with his classes on it. Luckily, Yusei hadn't signed up for very popular ones, so Akiza was still able to get in. "Classes will start in a week," Yusei said.

"Ha ha," Leo laughed.

"And your open house will be in a couple of days," Akiza noted.

"Aww man," Leo said as he slumped over. Yusei and Akiza laughed.

"Don't worry Leo," Yusei said, "You'll have fun and learn lots of new things." Yusei then remembered something.

'And _I know _you and Luna will have a lot of questions about a learning a certain subject,' Yusei thought.

Later, Yusei left for work, as the twins and Akiza were playing a video game. Once the game was over, Akiza couldn't help, but ask about Yusei.

"Hey you guys, will Yusei be able to pay for college this semester?" The twins looked at one another.

"Probably not," Luna said and Akiza got a worried look. "Well...then...how will Yusei and me afford to go?" Akiza asked, "I thought Yusei paid for school himself."

"Yeah, but he can't work much when school is around," Leo noted, "So I think we'll have to do something." Akiza was now confused more than ever. "So what will you do?" Luna and Leo smiled at each other and then turned walked up to her. "Can you keep a secret?" Luna asked. Akiza nodded, but Leo wanted to be sure. "Cross your heart?" he asked as he pointed at her with an angry look. Akiza crossed her heart. "Okay then," Luna said, "We'll take money out of our bank account and put some into his. Heck, we'll even pay for your schooling." Akiza gasped. "Are you sure you two have enough?"

Luna and Leo both rolled their eyes, as it was a question they received a lot. "Akiza, what do you normally think of when you imagine someone rich?" Akiza shrugged. "Someone who lays in a room and rolls around in green dollar bills." Luna and Leo almost started laughing and they leaned in close.

"Well, lets just say we have enough dollar bills to fill 10 rooms," Leo said. Akiza's eyes widened. "C'mon Luna," Leo said, "Lets go make our _transaction."_

The twins walked away, with smiles on their faces, as Akiza still looked puzzled. 'Just how rich are these kids?' she wondered.

After twins made their transaction, Yusei soon made it home from work. He sighed as he laid down his large, blue lunch block. He then heard the twins come over to him.

"Yusei, have you paid for tuition yet?" Leo asked. Yusei sighed. "Oh yeah," he said as if he was tired and he went over to his computer. He looked at it. "All right," he said as he looked at his account, "I have plenty of money! Probably because I'm such a good worker!" The twins couldn't help, but giggle.

A couple days later, as Yusei had noted to, it was time for the twins to visit Duel Academy for their open house. The twins were getting into their school uniforms, in separate rooms, and Leo had finished first. He then went over to their room, as he had gotten ready in the bathroom, and waited for Luna. Luna had started noticing, not only boys, but that she should start caring more about her appearance. She started caring more about her hair, he dress, and what she looked liked to other people.

"Come on Luna," Leo shouted, "We're going to be late!"

Luna came out and opened the door. Leo then looked her over and noticing something. The school uniform skirt is rather...short. "Hey Luna," Leo noted, "Has your skirt always been so...short?" Luna gasped and quickly looked down. "Why?" she asked nervously, "Did I grow a lot of something?" They quickly went to the mirror, in their room, and Luna studied herself. "I think it looks fine," she said, "It always looks like this," Luna said. She then looked at Leo. She had never really taken notice of how professional the boy's outfits are.

"Wow Leo! You sure look handsome!" Leo quickly got flustered. "Uh...thanks," he said, "You look great yourself."

"Well, well," Yusei said as Akiza and him came in, "Sounds like you two are acting more mature." The twins now both became flustered. "Uh...uh...lets go," Leo said and the twins quickly left the room. Yusei and Akiza looked at each other and smiled. They shut off the lights and headed out.

When they got to school, there were students all over the place. They were finding their classrooms, getting their schedules, and meeting their teachers. Akiza and Yusei looked around as they entered the school. "Look familiar?" Yusei asked to Akiza as she looked around. Akiza turned to him and nodded. While this was a place that, for a long time, Akiza wanted to avoid, but in the end, she was thankful for getting her education here. After all, she could have easily dropped out and have never gotten any education.

As the twins walked, they noticed things as well.

Leo's mind was still on the school's shirt policy. All the girls had to wear the same navy blue skirt and just seeing all of them was driving him nuts. 'Why? Why must every girl in the school have to wear a skirt? Couldn't they just wear pants like the boys do?' Leo wondered nervously. Suddenly, he noticed a girl trying to get a drink from the drinking fountain, and her skirt slowly moved up as she leaned forward.

The worst part was that, as much as Leo didn't want it to move any farther, part of him wanted it to keep going up. Luckily, it didn't go too far up and he breathed a sigh of relief. He put a hand on his chest. 'Why do I keep having these thoughts?' he wondered.

Luna was looking around as well, taking notice of the boy's uniform. 'They all look so handsome,' she thought, 'How am I going to concentrate in class with my mind focused on this?' She then saw an older student and he even had a briefcase with. 'Aww,' Luna thought, 'That briefcase makes him look like a business man.'

He then walked away from the group of people he was talking to. 'Why am I getting these thoughts?' Luna wondered.

Luckily, before Leo or Luna could get anymore thoughts, Dexter called over to them. "Leo! Luna!" They turned to seen Dexter, Bob, and Patty coming towards them. "Hey guys," Leo said, "So what's going on?"

"Did you visit Ms. Bartlett yet?" Bob asked, "She's got cookies and punch and everything!"

"Cookies?" Leo asked, "Oh I am so there!" He quickly ran off. "Wait Leo!" Luna called as she ran after him, "You don't know where her class is!" Bob, Patty, and Dexter watched and then turned to Yusei and Akiza.

"Who's she?" Dexter asked. Akiza was a bit surprised that they did not know who she was. However, they may have been a bit young to remember her, and she was a bit grateful that they didn't know about her wreck filled past.

"Are you Leo's girlfriend?" Bob asked. Akiza gasped and, without really realizing it, Yusei quickly put his right arm around Akiza. He hand quickly rested on the right side of Akiza's waist. "Whoa!" Dexter noted, "Yusei got defensive there!" Yusei and Akiza slightly gasped. "What are you talking about?" Yusei asked. "Your arm," Patty noted, "Went from your side, to around Akiza, and your hand now rests on Akiza's waist." Yusei and Akiza looked in the direction of Yusei's hand. He quickly removed it, put his hands behind himself, and sightly blushed. He tilted his head slightly down and laughed quietly to himself.

"Yusei probably wanted something," Bob proposed. "Maybe they're in love," Patty noted. "But Yusei's never shown an interest in women before," Dexter noted. Yusei and Akiza quickly tried to defend themselves, but their words didn't do any good.

"Well...see...we..." they both said, but the student's words spoke louder.

"Maybe Yusei was trying to stick his hand in her pocket," Bob noted. "I've heard about perverted boys doing that," Patty noted. "Could Yusei be a pervert?" Dexter asked. The three of them looked at each other.

"Yes he could," they all said in unison. They walked away, before Yusei and Akiza could get a word in otherwise.

"What do you think he does?" Bob asked. "Or what _they do," _Patty noted. "Awww," the boys said and nodded their heads. Yusei was slumped over and had a frown on his face. Akiza just looked at him.

"Maybe we should find the twins," Akiza said. Yusei nodded his head and stood up. They still had Leo's schedule, so they went to the assigned room number. They found Leo gobbling down his 15th cookie and 5th glass of punch. Luna was over talking with Ms. Bartlett.

"Oh, you must be Yusei and Akiza," Ms. Bartlett said as she turned to them, "Luna has told me all about you." She then turned to Luna. "Luna do you think you could let me talk to Yusei and Akiza alone please?" Luna nodded and went over to Leo.

"Now the teachers know about Leo and Luna's situation," Ms. Bartlett started, "However, I am a bit worried about what they are learning this year..."

"Don't worry," Yusei responded, "We can help them with that." Akiza was still confused. "What are they learning about?" she asked. Ms. Bartlett leaned in. "Sex ed," she said in a whisper, "Luna said that you had great communication, but I guess you didn't talk about this." Yusei and Akiza mentally scolded themselves for getting off on the wrong foot.

"So, do you think you can both talk to them about it and help them with any questions?" Yusei and Akiza nodded. "Good," she said, "Now I hope Leo and Luna will have fun here and I'm sure that the two of you can help them with any dueling questions they might have." Yusei and Akiza smiled. "Okay! Thank you!" they said and walked away.

Luna and Leo had now had their fill of cookies and punch. "You guys ready or do you want to check on your other classes?" Yusei asked.

The twins both thought of what was going through their heads before they got to class. "Lets go home," they both said rather quickly. Yusei and Akiza were a bit surprised by their quick response, but they decided to do as they said.

They walked past the dueling arenas and gym and made their way outside. They hopped into Yusei's car and went home.

When they arrived, Leo and Luna went to their bedroom, as they were both tired. That left Yusei and Akiza by themselves. They sat on the couch . "What's wrong?" Akiza asked as Yusei looked upset. Yusei turned to her.

"Everyone thinks I am a pervert," Yusei said. Akiza giggled. "Yusei, you're not a pervert! Perverts stare at my chest and try to look up people's skirts." Yusei still wasn't convinced. "What about fantasizing? Does that make me a pervert?" Akiza shook her head. "Yusei," Akiza said, "Everyone fantasies about someone." Akiza and Yusei both made a mental note to not mention that they fantasize about the other.

"So...I'm normal?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded. "Of course," she said and put an arm around him. Yusei was a bit surprised when she leaned in, closed her eyes, and rested her head on his side. "You're not a pervert Yusei. You're just a good friend," she said as started to doze off.

"Thanks," Yusei said before she fell asleep, "You're a good friend too."

He leaned in and they both started to fall asleep. However, they weren't aware of the surprise that was going to meet them when they woke up.

**A/N: There's a surprise for them when they wake up! Read the next Chapter to find out what!  
><strong>

**Thanks again for your support! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16!**

**Thanks for the reviews and now it's time for the surprise!**

As Yusei and Akiza slept, a card was swiped through the security system door. The person came in and notice the sound of snoring. They then walked over to the couch and saw what was before them. They then walked around, to be in front on the two, and smiled at what they saw.

Yusei and Akiza were sleeping peacefully next to one another. Yusei's head was leaning down on Akiza's while Akiza rested hers on his right shoulder. They each had a smile on their face and looked to be very happy. The person couldn't helped, but be overjoyed. They then got a blanket, from the chair in the living room, and gently place it on the two of them. They then sat down, in the same chair, and watched the two sleep.

After about an hour, both of the twins woke up form their nap. "What time is it?" Leo asked and Luna looked over at the clock. "It's 6," she asked, "Why?" Leo put a hand on his bare stomach, as his shirt was rolled up from sleeping. "I'm hungry," he said. They both slowly got up and, unknowingly, Leo slammed the door shut.

Due to Leo's actions, it caused Yusei and Akiza to stir from their sleep. The person quickly went behind the couch and to avoid being seen. Yusei noticed them anyhow.

"M...Martha?" he asked drowsily as he saw the tan woman looking at him with a smile. Akiza looked over at her as well. "Hey Martha," Akiza said.

"Good evening you two," she said. "Good evening," they replied back as they looked around drowsily. After a moment, Yusei and Akiza's eyes shot open and they looked at each other. They noticed just how close they were and they both turned to Martha.

"Uh...we were...um..." they both staggered as their faces were now red. They then heard the twins giggle from the steps and they turned to them.

"H...how much did you see?" Yusei finally asked. They giggled again. "All of it," Leo responded. Yusei and Akiza were now even more red. They quickly moved to the opposite ends of the couch and looked diagonally away from each other. They tilted their heads down and had a look on their face that seemed both shy and embarrassed.

Martha turned to them and motioned, with her hand, for them to come downstairs. The twins came down and stood next to her. Martha bended down and they started whispering in a circle. They all nodded, when they were done, and the twins then ran behind Akiza. Martha was behind Yusei and the three of them looked at one another. They all nodded as Yusei and Akiza were completely oblivious as to what was going on. They were both still blushing from their sleeping incident and were off in their own little world.

Suddenly, the twins put their hands on Akiza's shoulders, and made her turn to her right. Martha did the same to Yusei, only he was now facing the left. They were both then pushed to the center of the couch, until their noses almost touched. Their faces looked as if they were in shock.

"There," Martha said, "Don't you two look adorable sitting so close to one another?" Yusei and Akiza shyly looked away, with blushes on their faces. "You know, that reaction says that you're hiding something," Martha hinted at.

Yusei and Akiza quickly got defensive over the statement. "That's not true," they said as they stood and looked at the people who had pushed them. They both had made a fist and they slowly put their hand back at their side. Yusei sheepishly, looked at Martha, as Akiza did the same to the twins. Martha finally shrugged. "If you say so," she said, "Now come on. I want to make you guys a healthy, home-cooked meal."

"Yes ma'am," the rest of them said and they all went into the kitchen to help.

Later on, Leo and Luna had gone to sleep, which left Yusei and Akiza alone with Martha. As much as they didn't want to bring up the subject, they almost felt as though they should, as Martha might have good insight on it.

"Martha," Yusei said when their was a break in their talking, "Can I ask you about something? It's with Leo and Luna." Martha gave Yusei a surprised look, but Akiza quickly knew what he was talking about. "What is it?" Martha asked, "Is there some sort of problem?"

"Well, it's not really a problem," Yusei said, "But..." He paused and looked down, trying to think of the right words to say. In his silence, Akiza couldn't help, but smile at him. Yusei, even when he was with the person that he could tell anything to, still wanted to say just the right words to her. It made Akiza happy that Yusei would care so much, even though the problem might be rather small.

"Leo and Luna are learning about...the...birds and bees," Yusei said, "And I don't know if Akiza and I are prepared to tell them about it."

Martha smiled and laughed to herself. "Yusei, didn't I teach you all about that? You know how your body works."

"Well yes," Yusei replied, "But I don't know if the twins will listen to us." Martha just shook her head. "Yusei, the twins love you and I'm sure that they love Akiza. If it's important to the both of you, then I'm sure they will listen."

"What if they don't understand?" Akiza asked. "Well," Martha put her right hand on her chin, "You can have the teacher help them and I'm sure you can look for it online. Yusei's always online and looking up information." Akiza turned to Yusei, who tried to lie by rolling his eyes. However, it was clear that what Martha said was true.

"So, I believe that you plenty of resources to help them," Martha said, "Besides, they have to learn it at some point. So why not from a teacher and you two?" Yusei and Akiza nodded. "And don't forget to stress my saying," Martha added.

Akiza turned to Yusei, who knew the saying too well. Yusei's face was red and he looked to Martha. Martha nodded to him and gave him a smile.

"What's the saying?" Akiza asked. Yusei looked down and said the saying.

"Don't be in a rush. It's okay to touch," he said. Akiza laughed at the saying. "So when you say 'touch' you mean..."

"Yes," Yusei said quickly, "We know what it is!" Akiza giggled and Martha smiled. Akiza then had a question for Yusei.

"So, how often do you follow the saying?"

Yusei was flabbergasted by the question and didn't know what to say. "Well...I...um..." Akiza laughed again and Martha noticed that Yusei seemed to act differently when Akiza was smiling. He had stopped trying to defend himself and seemed to be looked at the smile that was now on her face.

When Akiza stopped laughing, Yusei had something to ask. "Well, how often do you do the saying?"

Akiza blushed and the tables were now turned. "Well...um..." Akiza said nervously as Yusei smiled at her. "Anyways," Akiza said, "I have to ask: why did you make the saying anyways?"

"It was to keep all of us from doing something before we're ready," Yusei said, "And hey! If it kept Jack, Crow, and me from doing something stupid, then I think the saying worked." Akiza smiled. "I know, but it's still a fun saying." Just then, the phone rang and Yusei took the call.

"Hey Yusei!" Crow said in a rush, "There's this neighbor outside with no bra on and she's jumping rope! I can't wait until tonight when I touch..." Yusei quickly hung up and smiled nervously. "Who was that?" Martha asked. "Oh, just some telemarketer," Yusei lied.

"Why would a tele...ugh." Akiza yawned. "You know what?"

"What?" Yusei asked and Akiza just rolled her eyes. "I think I'll go to bed." She went over to Martha and they exchanged hugs. She then waved to her as she went to the bathroom. Now, it was Yusei and Martha.

Yusei sat down on the sofa and Martha turned to him.

"So Yusei, what do you think of Akiza?" Yusei blushed and started twittering his thumbs. "Well...she's...very...nice," he said slowly. Martha smiled. "Do you find her cute?" Yusei blushed deeper and Martha giggled. "Do you find her cute?" Yusei nodded shyly at the question as Martha got up and sat down next to him. She put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," she said and then gave him a hug. Yusei was surprised by the action.

"Oh my little Yusei has now turned into a fine young man and he's got a crush!" Yusei just sat there and was red in the face. Martha finally let go and Yusei sighed. "Yes," he admitted, "But the problem is that I'm scared to tell her."

"Now why is that a problem?" Martha asked, "It's clear you find her attractive, so just say how you feel." Yusei shook his head. "It's harder than that," he said, "I find her attractive. Really, really attractive. The thing is..." He paused and Martha waited for him to continue. "She's special. She was an outsider and the twins and I are helping her sort out her problems. I just want to help her and..." He said the next words softly.

"See her smile."

Martha smiled. "I've always known you were a romantic person Yusei." Yusei turned to her in confusion. "I know that under that serious, rare smile attitude is a kind and gentle person, who just wants to be loved." She gave him another hug and, after a moment, she leaned back. "You're really a sweet man Yusei. I know Akiza will love you, if you just tell her and show her how you feel."

Yusei looked down. "I don't know. I would hate to confess and have her reject my feelings. Besides, it's kind of weird to have a guy confess their feelings before the girl." Martha nodded.

"Yusei, I'm sure that if you just tell her, she'll be more than happy that you care so much about her. It doesn't matter that you're a 'man.' Just knowing that you care so much about her will make her feel special. You don't need to be afraid."

Yusei just looked away and Martha could tell his shy side was coming out. "But she's too beautiful," he said. Martha grabbed his shoulder and turned him gently to her. "It's okay Yusei," she said firmly. Yusei sighed.

"Just tell her. Promise me you'll tell her."

Yusei looked at the woman who helped raised him, taught him, and was now giving him relationship advice.

"Okay," he said, "By the end of next week, I'll tell her."

Martha smiled and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Yusei," she said, "It's okay to be shy. Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way." Yusei shook his head and Martha headed for the door.

"And don't be in a rush. It's okay to touch," she said and Yusei blushed. Martha opened the door and gave him a confident smile. Yusei looked down in embarrassment and Martha walked out.

'I will still follow that saying,' Yusei thought, 'But I'm going to make sure my fantasy has the chance to become a reality!'

He made a fist and raised it up to his chest. He then made a confident smile.

"I know I can do it," he said to himself.

**A/N: So Yusei's going to confess. How will it turn out?**

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for your patience!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17!**

**Whoever is the 100th reviewer will get props on my next Chapter. Just making it to 100 is something I am amazed about. Thanks for all of your support!**

Yusei sat on his laptop, in his room, with the keys clicking slowly, as he tried to think of what to say to Akiza. He didn't have much time today, as he was suppose to be at work in about an hour. He stared at the screen, trying to think of just the right words for him to say.

"Dear Akiza," he started. He shook his head and deleted it. "Akiza, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He shook his head again and deleted it. "How about just Akiza?" he asked himself as he typed her name into the document. He nodded at his work and continued typing.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You look great in anything you wear and one look at you makes my heart race. My blood rush. And a smile come across my face." He re-read the sentence again and then continued.

"Your smile can make even the most frightening villain crawl away in fear. Your smile can make the clouds go away and let the sun shine through. A smile on your face makes me feel all of this, but it also lets me know that you are safe, secure, and most importantly, happy."

"Yusei," Leo cried as he ran over to him. Yusei quickly slammed his laptop shut. "Aww," Leo cried as he came over, "I wanted to see what you were doing!"

"No you don't," Yusei said quickly and noticed the time, "I've got to go pack my lunch," he said as he got up. He then turned to Leo when he got to the door. "Don't try anything funny Leo."

"Okay," Leo said as Yusei walked away. Once Yusei was gone, Leo opened up the laptop. "Lets see," Leo said, "Enter your password. That's easy!"

Leo then went to the keyboard. "Dueling...Nope. Okay then, duel runner...Nope...Pizza?"

As Leo kept trying to get the password, Luna walked by. "Leo, what are you doing?" she asked. "Trying to get the password for Yusei's computer," he said, "But I've tried everything! Wait! That's it! Everything!"

He typed into the computer. "Nope," he said unenthusiastically. Yusei then came back into the room. "Hey! What are you two doing?" The twins just stood there with guilty faces. Yusei smiled and bended down to them.

"Leo, were you trying to get into my computer?" Yusei asked in a calm tone. Leo nodded. Yusei smiled at him and continued to talk calmly. "Well, this is big Yusei only stuff, so please don't look at it okay?"

"Big Yusei only stuff?" Leo repeated, "But I want to know what it's about and who it's for!"

"Well..." Yusei said, "It's for someone very special."

The twins both were confused, but, when Yusei left the room, Yusei smiled to himself. "I'm off to work," he called, "See you later!"

"Bye!" the twins called and they then turned to each other. "What did Yusei mean by_ someone very special?"_ Luna asked and Leo shrugged.

Later, the twins were having lunch, when Akiza came downstairs. "Hey you two," she said, "So what's new?"

"Nothing much," Luna said, "Except Yusei's making something for _someone very special."_ Akiza gasped to herself and put her hand near her mouth. "Whatever that means," Leo noted. Akiza quickly sat down. "You guys," she said nervously, "Is there something about Yusei that I don't know." The twins looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked. "Well..." Akiza looked down, "Has he ever been with someone before?" The twins shook their heads, to Akiza's relief.

"Yusei's never been with anyone," Leo said, "We think he has some trouble in the romance department." Akiza looked at them curiously. "How so?"

"He seems a little uncomfortable around women," Luna noted, "He doesn't seem very sure of himself."

"That's not like Yusei," Akiza said, "Is there anything else?"

"Well, he seems a little less awkward when he's at work," Leo said, "He seems to have an easier time talking to women at work."

"Work," Akiza said and put her hand to her chin. She looked away from the twins as she started to think. Suddenly, Akiza got up and ran towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Luna asked as Leo and her both stood up.

"To do something important," Akiza said. Akiza then looked up the stairs. 'If Yusei's comfortable talking with people at work, maybe he's _seeing_ someone at work." She quickly went to her laptop and started typing. 'I have to tell him my feeling right away. Otherwise, someone might get to him before I do!'

Akiza was soon done typing and she smiled at her work.

Later, Yusei came home from a good day at work. He went to his room, changed into his normal clothes, and sat down on his laptop. Soon afterwards, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly shut it, as a voice called to him.

"Yusei?" it asked. Yusei froze. 'Akiza!' he thought. "Can I come in?"

'Aw crap,' Yusei thought, 'Leo must have figured out my password and they probably read my note.' He sighed. "Come in!" Akiza came in and had a nervous look on her face. Yusei's heart sank as she probably was worried about him liking her. "Akiza, I..."

"No Yusei," Akiza said quickly, "There's something I need to ask you." Yusei sighed. "What is it?"

"Can I...I mean we...go out for dinner on Friday night?" Yusei was now even more concerned. "Sure. The twins will be excited..."

"No," she said quickly, "Just the two of us." Yusei smiled a little bit. "And wear something semi-formal." Yusei nodded and Akiza soon left. After she had shut the door, Akiza smiled. 'I did it!' she thought, 'I finally asked him!' She quickly ran to her room and hopped onto her bed. She grabbed some of the covers and hugged them. "I'm going to go out with _him!" _she said to herself.

Back in Yusei's room, Yusei slumped over in his seat. Akiza knew about him liking her and now she was going to confront him about it. Yusei sighed. Nonetheless, he was still going to finish his 'love letter' so to speak. He turned to his laptop and finished writing.

When he was done, he looked over at his work. He sighed as a lot of it were feelings he had held in (although Martha could probably guess about some of them). He sighed and knew that it might be pointless to do this, but it would help Akiza understand him better.

Later, at dinner, Akiza was curious about Yusei and his work. However, she decided to stay quiet about the subject, as she didn't want to cause a fight in front of the twins. She cared about them and didn't want them to see them in such a bad light.

Later that night, Akiza didn't want to fantasize about Yusei being with her. What was the point? He obviously was seeing someone else and there was no way to win him back. Heck, she lived in the same house with him for Pete's sakes! How much more could a guy want? She sighed and turned on her side.

In Yusei's room, he felt the same way. Akiza had acted coldly towards him tonight, as she was very quiet, much like her old self. What was the point in imagining them being together? It was obvious that, if she had read and returned his feelings, she would have at least brought it up. A date on Friday was a good sign, but it seemed rather bleak. All he could do was wait until Friday, until Akiza could tell him how she really felt.

Friday came quickly and things had been a bit odd. They both went to school together and they both acted as if nothing had happened. However, Yusei noticed that Akiza was looking around a lot. Unknown to him, Akiza was concerned that some other girl might come into the picture, before Akiza could say something. Even though Yusei would probably not return her feelings, she wanted as few of girls in the picture as possible.

Akiza had ordered a brand new dress online. The biggest problem was that she had to use the express shipping, which cost a little extra. However, the twins insisted that it was no problem. Another problem was keeping Yusei from seeing it. Although the twins had helped Akiza order the dress, they didn't want Yusei to see or know about it. Luckily, the dress came the day that Yusei and Akiza were at school later than the twins, so they were able to get it up to her room, before Yusei could see.

That night, Akiza was getting ready. She decided to not put on much make-up, except for a little bit of lip-gloss on her lips. Akiza then stood back and looked at herself. She had a long, black, strapped dress, that fit her frame perfectly. Akiza tried to smile, but she held back her excitement. She took the letter that she had written and put it into her dress pocket. She sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to be enough to convince him.

Meanwhile, Yusei was getting ready too. He had a nice dress shirt, which was a dark blue, like his jacket. He had black pants on, which covered his long, thin legs. He finished the last button and sprayed some cologne on himself. He sniffed the air and smelt the scent for only a moment, before he couldn't smell it any more.

"Does this even have a effect?" he asked to no one in particular, "She probably won't even smell it."

He went downstairs and waited for Akiza. The twins were with him and made note of his appearance. "You look nice," Luna noted. "Look'n good," Leo noted. Yusei smiled at their responses and he then turned to the steps. Akiza came around the corner and Yusei saw her in her black dress.

"Akiza you look great," Luna noted. Leo gave her a thumbs up, while Yusei just stood in awe. Akiza made her way down the steps, in her new black high heals. She held onto the railing as she came down and Luna greeted her at the steps. Leo gave Yusei a nudge at the hip and it broke him out of his trance. He then made his way up to Akiza and offered his hand.

"Shall we go?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded. They made their way out to Yusei's car. He then went to the driver's side ad hopped in. "Yusei?" Akiza asked and Yusei turned to his right. "Oh sorry!" he said and quickly went around the front of the car, to the other side. Akiza giggled at his reaction, as he opened the door for her. Yusei then went back and started the car.

Although the twins insisted that they could go to whatever restaurant they wanted to, they decided to just go to a family restaurant. They were seated and looked at the menu. Once they ordered, they each took a sip of their water, hoping to start a conversation.

Yusei and Akiza looked around. There was a kid crying a few tables over. "Kids," Yusei said kind of nervously. "Yeah," Akiza said, "They can definitely be a pain sometimes."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Yusei said, "You should see some of them in the check out lane. It's just chaotic!" Akiza giggled and a smile grew on Yusei. He was starting to feel a little less nervous.

"So, do you ever envision yourself having kids?" Yusei asked. Akiza bit her lip. She was a little afraid to tell Yusei the truth, but she felt as though she should be honest.

"No," Akiza said, "The thought doesn't really excite me at all."

"Really?" Yusei asked, "Me too!" Akiza's eyes grew a little wider. "Really?"

"Well yeah," Yusei said, "I mean after seeing the check out lanes and all the babies, they just get on my nerves. Not to mention the fact that I don't really know how to be a father."

Akiza looked down. "Oh yeah. Sorry about your Dad."

"Akiza," Yusei said. He reached over the table and took her hand. "It's okay. Everybody thinks they have to be touchy when it comes to my father, but I'm perfectly okay. I had family growing up and I've learned to just move on. It doesn't bother me at all."

Akiza smiled. "Wow Yusei! I never knew you were so strong." Yusei smiled. "Well, not physically," he noted and they both laughed.

Once dinner was over, Yusei took Akiza's hand as they walked out. "Do you think we could go somewhere?" he asked. Akiza nodded and they went back into the car, with Yusei holding the door for Akiza first. Yusei then decided that he'd have to bring her somewhere romantic. Despite many lakes being close by, Yusei saw the bridge to Satellite and New Domino City. He started driving over the bridge, so they could look out at New Domino. Akiza wondered where he was going.

'Are we going to visit Martha?' Akiza wondered. Yusei then took a right and parked in a parking lot of a restaurant. He then got out and opened the door for Akiza. When she got out, he led her to the stop light and they walked her across to a guardrail, next to the water.

After a moment, Yusei turned to her.

"Akiza...I...I..."

"Yusei," Akiza said, "Before you start, there's something I have to tell you!" Yusei gasped and Akiza took the paper out of her dress pocket.

"Yusei, I have always admired you. Although you may not know it, I have looked up to you. You are smart. Brave. Kind. Caring. Not to mention good looking."

Yusei blushed at the last statement most of all and Akiza kept going.

"You take care of the twins. Martha. Jack and Crow. You care about me too. Now, we're going to school together and we get to see each other each and every day. You're a great friend. However..."

Akiza started taking a few deep breaths. Yusei put his hands on her shoulders. "Akiza," he said softly.

Akiza looked up into his big blue eyes.

"What I'm say is...is...that I'm falling in love with you Yusei!"

All Yusei could do, was gasp.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Thank you for your patience! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

**A/N: Thanks to Bamboo Tonfas for getting the 100th review. Thanks to everyone who follows the story!**

Akiza and Yusei stared at one another. Finally, Akiza looked down, almost in defeat. Yusei gasped slightly and Akiza spoke up.

"I know you don't feel the same Yusei. It's okay," Akiza said sadly. Yusei didn't understand. "What do you mean?" he asked and Akiza sighed.

"Leo and Luna told me that you are able to talk to women when you're at work. If you're seeing someone, that's fine with me." Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza and she looked up to him. "I just want you to be happy," Akiza said sadly. Yusei smiled at her.

"Akiza. It's okay. I'm not seeing someone at work," Yusei said calm and cool like. "But," Akiza said, "The women at work..."

"Akiza," Yusei said almost with a chuckle, "Most of those women are old ladies."

"Old ladies?" Akiza asked and Yusei smiled. "There's a few young ones, but they aren't as close to my age as you. So, unless you want me dating someone who could be my grandma..."

"No Yusei," Akiza said with a slight laugh, "You dating a 70 year-old would look just stupid." Yusei quickly started laughing and Akiza joined in. Once they were done enjoying the laugh, and the sound of each other's laugh, they looked out at the city skyline. "So, why'd you bring me out here in the first place?" Akiza asked. Yusei smiled and took a step back. Akiza watched as Yusei reached for his back pocket. Unfortunately, Yusei was having trouble getting the note out of his pocket.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Akiza asked as Yusei struggled, "Do you have a butt itch?"

"No," Yusei said as he struggled. "It's okay if you really have to get in there and scratch it," Akiza noted.

Finally, Yusei was able to get the note. "Ahhhhh," he said and turned to Akiza. Akiza stared at the note and Yusei unfolded it. He then started to read:

"Akiza, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You look great in anything you wear and one look at you makes my heart race. My blood rush. And a smile come across my face."Akiza blushed at the comment. "Yusei," she said softly and then Yusei continued.

"Your smile can make even the most frightening villain crawl away in fear. Your smile can make the clouds go away and let the sun shine through. A smile on your face makes me feel all of this, but it also lets me know that you are safe, secure, and most importantly, happy."

Akiza blushed deeper and a smile grew across her face. "See, that smile right there," Yusei noted and Akiza giggled happily. He then looked up from the note. "I think I should change what I was going to say." Akiza put her hands on the noted. "No, no," Akiza said, "I want to hear what else it says."

"No! No! Give it here," Yusei said as he struggled to get the note. Akiza giggled, as she tried to take it, and said, "Stop it Yusei! I...I want to read it!" Finally, Akiza got the note and took a few steps from Yusei. Their backs faced each other, as Akiza looked down at the note.

"Akiza, I know we have only been friends for a short time, but I feel a stronger connection with you, that I have never felt with anyone else in my entire life. I not only want to help you with your powers, but also with your family." Akiza gasped and turned to Yusei's back. "Yusei!" She ran up to him and hugged his back. "You want to help me with my family issues as well?"

"I just...want you to have a family. Just like I have my family," Yusei said softly. Akiza smiled as she tightly hugged his back. "That's so sweet," she said and let go. She then went back to the position she was in before.

"All this time I've been afraid to say it and I'm scared you don't return my feelings. However, I'm going to say it anyways. Akiza Izinski I'm falling in love with you and will you be my girlfriend?" Akiza gasped and turned to Yusei. She went around and hugged him tightly. "Oh yes!" she cried.

Akiza loosened her grip and let Yusei turn to face her. "You...you mean it?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded. "Oh Akiza!"

Yusei hugged Akiza and they both laughed. As their laughter slowed down, they noticed just how close their faces were to each other. Yusei knew what he had to do, but he was a bit nervous. Akiza was too.

Slowly, Yusei's hands left Akiza's back and they moved towards her face. As Yusei cupped Akiza's cheeks, she could feel Yusei's hands shaking. She put her arms around his neck and Yusei could feel the same effect with her hands. As they leaned forward, Akiza closed her eyes and Yusei followed. Their lips soon met, in a gentle, light kiss. After a few moments, they leaned back, and their hands rested on their shoulders.

"Yusei," Akiza said softly. "Akiza," Yusei responded.

They leaned in again, this time with no hands forcing them, and there was more passion in the air.

Although they had never kissed up until a few moments ago, they did the best they could. Yusei could feel that Akiza wanted more, but to play it safe, he gently bumped her lip. She opened her mouth and they happily went into a deeper kiss. Yusei then guided her to his mouth and they repeated same process. When they leaned back for a breath, both of them still had the taste of the other, which they found amazingly good. They looked at one another.

"Oh Yusei, thank you!" Akiza said and she buried her face into his chest. "You were my first kiss."

"And you were mine too," Yusei said as Akiza looked back up to smile at him. She then buried her face into his chest again and Yusei leaned his onto the top of Akiza's fore head. They stood there for a long time, just enjoying the moment they had alone together. The bright city skyline was in the background. Finally, Akiza leaned back.

"I guess we'd better get home," Akiza said and Yusei nodded. They then separated and Yusei stuck out his hand. Akiza smiled and let her fingers intertwine with his. They slowly made their way back to the car and didn't realize how late is was until they read the car's time.

"10:45?" Yusei said in surprise, "Well, the twins will be asleep by the time we get home."

Sure enough the twins were climbing into bed, back at the tops, and Leo and Luna sighed. "So, I guess Yusei and Akiza must have had a lot of fun," Leo said. Luna nodded and then replied, "I'm happy for them though. You could tell that there were times that Yusei felt a bit nervous about not having a girlfriend. I'm glad that Akiza and him feel the same way." Leo nodded back.

"Good night Luna," he said as he laid down on the bed. "Good night Leo," Luna responded and did the same.

It was about a half an hour later, until Yusei and Akiza went through the apartment doors. This time, Akiza had Yusei's arm and she leaned gently on his side. They smiled at each other as they entered the apartment.

"Well, it looks like the twins are asleep," Akiza noted. Yusei smiled slyly. "Hey, since we're all alone, do you want to...uh...you know?" Akiza turned to him and her face turned red. "Kissing each other right?" Yusei nodded.

"Fine, but it better not lead to anything...you know what I mean." Yusei nodded. "Don't worry Akiza. I promise I will _never_ take advantage of you." With that, Akiza leaned in and wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck as his arms went to her waist. They started kissing like their second kiss, only Akiza got to explore Yusei's mouth first.

Back in his room, Leo couldn't stand it. He had to go to the bathroom or he would explode. He got up and headed for the bathroom. However, he heard some noises coming from the bottom of the stairs. 'Oh no!' he thought, 'Robbers!' He then frowned and put a fist in the air. 'Don't worry Luna! Your big brother Leo will protect you!'

Leo then tiptoed to the stairs. The noises were getting louder and they almost sounded as if the robbers were having fun. Leo slowly made it to the corner and peeked around it. He then put his hands in the air, as he faced the kissing couple.

"Good grief!" he said, "I had to go to the bathroom to pee, but now I'm going to puke!" Yusei and Akiza didn't hear a word he said, as they were too into making out with each other. Leo sighed a annoyed sigh and the stormed off the bathroom.

'I hope I pee loud enough to cover their kissing,' Leo thought.

By the time Leo was finished and back in bed, Yusei and Akiza had just finished making out. They blushed deeply at each other. "Akiza, you're a great kisser," Yusei noted. "You're a great kisser too, Yusei," Akiza responded and they smiled at one another.

"Well, should we go to bed," Akiza noted and Yusei smiled. They let go of one another and made their way to their rooms. Once they were finished in the bathroom, they made their way to their rooms. Unlike the previous nights, Yusei and Akiza happily fantasized about being with each other. When they were both done, Akiza made her way to the bathroom. As she did, Yusei heard her, and smiled. When she was done, Yusei did the same thing, but instead of going to his room, he went to Akiza's.

When Akiza heard her door open, she jumped in her bed. She then saw the outline of Yusei's spiky hair. "Yusei," she said in a whisper, "What are you doing? You promised you would never take advantage of me!"

"It's okay," Yusei responded, "I'm keeping my promise. I just thought I would give you a kiss goodnight."

"A goodnight kiss?" Akiza asked and Yusei nodded. "Well..."

Akiza was still a bit worried about Yusei being in her room, while she was going to sleep. However, after the night they had shared, Akiza figured that it would be okay. "Okay," she said slowly and she laid down. Yusei came over and brushed some stray bangs from her forehead. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he said and Akiza blushed slightly. Yusei turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait Yusei!" Akiza said and she quickly got out of bed. "I want to kiss you goodnight," she said as she got up to him. Yusei smiled and leaned forward, to signal it was okay. Akiza leaned in and kissed him on his bare forehead. They both blushed.

"Goodnight," Yusei said.

"Goodnight," Akiza replied.

They then quickly went to their beds and gently, fell asleep.

**A/N: I know I repeat myself a lot when it comes to YuseixAkiza stories, but there are some romantic things that I just like to keep the same. **

**Anyways, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and thanks for your support! There will be a good amount of Chapters left, so don't worry!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters.**

Akiza got up and went to the bathroom. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, knowing what had happened to her less than 24 hours ago. She then got dressed and, as she came out, Yusei had just came out of his and was right in front of her.

"Yusei," Akiza said as though he had taken her breath away. "Akiza," he said in a calm, but happy tone.

Then, Akiza did something that she felt she had and wanted to do. She leaned in and rested her head on his upper chest. Her arms circled his lean waistline and Akiza gave a slight laugh.

Yusei's cheeks turned a bright pink, but he quickly encircled her, with his long, lean arms. Akiza looked up and saw Yusei's face. He quickly smiled at her and Akiza leaned back into his chest. "I love you Yusei," Akiza said. "I love you too," Yusei responded.

To Yusei, this felt right. He got to hold the woman he was in love with and he enjoyed seeing her bright smile, on what looked to be a sunny day. When they broke apart, Yusei kept his right arm around Akiza's waist. "Should we tell the twins?" he asked and Akiza nodded. They then made their way downstairs.

The twins were already eating their cereal, when Yusei and Akiza came up to them. Yusei still had his right arm around Akiza's waist. "You guys," Akiza said and they looked up from their bowls, "We have something to tell you." She turned to Yusei.

"Akiza and I..." Yusei said slowly, hoping to build suspense, "Confessed are love for each other." Yusei turned and now smiled at Akiza, hoping he had pleased her. "We're now boyfriend and girlfriend," Akiza added.

The twins looked unenthusiastically at them. "We know," Luna noted and went back to her cereal. "About time," Leo said and went back to his bowl. Yusei and Akiza were stunned.

"What do you mean you already know?" Yusei asked.

"Leo saw you two kissing when you came home last night," Luna said, "So he told me and we put two and two together."

"Nothing _inappropriate_ happened last night did it?" Leo asked. "Do you even know what that means?" Luna asked.

"Well, Martha tells that to Jack and Crow when they talk about girls, so I figured it's the same thing for Yusei and Akiza."

"No," Yusei said as he looked at Akiza and then nudged her with his cheek, "We're not into that kind of thing." Akiza giggled as Yusei and her gently rubbed their cheeks together.

Leo sighed as he got up to put his bowl into the sink. 'Great, now they're going to be all romantic on us,' Leo thought.

As the day wore on, Yusei and Akiza were able to spend a lot of time together, basking in their new found love of one another. As they did their schoolwork in the afternoon, Leo watched TV. He could hear them talking.

"Okay, do you know how to do number 9?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded then moved over to him. She then showed him how to do it. Yusei smiled when she was through. "Thanks Akiza," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Akiza blushed and put her hand where he had kissed her. 'This side of Yusei's so different,' she thought as Yusei went back to his work. Akiza just watched him, with a smile. 'I like this side of Yusei. He doesn't seem like the type of person who's so kind and caring. Not only that, but he seems to be treating me differently. Almost like I'm more than a friend.' Yusei looked up from his book.

"Is something wrong Akiza?" Akiza snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh no," she said and quickly went back to her work.

Yusei smiled, but as he looked back at his book, he couldn't help, but smile at Akiza's smile. She was beautiful, kind, and under all of that anger, was a really sweet person. However, Yusei still knew he had something left to do. Like he had some sort of unfinished business.

Leo kept listening as they did their work. All he could hear were sayings like, "Oh Yusei!" and "You're so smart Akiza." Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and went up to his room.

"Hey Leo," Luna said as she passed him in the hallway, "I just..."

Leo quickly went into his room. Luna took noticed and headed into the same room. Leo plopped himself onto the bed and sighed. "Leo, what's wrong?"

Leo sighed again and sat up. "Why is Yusei spending so much time with Akiza and not us?" Luna shrugged.

"Maybe he just wants to show her how much he cares about her. After all, he did confess that he was falling in love with Akiza."

"Yeah, but..." Leo looked over to the her. "Why does he have to be so much nicer to her than us?" Luna smiled.

"That might be due to the fact that, when you're dating someone, you have to put them ahead of everyone. Your friends. Your parents. Everyone. So, Yusei just trying to be a good boyfriend and prove that Akiza is the most important person in the world to him."

Leo looked away and down at his feet. "So, will we ever be important to Yusei ever again?" Luna nodded.

"Of course," she said, "If we lived far away, was a friend he hardly saw, or never contacted him, then he would probably never talk to us anymore. However, since we're not in any of those category's, Yusei will still spend time with us."

Leo smiled. "So, I'm still his friend? And he'll take me places?" Luna nodded.

"When he comes home from work tonight, we can talk to him, and get this all straightened out." Leo nodded.

"But wait! Yusei closes tonight!" Luna smiled. "Then we have a excuse to stay up late." Leo smiled, as staying up late was the best.

Later, Yusei left for work, while the twins ate dinner with Akiza. "So, what's like being with Yusei now?" Luna asked Akiza.

"Well, it's nice to see him treat me so well," Akiza noted, "So...I guess I've really enjoyed it." The twins both smiled. They didn't hate Akiza for having Yusei showing his affection for her. However, they just wanted to make sure that Yusei wouldn't forget about them.

As the night rolled along, Akiza and the twins enjoyed some time together, just the three of them. They played some card games (not Duel Monsters) and had fun with a few board games. After the late news, Akiza headed for bed.

"You two coming?" she asked. "We'll be up in a bit," Luna said, "But have a good night." Akiza smiled. "Good night," she replied and went to her room.

It was about 15 minutes later, when Yusei came home. Today had been a good day, as Karen had been in charge, instead of Liddy, and actually recognized his hard work. He smiled as he came in, although he was a bit tired.

"Yusei," the twins said and happily ran to him. Yusei bended down and gave them both a hug. They leaned back and Leo started the conversation."Yusei, can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," he said, "But let me get changed first."

"Okay," the twins said and let Yusei go to his room. He soon came out with a white t-shirt and baggy blue pajama pants. He made his way back downstairs. The twins sat on the couch and Yusei sat in-between them. Leo was on his right and Luna on his left.

"Yusei, do you love Akiza?" Luna asked. Yusei nodded. "Of course I love her. She's a very nice and beautiful person."

"Do you love us?" Leo asked. Yusei ruffled his hair as he spoke and Leo giggled. "Of course I do. You two are one of my closest friends." Luna giggled as Yusei continued to gently ruffle Leo's hair.

"So, do you think you're spending more time with Akiza ever since your little 'confession' happened last night?" Yusei stopped and turned to her.

"Well of course," he said, "She is my girlfriend after all." Yusei then turned his head back and forth, slowly turning his attention to both Leo and Luna as he spoke.

"But I will not forget about you two. If I do, just tell me and we can arrange doing some together. All right? Just the three of us."

Leo smiled. "Well, could we do something soon. You did spend almost the entire day with Akiza."

"All right," Yusei said, "But what do you want to do?"

"Lets go to the zoo," Leo said excitedly. Yusei turned to Luna. "Is that okay?" he asked and Luna nodded.

"Okay, that settles it then. We're going to the zoo, but when?"

"Well, the weather man on TV said that there was going to be a unusually warm spell tomorrow. Could we do it then?" Yusei nodded.

"All right, tomorrow we're going to the zoo."

"Yay!" the twins cheered. They then paused as they noticed a clock and how late it was.

"Well, looks like we should go to bed," Yusei noted and the twins nodded. Yusei let Leo and Luna head to the bathrooms first. Once Leo was done, Yusei went into the unoccupied restroom. When Luna was done, she went into her bedroom, where Leo was straightening out his sheets. Luna went to her bed and started doing the same. Leo noticed her now in the room and walked over to her.

"Hey Luna," Leo said as he stood next to her. Luna looked at him. "What is it?"

"Well...thanks for cheering me up earlier. I'm sorry if I said anything dumb." Luna smiled.

"Leo, you didn't say anything dumb. We're his friends and it's perfectly normal to want Yusei to give us some attention. Besides, you're not dumb. You're my brother and no one could replace you." Leo smiled at her.

"Thanks Luna. You're a really good sister."

They hugged for a moment and smiled.

"Now come on," Leo said excitedly, "We don't want to be tired for the zoo tomorrow!" Luna nodded and they both quickly went to their beds. Leo turned out the lights and they wished each other good night.

Back in Yusei's room, he smiled as he snuggled comfortably into his bed. He was happy that he was taking the twins to the zoo and that he was making both Akiza and the twins happy.

'Today was a pretty good day,' Yusei thought, 'I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring!'

However, there was something besides the zoo, that was going to greet Yusei, and it was something he was really going to enjoy

**A/N: There's a very small hint in this Chapter as to what will greet Yusei. See if you can notice it!**

**Thanks for your patience and your support!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20!**

**I'm not surprised that finding the hint from the last Chapter was really hard. That was my fault and I apologize. Hopefully, you're not upset at what it really was. Thanks for the support!**

Yusei yawned, as the sun shone in his bed. He rubbed his eyes, not wanting to get up just yet. However, he quickly found out that he was not going to be deciding wither he should go back to sleep or not.

Suddenly, the twins came into his room, and were acting as if they had eaten a giant bag of sugar. They were bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yusei! Yusei!" Leo said excitedly, "You ready to go?"

Yusei turned to them, with a tired look. "Do I look ready?" Yusei had on a white t-shirt and blue baggy pajama pants.

"Sure," Leo said, "It's going to be unusually hot today, so you don't need to wear much clothing." Yusei sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't go out wearing this," he said and he slowly got up. He then tried to smile at the two of them, as he bended down to their height.

"Why don't you guys go make some breakfast, while I get dressed?" he asked.

"Okay," the twins said and ran off. Yusei smiled, as he now had some alone time. Yusei took off his white shirt and pants and he examined his body. 'Good thing Akiza and I have never gone swimming together,' he thought, 'Otherwise, she might be upset by what's _really _underneath my clothes.'

He then reached for his black and red shirt, when he heard a knock on the door. "Yusei?" Akiza asked.

Yusei's eyes got big, as he realized he was only left in his boxers. He quickly jumped into the closet and called to her. "Yes Akiza?" he asked.

"I heard that we're going to the zoo," Akiza said, "But the twins said I wasn't invited. Is that true?"

Yusei looked down in shame. He was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, especially since he cared so much about Akiza. He sighed and knew he had to tell her the truth. "Yes," he admitted, "The twins wanted a day where it was just the three of us." He waited, as Akiza didn't respond for a moment.

"Okay," she finally said. Yusei frowned, but it quickly turned into a look of concern. He could see that the door knob was turning and Akiza was going to come in. "One more thing..." Akiza added as she came in. She couldn't see Yusei anywhere, as he had shut the closet doors. "Yusei? Where are you?" She looked around the room. "I'm in here," he said from inside the closet. Akiza walked over to it.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked, with her hands on her hips. "I'm...I'm naked," Yusei lied. It was the only way of keeping Akiza from seeing his body. "Oh! I'm am so sorry!" Akiza said in a sad tone, "I let you get dressed." She headed for the door.

"Is it...is it okay that it's just the three of us at the zoo?" Yusei asked. Akiza stopped and then smiled. "Sure. It's perfectly okay with me," she said and walked out. Once she closed the door, Akiza giggled to herself.

"This will be a good time to put my plan into action," Akiza said as she walked away.

When the coast was clear, Yusei opened the closet and took a bunch of deep breaths. "Man..." he said, "That closet...smells like old food." He turned around to see a unopened box of crackers in the closet. "How long have these been in there?" he asked to himself and he threw it into the trash can in his room.

Once Yusei had gotten dressed, he went downstairs, with his trash from his room. He put it into a larger can and saw the twins and Akiza eating scrambled eggs. They were eating it and smiling. 'I guess Akiza's not too upset about going to the zoo,' Yusei thought.

He sat down and said a silent grace. He the dug into the bacon, eggs, and toast. The twins smiled at him and quickly ate their food. When Yusei was done, he put his dishes in the sink. "Okay," he said, "Lets go to the zoo."

"Yay!" the twins cheered and headed for the door. Yusei then turned his attention to Akiza. He went up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yusei asked in a concerned voice. Akiza giggled.

"Don't worry Yusei. As long as I got my laptop and something to eat, I'll be fine. You three go ahead." Yusei gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed for the door. "Have a good day!" Yusei said as he went outside the door.

The twins were already in the car and Yusei quickly got into the driver's seat. "Okay," Yusei said, "Lets head to the zoo zoo doubly zoo!" The twins cheered as Yusei looked over his right shoulder, to back out of the parking lot.

They soon reached the zoo, which wasn't too far or too close of a drive. After getting in, Yusei asked the twins where they would like to go.

"The monkeys!" Leo exclaimed and Luna nodded. Yusei smiled and they headed for the monkeys. When they got there, a lady was feeding them. The twins and Yusei watched. The monkeys came up to the woman and each took a banana off of the bunch of bananas. They then ran away and started eating it.

"Aww," the crowd said and soon the crowd separated.

"Okay," Leo said, "What next?"

"I wanna see the elephants and giraffes," Luna replied. They followed a path to their destination. On the way, they went through a part of a aquarium, where many different types of fish swam in. They watched for a few moments and then continued on their way.

The soon reached the elephants and the giraffes. They visited the giraffes first and one of the giraffes headed over toward them. They all marveled at the giraffe's incredible height. It soon bended down towards Luna.

"Don't worry Luna! I'll protect you!" Leo said.

To be honest, Luna didn't really need protecting, but Leo's brotherly instincts took over. The giraffe leaned forward and stuck out his long sticky tongue. It then licked the side of Leo's cheek.

"Ew! Ew! It licked me!" Leo screamed, "Now I'm going to get giraffe's disease!"

Yusei looked stunned, as did Luna, at Leo's last statement.

"Leo, what's that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know! It's a giraffe! It's probably got some weird disease!" Yusei sighed.

"You're not going to get _that _from a giraffe," Yusei said.

"Yes I could!" Leo countered as he ran around in a circle, "Maybe the giraffe ate a rotting animal or something!"

"Leo, giraffes eat leaves," Luna noted. Leo stopped running. "Oh. Okay," he said as he calmed down, "I guess only leaves means I'm okay."

They then headed for the elephants. They all smiled when they got there, as a baby elephant was standing next to it's mother.

"Aww," they all sighed. "Isn't that just the cutest thing?" Luna asked. They all watched as the baby ran around and they gasped, when it fell down, and called for it's mother.

"Jeesh," Leo said as he covered his ears, "If all kids whine that loud, I'll never want to have one!"

"Same here," Yusei and Luna replied, with their ears covered.

When the elephant's mom got over to them, the baby stopped crying, and they all let go of their ears. "Lets go somewhere else," Yusei noted and they headed for another area.

They soon visited the penguins and lions. After that, they watched a sea lion show. By the time that was over, the twins were hungry. "Can we go some place to eat?" Leo asked. "Sure," Yusei said, "Is there anything else you wanted to see?"

"No," the twins said, as they were more worried about their bellies than animals. They then headed for the exit. Yusei started driving and they tried to find a place to stop and eat. "Can we go to that Asian restaurant in the mall?" Leo asked. Yusei thought about it for a moment. If they went to the mall, then that would mean shopping, which Yusei hated. However, Asian food sounded kind of good right now.

"Okay," he said, "Lets go to the mall." Yusei made a right turn and they headed for the mall. After finding a parking spot, they walked towards the entrance.

"Do you think Akiza will mind that we went out to eat?" Leo asked.

"Nah, we've got plenty of food at home," Yusei replied.

Back at home, Akiza had just finished a sandwich for lunch. "Dang it!" Akiza cried, "Where are the chips? I can't just have a sandwich and an apple. That's not a lunch! That's called, 'Lets starve Akiza and see how long she lasts!' Ugh!"

Akiza ferociously looked for some chips, but had no luck.

Back at the mall, the three of them had gone to an all-you-can eat buffet. Leo smiled as he came back to the table with a big plate of food.

"Leo are you sure you can finish that?" Yusei asked. "Sure thing," Leo said as he grabbed a fork and started eating. Luna and Yusei laughed as he quickly gobbled up his food. Once they were done, they started walking around the mall. They soon saw a clothing store.

"Oh crap," Yusei said to himself as the twins and him walked inside.

"We're going to look at some clothes," Luna said, "Should we meet in about 40 minutes?"

"Okay," the two males said and they went in their separate directions.

Leo started looking at t-shirts and jeans. He sighed as he looked at some of the t-shirts.

"I'm the coolest kid in school," he read as he looked at a shirt. He then looked at another. "I am the best athlete in school." He looked at the one behind it. "I will kick you in the balls?" Leo read it over again. "That doesn't sound so bad."

With Yusei, he looked at all of the men's boxers. He then looked at one in particular. He picked it up to examine it more.

"Is the person wearing this a girl or a guy?" he asked to himself.

With Luna, she found a clearance rack for summer clothes. Her eyes grew big as she looked at what it had.

"All right! Short shorts! And they're in my size!"

She quickly grabbed a bunch of them and headed for the checkout lane.

When the met, Luna was the only one who had a bag full of clothes. "You guys not find anything?" she asked and the men nodded. They left the store and saw the clear class doors. 'All right!' Yusei thought, 'We're getting out of here!'

Yusei smiled as the appeared to be heading for the exit. Suddenly, Leo pulled his arm towards another store. "Awww," he groaned as it was a toy store, "We'll be in here forever!"

Sure enough the twins went around the store, looking for nothing in particular. Yusei waited in a section of the store, for the twins to get finished. A kid was nearby and playing with a toy.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! I love you!" the toy said. Yusei giggled to himself, as the kid pressed the toy again.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! I love you!" The kid then pressed the toy again. And again. And again. Yusei was really starting to get annoyed by the toy. 'Where are the twins?' he thought in an upset tone.

After another 45 minutes, and the child's mother not getting him to stop hitting the toy, the twins finally came over. "Oh thank goodness!" Yusei said as he ran over to them, "What took you so long?"

"We had to wait for the bathroom," Leo said. Yusei rolled his eyes. "You mean I waited all this time for you two to use the bathroom?" The twins both nodded. "Asian food is salty," Leo noted. Yusei sighed, as he heard the annoying toy start again. "Come on! Lets go before I break something!" The twins looked at him with wide eyes and they followed him out of the store.

Yusei checked the time. "5:30," he said, "Do you guys want to go out to eat again?" The twins nodded and they soon headed for another restaurant. They headed for a little more expensive place and the wait was about an hour. They said it was fine, as the time would help build up their appetites. Yusei insisted, to both of the twins, that Akiza would have plenty of food back home to eat for dinner.

Unfortunately, Yusei was wrong. All Akiza could find for dinner was a frozen pizza.

"Oh well," she said, "I'm sure Yusei's having tons of fun with them." She looked out as the sun was about to set. Akiza became worried and she ran to the backyard.

"Good. It's still nice enough outside for my plan to work."

By the time Yusei and twins got home, without visiting another store, it was 8:30 and both of the twins were tired.

"Man, after all that walking and eating, I'm tired," Leo said. "Me too," his sister added.

"Well then, why don't you two head for bed?" Yusei suggested and Akiza smiled. The twins did as they were told and Yusei tucked them in. When he shut the door, Akiza was there to greet him.

"Yusei?" Akiza asked. Yusei jumped at the surprise. "What?" he whispered. "I want you to get in your swimsuit and meet me downstairs."

Yusei blushed. "Are...are you sure?" he asked. Akiza nodded. "You got to spend the whole day with the twins, so how about you spend some alone time with me?" Yusei nodded as it sounded like a great idea. However, he was a little nervous about Akiza seeing almost his entire body.

Yusei got into his black swim trunks. As he walked past Akiza's room, a voice was there to surprise him. "Yusei?" He turned to the door. Luckily, it was only opened a crack, so Yusei didn't see Akiza yet. All he could see was her mouth. "Are the twins asleep?" Yusei ran across the apartment and he could hear Leo snoring outside of the room. He then ran back to Akiza's room. "They're both sound asleep."

"Good," Akiza said, "I want it to be _just the two of us."_

Yusei smiled and ran downstairs. Luckily, it was still humid out and Yusei set a towel down on the lawn chair. He jumped in the pool, to get used to the temperature. After a few moments, and his back was turned, Yusei heard a door slid shut. He turned around to see Akiza covering herself in a towel. Akiza smiled slyly at him and slowly walked toward the pool. As she did, she slowly let go of the towel and she slowly revealed her body.

When Akiza bought her dress, she also got a red, two piece, bikini. Akiza smiled slyly as Yusei's face became as red as the swimsuit. Yusei knew it was wrong to stare, but Akiza's gorgeous body was hard to resist.

Akiza was going to jump into the pool. However, she smiled at Yusei and gave him a wink. Yusei's eyes grew wide and Akiza tried a different approach.

She went to the side of the pool and slowly put her legs into the pool. For Yusei, it felt as though she was going slow motion. Then, the lower part of her suit slid in and then her hourglass figure. Finally, her abnormally large chest came in and Yusei couldn't help, but notice just how big her chest was.

Akiza smiled and ducked her head underwater. She came up and tried to wave her now wet hair. Yusei continued to stare and she started swimming towards him. Yusei's face remained red and he looked back and forth, trying to find a place to go to. However, he knew she was almost near him, and he decided to stay in place.

Akiza got up to him and lifted her head from the water. She smiled at him and Yusei tried to smile back.

"Oh Yusei," Akiza said as she got closer to him. Yusei couldn't help, but feel her chest already pushing in on him. "You're so handsome." Akiza closed her eyes and leaned on Yusei's chest, making him blush an even deeper red.

'Come on Yusei! Be a man and hug her!" Yusei listened to his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Akiza. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

After a long time, Akiza finally leaned back and so did Yusei. "I know what we can do!" Akiza said and Yusei gave her a confused glance.

"Lets play Marco Polo and I'll count to ten! Then, you'll hide and we'll see how long it takes for me to get to you. Ready?" Akiza covered her eyes. "One...two..."

Yusei couldn't help, but be reminded of the toy from the toy store. He quickly grabbed her hands and removed them from her eyes. "Lets skip to the part where I say, "I love you."

Akiza didn't get the phrase, but Yusei wrapped his long, thin arms around her waist. Akiza looked up and Yusei smiled at her. Akiza smiled too and leaned into Yusei's chest.

"I love you," Akiza said and she turned around, to wrap her arms around Yusei.

They smiled and hugged each other, for a very long time.

**A/N: Sorry if this Chapter was bad. I hope the surprise wasn't too bad either.**

**Please Review if you can!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21!**

**Since there's less and less people reading the story, I think I'll speed things along a little bit. **

As the month grew on, Leo and Luna ended up going back to school. At first, they worried that they wouldn't be able to control themselves and look stupid for staring at people. However, the more days they attended, the more they were able to cool their urges, which they both still did not understand. They also refrained from telling anyone, as they worried they might sound weird or crazy.

Yusei and Akiza were also going to school as well. However, on their way there, Akiza always seemed a bit saddened by the fact that they were going. It wasn't that she hated school, it's just that she always seemed to feel indifferent about it. Finally, Yusei asked her about it, as they drove to school one sunny day.

"Akiza what's wrong?" Yusei asked, "You seem upset."

Akiza quickly looked at him. "Upset? I'm not upset," Akiza said quickly. Yusei looked at her in a concerned manner. "Well, you always seem to be upset when we go, and not just because it's school." He stopped at a red light and leaned close to her.

"Akiza?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?" There was a moment of silence.

"Is it your time of the month?" Akiza rolled her eyes.

"No and the light's green." Yusei quickly turned back to the road and stepped on the gas pedal. The car accidentally squeaked when Yusei hit the pedal.

"Woopsie," Yusei said, "Little screechy there." He laughed as his own joke and looked at Akiza, who had her arms folded and a frown on her face. "Hmm," she said without moving her lips.

Yusei's laughter went away and Yusei wondered what was up. He looked around trying to see if there was something that was causing the issue. He then saw Akiza looking towards some very nice houses. They were clearly for richer folks and Akiza seemed to have a slightly sadder face, as she looked at them. Yusei kept driving, until they got to school.

After their first class, they had some time until their next class began. Akiza said she was going to student lounge to study, while Yusei decided to check out the computer lab. When Yusei got there, he found a seat, and quickly logged on.

Yusei typed Akiza's name into a search engine and a lot of results came up. He started to wonder why he hadn't done this earlier. After shifting through the non-related sites and porn, Yusei finally found a few old news articles. He noticed that the same names kept coming up: Hideo and Setsuko.

'Those must be her parents,' Yusei thought. He then found their address, after a little deeper research. He looked at the address. 'Isn't that a street we pass on our way to school?' he wondered.

"Yusei," Akiza said and it made Yusei jump out of his seat. He quickly changed the window to the school's homepage. "Akiza, what are you doing here?" Yusei asked a bit nervously and with a forced smile on his face.

"I need the lunch box, where is it?" Akiza asked. "It's on the mini-shelf thing just outside the entrance. It's so that you don't spill any food or drinks on the floor."

Akiza noticed Yusei's backpack and his water bottle sticking out of it. "Then why is your water bottle here?"

Yusei turned around and saw that his water bottle was slowly leaking water. Yusei quickly put the cap back on. 'It must have fell off when Akiza surprised me,' he thought. Once he got everything set, minus the big puddle of water on the floor, Yusei and Akiza went out into the hallway. They sat down on a bench and started eating. As they ate their sandwiches in silence, people looked at them without much of a thought.

When they both finished their sandwich, they both reached for a bag of chips. As they reached for them, their hands brushed, and they stopped their hands. They looked up at one another and they both had a slight blush on their face. A few people walking by rolled their eyes as they slowly got their individual bags and started eating again.

As they walked to their next class, they both wondered about their 'hand encounter' so to speak. They had never really considered holding hands. Their only physical interaction had been kissing and making out.

Finally, Akiza took the risk and reached out for Yusei's hand. She was only a step or two behind him, but she managed to take a hold of his right hand. Yusei slowed down and they were soon side-by-side. Yusei looked slightly down and Akiza gave him a warm smile, as if to say that everything was all right. Yusei faced forward, with a blush on his face.

They made it all the way to class and sat down next to each other. They both looked away, as they let go of their hands and finally, Yusei finally looked towards Akiza. She knew that she had to answer Yusei's question, as to why she did what she did.

"I...um..."

"Akiza," Yusei said softly, "Did you enjoy holding hands?" She nodded.

"Well I enjoyed it too," Yusei said, "If there's ever a time you want to hold hands, don't be afraid to ask."

Akiza nodded. The teacher then entered the room and started class.

On their way home, Yusei looked to his left out the driver's side window. He decided that he might ask Akiza if this was where parents lived. Maybe, if she gave him some information, he could help her.

"Akiza," Yusei said, "Is this where your parents live? The ones that sent you to a foster home?" She nodded.

"Do you think you can try to talk to them?" He pulled into a parking lot nearby. Akiza gave him a harsh look.

"Talk? You want me to talk them? Those horrible people?" Akiza screamed, "They threw me away and without a place to live."

Yusei sighed. "But Akiza, in my love letter, didn't I say that I wanted to help you with your problems?"

"Yes, but I though that we could wait a while first."

"Akiza," Yusei said softly, "You have to face your fear at some point. Besides, wouldn't it be better to fix your problems now instead? I mean, the longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to go back to your parents."

"Yeah, but...they still do not like my powers. They'll still be afraid if me."

"Well..." Yusei thought for a moment, "How about this? We practice once more with your powers and you show them that you're not bad. Heck, maybe you could show them that they can be helpful."

"Helpful?" Akiza asked, "How?"

"Well, maybe one of your monsters could do some housework or something?"

Akiza looked at him as if he was crazy. "Housework? Yes, Black Rose Dragon's going to put on a dress and serve Hors d'oeuvres."

Yusei sighed. "Well, wouldn't it be nice to spend a weekend with them?" Akiza looked away. "Wouldn't it be fun to go out with your family? Talking and laughing with them?" Yusei leaned in closer to her. "Spend the holidays with them?" Akiza looked down.

"Well, I guess that would be _kind of fun," _Akiza said, "I haven't had a Thanksgiving with them since I was little. Same for Christmas."

Yusei smiled. "See? Wouldn't be better if we got past these problems and tried to sort things out?" Akiza nodded. "But, would my Dad and Mom still accept me?" Yusei looked down. He honestly didn't know.

"Well...you are there daughter," Yusei noted, "But the twins had that too and it didn't look good for them." Akiza nodded. "Well, I guess it's better to try than to not try at all," Akiza said shyly. Yusei smiled.

"See! There you go! A little motivation is all you need!" Akiza nodded.

"Come on," Yusei said, "Lets go to Feet Farm and get some practice targets." Akiza smiled and Yusei headed for the store.

After getting some practice targets, Akiza and Yusei headed home to practice. The twins came home and Akiza was still practicing. "Is Akiza practicing?" Luna asked. "Sure looks like it," Leo said as they entered the apartment, "Lets get dressed and go watch." The twins got dressed in their normal clothes and then came out to the back.

"Hey Akiza," Leo said as he came outside, "How's she been doing?"

"This is still her first one," Yusei responded, "When she's done, I might have to bring some of these back."

Akiza took some deep breaths as she had been practicing for most of the afternoon, as Yusei and Akiza's class ended early in the afternoon. Luna came up to her.

"Akiza, how long have you been doing this?" Luna asked. Akiza turned to her and smiled. "Most of the afternoon," Akiza said.

"And...how many targets have you blown up?" Luna asked. Akiza smiled and made a circle with her hand. Luna's eyes widened and gave her a hug. She started to laugh and Akiza did as well.

'However, will it be enough to convince my parents?' Akiza wondered.

Yusei went to work for a few days straight, so Akiza and him avoided confronting her parents. However, the night before, Yusei comforted her, once the twins were asleep. He assured her that everything was going to be all right and that her parents would see that she wasn't a monster that liked to hurt people. Akiza leaned her face into his chest, as they lied on the couch, and cried. She was afraid and scared that she would never have a real family again. Yusei leaned her back and smiled. He assured her that, even if her parents did not love her, he would always love her, along with the twins and many of his close friends. They could be her family as well. Akiza smiled and leaned in to give him a big kiss on the lips. Yusei then closed his eyes and return the kiss to Akiza.

Finally, the day had arrived. It was mid-afternoon on a partly cloudy day. A gentle breeze blew every now and then.

Akiza and Yusei stood outside the house on the sidewalk. Akiza looked up at the door. Yusei had his right arm around Akiza's back, trying to comfort her. Akiza also had her duel disk with her. It would the first time, in a long time, that she wasn't going to have something other than a practice target to be attacking at. Akiza was scared and worried that she would make things worse. She remembered what Yusei had said to her a few days ago.

_"If there's ever a time you want to hold hands, don't be afraid to ask."_

She reached for Yusei's hand and held it tightly. Yusei turned to her and smiled at her. "Ready to go?" Akiza sighed and nodded. They made their way up the steps and knocked on the door.

Sure enough, Akiza's father opened it. "Akiza? Is that you?" Akiza nodded and her father gasped when he saw her duel disk. "What...what do you want?"

"She just wants to talk," Yusei said_. _"Who are you?" the senator asked. "My name's Yusei Fudo," he responded, "I've...been taking care of your daughter."

The senator noticed the mark on Yusei's face. Before he could ask, Yusei explained the very minor incident. Mr. Izinski breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure all you want to do is talk?" he asked as he turned to his daughter, "No attacking me or your mother?"

Akiza nodded.

"All right," the senator said, "You can come inside." Akiza and Yusei came inside the house, as the senator shut the door.

**A/N: Sorry if it feels rushed. Please Review if you can!**_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Chapter 22!**

**Here's the Chapter with Akiza's parents!**

Akiza and Yusei slowly walked into the large, white house. They looked around and Ms. Izinski escorted them to the living room. Akiza and Yusei sat next to each other on the couch and felt very uncomfortable with the situation. Finally, Mr. Izinski walked up to them and met them in front of the couch. He looked at them and Akiza leaned towards Yusei, who put his left arm around her back for support.

Mr. Izinski raised an eyebrow. "So, how long have you known each other?"

"A few months," Yusei noted, "But we've..." They looked at one another. "Really bonded in such a short time."

"Have you two done anything...physical?" the senator asked. They quickly shook their heads.

"No sir," Akiza said, "We both know to wait." Akiza's mother smiled a bit, knowing that her daughter had still kept to her values.

"I see," Mr. Izinski continued, "So Yusei, do you have a job?"

"Yes sir. I cashier at a local retail store. The pay's not much, but it has helped me pay for college."

"College?" the senator asked. "Yes," Yusei continued, "Akiza and I both started a few weeks ago."

Akiza's mother and father's eyes widened and they both looked towards Akiza. "Wait," her mother spoke up, "In order for you to go to college, you had to graduate a K-12 school." Akiza smiled.

"Well I did mom," Akiza said happily. The senator was still confused.

"Wait, I thought Duel Academy kicked you out, due to your powers."

"We figured out a way to duel without my duel disk," Akiza explained, "Besides, the foster homes were all located in the district." For the first time since the conversation started, Mr. Izinski looked away from his daughter. He knew what was coming up next and decided to face it head on.

"So why are you here?" he asked. Akiza gulped and stood up.

"Dad, I want both you and mom that you don't have to be afraid of me anymore. I can now control my powers and so you don't have to..."

"Wait," the senator interrupted, "How? When? Who taught you this?"

"Well," Akiza started, "At first Sayer said he would help me with my powers, but it turned out that he was only going to use me for my powers."

"Sayer? The leader of the Arcadia Movement? I knew he was no good," Mr. Izinski said angerly.

"But," Akiza said, "I still am grateful that he decided to take me in. Not to mention the fact that he was one the first people to acknowledge my powers."

"What about _him?"_ the senator asked as he turned back around, mto point at Yusei, "Did _he_ accept your powers?"

"Well, to be honest," Akiza said as she looked at her Dad, "He did. Right from the start. Not to mention that he saw me as a real person, instead of a monster."

"How did you two meet?"

"My friends, Leo and Luna, adopted her," Yusei said.

"Once I was 18, they moved me to the adoption agency, instead of a foster care," Akiza added.

"At first she was really uptight and stayed on her computer all day," Yusei said, "But then she started opening up."

"Well," Akiza turned to Yusei, "I showed you my powers and you accepted me. _Then,_ I opened up, and we found out so many new things about each other. That's when we became official."

"Officially what?" Hedio asked. Yusei and Akiza blushed. "Boyfriend and girlfriend," Yusei and Akiza said in sync. The Izinski parents gasped.

"So you're dating already?" Ms. Izinski asked. "Is he wanting to marry so that he can make love to you?" the senator asked.

"Yes and no," Yusei said, "Yes to dating. No on making a move on her."

Akiza's father determined that he had probably hammered home Yusei enough about having a physical relationship with his daughter. So now, he decided to ask some more about Akiza's powers. "So how have you been learning to control them?" he asked, "Has there been a specialist or professor that works in the field?" Akiza shook her head.

"No. It's really been trial and error. We set up some practice targets and I attacked them. The more I've practiced, the better I've become. Now, I don't even create any damage."

The senator was still not convinced. "How do we know that you will not cause any damage or try to hurt us?"

Akiza looked down. To be honest, Akiza hadn't truly forgiven her parents for everything they had put her through. Yusei had wanted herself and her parents to make up. Akiza looked down trying to figure out if she could prove to them that her powers were under control, that they would somehow apologize for their problems.

Akiza stood up. "How about I show you that my powers under control?" she asked. The senator looked at her firmly. "How would we do that?" he asked.

"Isn't there something that I can attack that wouldn't cost too much if it was broken?" Akiza questioned. The senator looked towardes his wife. "Well," Ms. Izinski started, "We could find some glass or plates or something in the house." The senator nodded. "What about that mirror that you have for your hair?" Ms. Izinski shook her head. "No way! I use that everyday!" The senator rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you still have the old one you got before that one?" Ms. Izinski nodded. "I'll go get it." She got up and ran to the upstairs bathroom. An awkward silence followed as everyone else stood and waited. Finally, Ms. Izinski came back with a mirror that had light bulbs all the way around. "The lights don't work anymore," she noted and gave the mirror to her husband. He then unscrewed the light bulbs and held the mirror up for Akiza. Her reflection, along with Yusei's, shown in the mirror.

"You can attack this mirror outside," Akiza's father said firmly, "If you break it, then we will know that you are lying." Akiza nodded.

"But if I do not get a single scratch on it, then you have to do something for me," Akiza said firmly. Yusei's eyes went wide. _'A single scratch?' he thought in a worried tone._

"What are your demands?" her father asked. Akiza smiled and leaned onto Yusei. "You have to accept Yusei and me being a couple." Yusei's eyes grew wide.

"Agreed," Mr. Izinski said and he headed for the backyard, along with his wife. Yusei and Akiza stayed behind.

"Akiza! Are you crazy?" Yusei asked as he looked her in the eye, "A single scratch? You know he's going to examine that thing with a microscope to find one!" Akiza smiled.

"Yes, but if I don't then you and I will have my father's blessing," Akiza noted. Yusei shook his head.

"That's not the point Akiza. I love you, but this is crazy! The practicing we had was under _zero pressure. You have never even had a regular duel to this point, let alone attack with some pressure."_

"Are you doubting my abilities Yusei Fudo?" Akiza questioned. Yusei bit his lip.

"No...see...I..." Akiza walked away.

"Yusei. You just have to trust me." Yusei sighed and slumped over. "Okay," he said and slowly made his way outside.

When he got outside, Akiza was facing away from the house. She stood on a solid brick floor. The mirror was on a white lawn chair and Mr. and Ms. Izinski stood behind her. Before she began, Yusei gave her some words of encouragement.

"You can do it Akiza," Yusei whispered into her left ear, "And no matter what happens, I will always love you." Yusei then did something that even surprised Akiza. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Mr. Izinski frowned, as he was still not use to this man and Akiza being in love. As Yusei walked away, Akiza put her left hand to the place he had kissed and blushed as she looked down in embarrassment. She then looked up intently at the mirror, knowing she had to hold back. She activated her duel disk and put her pointer, middle, and thumb to the top of the deck.

'Please be a weak monster. Please be a weak monster,' Akiza thought. She drew her card and looked at it.

'B...B...Black Rose Dragon? That's my strongest monster!' Akiza turned and knew that her father wouldn't give her another chance to re-draw. "I summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza cried and her monster appeared. There was luckily enough room for her to move.

Yusei looked nervously at her dragon. 'She's never attacked with a monster this powerful!' he thought, 'I don't know if she can handle it.'

'I don't know if I can do this,' Akiza thought, 'But I have to do my best!'

"Black Rose Dragon! Attack that mirror!" Akiza cried. She tried to hold back her powers as much as she could. 'I hope this works.'

Black Rose Dragon roared and attacked with a purple colored ball. The ball headed for the mirror. Akiza closed her eyes and she heard it attack. Once the effect was over, she slowly opened her eyes, along with everyone else.

The mirror was still standing, which Akiza sighed happily. However, Mr. and Ms. Izinski ran up to it and to examine it. Yusei ran over to Akiza and gave her a hug. They waited and calmed down, as they tried to find out the results.

They slowly walked over to Akiza's parents. They were looking closely at the mirror. After a few moments, Mr. Izinski turned around.

"There is a scratch," Mr. Izinski said. Yusei and Akiza gasped.

"But the scratch was there before, so Akiza didn't cause a single scratch onto the mirror." Akiza leaped onto Yusei and they fell over onto the ground. They smiled at each other and hugged. Akiza's parents smiled as they watched them hug. They now knew that Akiza was telling the truth.

Akiza and Yusei slowly got up and turned their attention to Mr. and Ms. Izinski. "So Dad," Akiza started, "What do you think of Yusei and my relationship?" The senator smiled.

"I approve," he said. Akiza hugged Yusei and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yusei blushed with embarrassment. "And it's not due to the bet," the senator noted. Akiza and Yusei turned to listen to him.

"I can see that the two of you get along well and that you really care about each other. The way Yusei encouraged you before and after really shows that he indeed loves you. Not to mention that he does not seem like the perverted man I first thought he might be. He can hold in his hormones very well. It is also clear that his only intention is to love and care about you."

Even though Akiza's father's words were true, Yusei felt a bit guilty. "Um sir," he said shyly, "I've well...been taught to keep my hormones under control by my foster mother. She has a little saying that it's..."

"Okay to touch?" Hideo asked. Yusei slightly gasped at his knowledge of it. "Don't worry. We taught Akiza that too and I'm sure she puts it to good use, just as you do."

"Dad!" Akiza cried with her face now red as her clothes. Akiza's parents started to laugh and Akiza looked down at the ground. She shyly looked towards Yusei, who had the same expression as her. Finally, Yusei walked towards her.

"Don't worry Akiza," Yusei whispered, "It's okay. We both do it."

Akiza smiled. Where would she be without him? Times like this, even though embarrassing, were made so much better with him being by her side. They both joined in the laughter of Mr. and Ms. Izinski. They soon invited Yusei and Akiza to dinner, which they both gracefully accepted. They visited a nice restaurant and Akiza's father insisted that he would pay for it. When they day was over, Akiza said goodbye to her parents, who she promised that she would see again soon. Yusei walked with Akiza back to Leo and Luna's house.

"Thank you Yusei," Akiza said as she opened the apartment door, "I'm so happy to be with my parents again." Yusei smiled as they entered the dark apartment. No one was up and they kept the lights off. Yusei turned to look at Akiza and he saw her beaming smile.

"There's nothing better than seeing you smile Akiza," Yusei noted. Akiza gasped as a blush formed on both of their faces. Akiza leaned in and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and views! About 2-3 Chapters are left!**

**Thanks so much for your support!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

**A/N: I've decided to speed things along. So this is a few months after the last Chapter. Thanks for your support!**

**Warning: Leo and Luna are in sex ed. Sorry if them hitting puberty has upset you. :(**

**I'm also sorry if you don't find some my humor very funny.  
><strong>

It was the start of the new year, but for Yusei and Akiza that had already started months ago.

For Halloween, Yusei and Akiza followed Leo and Luna round their apartment, going from room to room and getting candy. When they were done, they all headed over to Akiza's parents, so the twins could introduce themselves. Yusei and Akiza were very surprised at just how mature and friendly they both were, especially considering the holiday. 'Maybe they're just growing up,' they both thought. The twins were soon tired and, despite all the candy Leo had eaten, they decided to go home.

However, the Izinski's decided that it was too late for them to leave, and offered them to sleep the night. Leo was more than excited, as he first thought that he didn't have to brush his teeth. However, Ms. Izinski brought him a new toothbrush, forcing the male twin to frown. Akiza and Luna smiled and laughed to themselves.

Later, Yusei and Akiza were siting on the couch, opposite of Akiza's parents. Akiza was gently held in Yusei's arms and the two of them remembered the last time they were here. Yusei nudge Akiza with his nose and cheek, causing Akiza giggle. He would follow that up, by saying something sweet such as, "I love you," or, "You are so beautiful Akiza." The Izinski parents were even more convinced that Yusei was the perfect man for Akiza, as he romantic side really showed them just how kind he really was.

Yusei and Akiza were invited to stay, although Mr. Izinski made sure that they did not sleep in the same bed. Yusei laid on the pull-out couch and Akiza laid in her bedroom. The twins slept in a guest bedroom and they all slept peacefully.

Less than a month later, it was Thanksgiving, and all of them went to Martha's house. The Izinski parents were greeted by Martha's orphans with excitement on their faces. The Izinski's had brought enough pumpkin pie for all of them and everyone also got to dine on a couple of giant turkey's Martha had prepared.

Jack and Crow were there usual selves and bugged Yusei about Akiza's parents. "Good going Yusei," Jack said as they watched the football game, "You scored a rich one." Crow laughed. "Not only is she rich, but she's smoking hot!" Yusei just rolled his eyes and Jack and Crow continued their verbal assault.

When the Izinski's left, they thanked Yusei for inviting them, and that he had a wonderful foster mother. "Thank you sir," Yusei said, "I know that it wasn't the best Thanksgiving you ever had..."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Izinski asked, "Seeing you two together and all those smiling children was a joy to see. Not to mention their eyes when saw the pies that we brought them!" The senator laughed and his wife wrapped her arms around him. It was so nice to see her husband smiling and laughing again, especially since he held such a serious job.

Then, it was time for Christmas. Yusei had debated and debated on what to get Akiza. He wanted something that truly showed that he loved twins offered to help him, but he insisted that he would do it alone.

As he was at work, Yusei scanned items quickly, almost as if he was a robot. His mind was in another world almost, as he thought about what he should get her. Every time someone bought jewelry, he wondered if it would be something Akiza could wear.

For Akiza, it was easy. With Yusei now antiquated with her father, Yusei and herself were going to be invited to big parties. That meant that he was going to have to dress nice. Akiza ordered a suit and some cologne for him and had it wrapped in red wrapping paper with a matching bow on top.

For the twins, Yusei used some of his money from work, and they both shopped for the twins. Leo got a Duel Monster action figure, which he loved, and Luna got a make up kit. Akiza knew that a young woman needed to look beautiful and Luna was more than happy to have Akiza help her.

Once their gifts were over, the twins stepped out of the room, to let the two lovers open their gifts under the tree alone. Although, they did watch from the stairway, to hear how their reactions were. Yusei and Akiza sat on their knees, facing each other.

Yusei's gift was first and he smiled at the big gift. "Could this be some sort of vehicle?" he joked and Akiza laughed. He then opened it to find his tux. "Wow," Yusei noted, "I have never had one of these before." He went over and kissed Akiza on the cheek.

"I know it's kind of lame," Akiza noted. Yusei quickly wrapped Akiza in a hug. "It's not lame," he said, "I could use one, so what's the problem? I need it and I'll use it. So don't be upset Akiza." He gave her yet another kiss and stood up. "I'm going to go try it on," he said and ran to the bathroom. As he got dressed, Akiza looked down. She worried that it might not fit or that he won't like it. "Okay," Yusei called, "I'm ready Akiza." She got up and went to the bathroom. Yusei opened the door, to reveal his suit. Akiza blushed as she looked at him. "Yusei," she said as Yusei spun in a circle, to show his entire outfit. He wrapped her again in a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. They then leaned back.

"It's time for your gift," Yusei said with a smile and they walked back to the tree. They sat in the same places as before and got on their knees. In almost a complete opposite, Yusei's box was very small. Akiza knew it had to be some type of jewelry.

Akiza slowly wrapped the green colored paper and bow, which was sloppily made by Yusei. Sure enough, Akiza found a small gray box and looked up at Yusei, who was still wearing his suit. He gave her a warm smile and Akiza slowly opened the box.

To Akiza's surprised there was a pair of clip-on earrings inside. They were white, round, and looked very beautiful. Akiza gasped and looked up at him. "Oh Yusei. Thank you!" Akiza then hugged him. As they hugged, Akiza then started to believe that Yusei, while getting her earrings was wonderful, might have been rather cheap in her gift. When she leaned back and looked at the box, she noted a large number next to the $ sign.

"Yusei! You spent..." Akiza started, but Yusei quickly took the box from her. Yusei mentally kicked himself for not removing the price sticker.

"Okay. You don't need to see that," Yusei said as he peeled off the sticker and stuffed it into his pocket. He then handed the box back to her. Akiza looked at the earrings again and felt the earrings with her fingers. "Yusei...are these real..." Yusei nodded. Akiza set the box down and piratically leaped onto Yusei. She kissed him feverishly and Yusei responded with just as much passion. When they were done, they sat up and Akiza happily exclaimed, "I'm going to go try these on." She got up and went to the bathroom. Just like with Yusei's suit, Yusei waited outside the door, and Akiza soon came out. Although they were a little tough to see, Yusei could make out the earrings and he gave her a thumbs up.

Now it was a month or two later and Akiza was wearing her earrings to school. Since Yusei had picked out the classes for the first semester, Akiza got to pick the second. However, she wanted to surprise Yusei with what classes she picked, so she did all the filing for him.

They were now at their last class. They were already taking a math, science, and history class. Yusei saw that this one was in the health & wellness area. As the class was about to start, Yusei noticed that he was the only male in the class and he looked around nervously.

"Akiza," he said with his hand to the right side of his mouth, "What class did you sign up for?" Suddenly, the teacher started, "Hello everyone and welcome to Studies of the Women's Body." Yusei slammed his head into the table. He then turned to Akiza and whispered some more. "Akiza? Why did you sign up for this class?" Akiza shrugged. "It was the easiest class," she said, "Not to mention that a few girls said this teacher's a really easy grader." Yusei sighed and things just got worse.

"I see we have a male student in the class," the teacher said. She leaned forward, as they were sitting in the front row. "What's your name?" Yusei gave her a blank stare.

"Y...Yusei. Yusei Fudo." The teacher smiled. "Everyone, say hello to Yusei." The class did, but there were a few comments from the back of the class. "He just wants to see some bare breasts," one girl noted.

"Now Samantha, you don't know that. Besides, many men take this class to become gynecologists." Yusei rolled his eyes and put his face in his hands. He had no intention of having that as a profession. 'This is going to be a long semester," he thought.

At Duel Academy, Ms. Bartlett had split the class up into two groups. One for boys and one for girls. Leo and Dexter sat next to each other. "What do you think this is about?" Leo asked. "Um..." Dexter said nervously, "Didn't you read that parent slip that Ms. Bartlett sent out a few weeks ago?"

"No," Leo said proudly, "I just gave it to Yusei, he signed it, told me if I needed to ask him anything that it was okay, he hugged me, and I got 5 extra credit points for turning it in early." Dexter rolled his eyes.

"Hello," a man said, "I'm Mr. Krazy." Leo tried to hold in his laughter at the last name. "I'm going to show you a video and then, if you have questions afterwards, I will answer them."

The video started on a giant screen. "Hello," a male announcer said, "You men here are going to learn about a thing called puberty." They then cut to an animated boy walking on a sidewalk.

"This is Jimmy. Jimmy is a boy. Jimmy has a penis."

"Hey," Leo said excitedly, "Jimmy's got what I got!"

"Jimmy is growing up and he has started noticing that women have these things called breasts or boobs."

"So that's what they're called," Leo said in a fascinated tone. Dexter turned to him. "What did you think they were called before?" Dexter asked. "I dunno," Leo said, "I just called them 'women lumps."

Soon, the video was about to end. "And now that you know what sex is, please don't do it." The video was over and everyone, except Leo, had a stunned look on their face. "Wow!" Leo said excitedly, "Lets see that again!"

"Now, are there any questions?" Leo raised his hand. "Yes Leo?"

"When can we start having sex?" Mr. Krazy looked confused.

"Um...well...see..." Suddenly, Ms. Bartlett came in with the rest of the class. "When you're good and ready," Mr. Krazy said and he ran out of the room. All the students went back to their seats and Luna sat next to Leo. "Luna," Leo said, "When can we start doing it?" Luna sighed.

"When we're ready to have children," she said, "Plus Yusei and Akiza taught us that marriage is usually a good time."

"Aww," Leo huffed and folded his arms.

Back at the college, the teacher had a surprise video to show the class. "Now I know one of the first things that all you want to know about is child birth, so I have a video to show you."

The woman stepped away and the video started.

"Hello," the voice said, "I'm Sarah Mansky. You've probably heard me in such woman's videos as "How to kick a man in the groin" and "Pepper spray! A tasty defense!" Now I would like to show you how a child is born."

After explaining the times of pregnancy, they showed a woman giving birth. "After hours of pushing this woman is giving birth to a beautiful baby boy." The baby is wrapped in a blue blanket and the woman smiles at the child.

'She won't be smiling once that kid starts crying,' Yusei thought.

"Now lets show what the doctor sees," the woman's voice said and suddenly, the camera rewound to when the lady was pushing. Yusei quickly covered his eyes, just before the camera shows the doctor's viewpoint. "This is what the baby looks like when it starts. After one hour, it looks like this. This is two hours."

'How many more hours do I have to keep my eyes shut for?' Yusei wondered. "There is still 40 hours to go," the woman announcer said. "Awwww," Yusei said quietly to himself.

After what felt like forever, Yusei finally heard the words, "And that concludes this video. Stay tuned for how this woman made the baby."

"Okay! We don't need to see that," Yusei said and the lights went on.

As Yusei drove home, he let out a big sigh of relief. "Good thing today is over. I can't stand any more questions about baby making."

They pulled up to a stop light. Akiza turned to her left and looked at Yusei. "Isn't today the day that Leo and Luna have sex ed.?" Yusei's face turned depressed and he banged his spiky haired head onto the car horn. Each hit lead to a short honk.

Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk! "Yusei green light," Akiza said and Yusei looked up to start driving again.

When Yusei got home, Akiza and him started making dinner. When the twins got home, Yusei bit his lip. "Hey you guys," he called from the kitchen sink, "How was school?"

"Good," they each responded. Leo ran up to Akiza. 'Oh crap,' Yusei thought.

"Akiza?" Leo asked. "Yes Leo?" Akiza asked as she sat at the dinner table. "There's a new word I learned today at school and I know you're perfect one to hear it." Akiza giggled. "Okay, what is it?" Leo looked down at her chest.

"You have really big boobs!" Leo said. Akiza laughed. "Well thank you Leo. I am very proud of you and I am very proud of my chest."

"Seriously!" Leo said excitedly, "They're the biggest boobs I have ever seen!" Yusei smiled and walked over to them.

"Okay, we all know Akiza has a huge chest," Yusei said as he dried a blue bowl with a dish towel, "Is there anything you'd like to ask us?" Leo looked at him confused. "No not really," he said, "Although when can I have sex?" Yusei motioned for him to come over to him, after he set the bowl on the table. Leo did and Yusei went down to his height.

"I can't be in charge of that Leo," he said, "That's for you to choose. However, I think the best time would be when you have settled down with someone you love. Now that's just my opinion, so you don't have to listen to it. So it's your decision." Leo thought for a moment.

"Okay," he said, "But your idea sounds like a good idea too. I'll think about waiting." Yusei smiled. "Okay," he said as he stood up," It's almost time for dinner." Suddenly, the phone rang and Yusei went to get it.

"I think I'll wash up too," Akiza said as Yusei took the phone.

"Hello?" Yusei asked, "Oh! Mr. Izinski. Okay. Yes. I'll tell her. Uh huh. Okay. Great...Wait Mr. Izinski before you go..."

Yusei looked over his shoulder, to make sure that no one was there. "Can I talk to you about something? It's not right away, but soon." Yusei nodded. "Thank you sir."

He then hung up the phone.

**A/N: Last Chapter's next time! I was going to go to 25, but I think 24 is fine too!**

**Thanks for your support!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**A/N: Last one! Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed this story!**

Yusei sighed. It was a month since they had re-started school. Yusei had somehow made it through his women's body class without seeing a single bare breast or groin. Plus, if he ever had the opportunity, Akiza made sure that he didn't see one. Yusei didn't quite understand why she was doing it, but he had a feeling she might be afraid. 'Maybe, if I see one, then Akiza will be afraid that I'll have the same standards for her," Yusei thought, "Or maybe Akiza is afraid I'll pressure her into taking off her clothes or something.'

Yusei shook his head, as he ate his lunch at work. He would never do that to Akiza and he most certainly didn't want to see her naked. Yusei finished his sandwich, when he remembered something.

"Oh snap," he said, "I need to get my paycheck!" Yusei quickly got up and went to customer service.

Yusei quickly wen to the desk. "Liddy! I need my checks!"

"Checks?" she asked, "Don't mean check?" Yusei growled. "I forgot which week was pay week! Okay?" he asked as he tried to hold his anger in, "Now can I please have them?"

"Okay," she said as she slid a binder over to him, "Last name?"

"Fudo," Yusei said, "F-u-d-o."

She picked it up and three checks were stapled to one another. "3?" she asked, "3 checks?" Yusei snapped them from her grasp and quickly ran off.

"Thank you," he called as he went back to the break room. He quickly sat down and opened the checks. "Is this enough money?" he wondered. He shook his head. "No. It's not enough."

When Yusei got home, Akiza and the twins were already waiting for him. They were all set to visit Akiza's parents. They had started visiting them once a week and they were all enjoying it. Akiza, of course, visited them almost everyday, and she was more than happy to come over to their house.

Yusei got changed into his regular clothes. At their first meeting, Yusei insisted that they all wear formal wear and Mr. Izinski was surprised. He then insisted that they didn't have to wear anything formal or anything of that matter. "I told you so," Leo said as Yusei drove them home.

They all headed over to their house. Ms. Izinski had made apple pie for desert and they were all welcomed into the house with it's aroma. They all sat down on the couch and smiled.

"So Yusei, how's school been going?" Mr. Izinski asked. "It's been going good," he replied, "We're doing well in most of our classes. The history one's a bit harder, but we're grinding it out."

"How about you two?" Ms. Izinski asked. Leo was already bouncing off the ceiling.

"On Monday, we get to learn what the square root of 4 is! We put our answers into a hat and whoever is right and gets picked first gets extra credit," Leo said excitedly, "I know the answer is 4!" Luna turned to him. "It's 2 Leo." Leo slammed his fists into the couch. "Dang it! I thought it was a trick question!" Everyone laughed.

Later they all sat down for pie. "Can I get an extra big piece?" Leo asked and Akiza's mother smiled. "Of course you can," she said. "Can I have it with ice cream?" Leo asked again. Akiza, who was helping her mom, turned to him. "Leo," Akiza whispered, "My mother's not a restaurant." Ms. Izinski had heard the whole thing.

"Oh it's fine," Akiza's mother said, "Besides, that's how my mother served me growing up."

"It's also in all those commercials leading up to the 4th of July," Leo noted and Akiza's mother went to get the ice cream. Akiza continued serving pie and soon everyone was enjoying their apple pie and ice cream. "Can I get some milk?" Yusei asked and Mr. Izinski stood up. "I'll get it," he said as he went over to his wife. "I wouldn't want you doing all the work," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Akiza's mother blushed as Hideo went to get the milk.

"I hope you're like that when you and Akiza get married," Luna said as she turned to Yusei. The two of them blushed. "Well, it is nice to think about," Akiza admitted. Yusei took notice of her comment. "I...I enjoy that thought too," Yusei admitted and Akiza looked towards him. She gave him a shy smile back and Yusei gave her one in response. Suddenly, Mr. Izinski came back, without hearing what they had just said.

"Who wants milk?" Mr. Izinski asked. "I would," Yusei admitted and raised his hand. Mr. Izinski came over and poured him a glass of skim milk. As Yusei drank, Mr. Izinski sat down.

"I'm going to the living room," Leo yelled, "There's a show on TV that has this girl with really big boobs." Akiza looked at him. "Don't worry Akiza. They're not as big as yours. Heck no one's chest is as big as yours." Akiza rolled her eyes, as Leo didn't get it. "Me too," Luna said. "I'll go too," Akiza said, "I'd like to see that show too." Ms. Izinski got up. "I'll join them as well," she said. That left Yusei and Mr. Izinski in the room. by Yusei

"Oh Yusei," Mr. Izinski started, "Didn't you want to talk to me about something a week or so ago?" Yusei nodded. "Yes sir, but I think I'll wait until better a better time." Mr. Izinski was a bit surprised by Yusei's response, but nodded. "I understand," he said and they finished up their pie. When they were done, they went to the living room, to join the others.

A few days later, Yusei went to a jewelry shop. He had lied and said that he was picking up some part for his runner. In honest, his runner was in perfect shape and nothing was wrong with it. To be honest, nothing had been wrong with it for a very long time. However, Yusei understood that the twins and Akiza weren't into Duel Runners. He didn't blame them at all for that and, to be honest, it was something that he could have as his private hobby. So, when he told them that a configuration valve was broken, they all shrugged and told him to go buy a new one.

There he was looking at the rings. To be honest, he felt a bit out of place, as he was wearing his usual attire. The employees were wearing much more formal wear, but Yusei knew of course that he wasn't going to buy something on the spot. He then looked over the rings. At first, he didn't really know what to get. He then asked an employee for help. "Daniel" it read on his name-tag and Yusei smiled at how friendly Daniel was. Finally, Yusei was guided to something he wanted.

A few months later, Yusei had cashed in his checks. He looked at his balance and knew he now had plenty of money to buy a ring. School was almost over, so he didn't have to worry about his studies getting in the way as much. Yusei then decided to withdraw the amount of money he needed. As the bank teller counted all of the $20 bills, Yusei couldn't believe just how much he was spending on Akiza. By the end, he had a wad of green money. However, for Akiza, it was worth it.

A few days later, it was time for Yusei, Akiza and the twins to visit the Izinski's. Yusei was more nervous than he was the previous few times. They made their way inside and Ms. Izinski had bought some chocolate chip cookies and milk to eat. As soon as they were done, Mr. Izinski was heading towards the living room. "Sir? May I speak with you alone?" Yusei asked. The senator nodded and he lead Yusei to another room.

"What is it Yusei?" Mr. Izinski asked. Yusei looked down nervously and then back at the senator. Yusei fumbled with his pocket, but managed to get the small box out. Mr. Izinski gasped. "Is that for me?" he asked. Yusei shook his head. "No. It's...it's for your daughter," he said.

""But Yusei, you haven't known her for a year yet. Are you sure you're ready?" Yusei looked up at him and nodded.

"Mr. Izinski, I have helped you and and your daughter reunite. I've helped her go from a person with no self confidence or control of her powers and turned her in a normal college student with dreams. I helped her so much and I know she'll make an excellent wife." Mr. Izinski smiled.

A week later, Yusei was taking Akiza out. He had gotten someone to take his shift at work, as he wanted the night all to themselves. He then took Akiza out to the fanciest place they had been to so far. Akiza smiled as Yusei had helped her to her seat and they talked about finishing their year of college together. Yusei said he will continue going with Akiza, even following her to whatever college she was going to transfer to. Akiza smiled and got up to kiss Yusei on the cheek.

After supper, instead of going home, Yusei started going in another direction. "Yusei, where are we going?" Akiza asked. "You'll see," he said. Yusei soon parked in a parking lot and Yusei walked Akiza over to a house. Akiza didn't understand why he had stopped here, until she looked at the house a second time.

"This is the orphanage where I was adopted from," Akiza said with a smile. Yusei then lead her up to the door. He knocked and a woman answered it. "Hello Akiza," she said sweetly.

"Ms. Johnson!" Akiza cried and she gave her a hug. They then talked about the orphans and a bunch had found new homes since Akiza had left. Akiza smiled as she looked inside. All of the orphans waved to them as they decided to make their way inside. After getting to meet some of the orphans and talking with Ms. Johnson some more, Yusei and Akiza had to say goodbye. They waved as they exited the house.

"Oh Yusei! That was fun! How did you know Ms. Johnson and the location?" Akiza asked.

"I looked it up and figured you'd like to see her again," Yusei said, "After talking with her, you were the orphan she cared about the most." Akiza blushed. "Oh Yusei." She leaned in and gave Yusei a kiss on his mark. However, as much as Yusei wanted to dive into another make-out session, there was something he had to do first.

He lead Akiza a short ways away. Yusei then found an opening that he knew was the perfect time to ask.

They stopped walking and Yusei steeped in front of her. They were all alone, with just the two of them. "Akiza," he said a little bit hesitantly. Akiza looked up to him. "I...I..."

Yusei quickly got out the box and down onto one knee. As soon as he showed Akiza the box, she knew what was next. "Akiza, I love you. I know it's been such a short time, but I know that you're the one for me. Seeing you happy and smiling, especially when your around me makes me heart race. I...just want you to be with me forever Akiza." He opened the box, to show her the ring.

"I love you Akiza. So...Akiza Izinski, will you marry me?" Akiza put a hand by her mouth and nodded. Yusei was right that it was such a short time, but she felt as though they were making the right decision. After all he had done for her, it would only be right to end up with him. Not to mention that she loved him more than anyone else. "Yes," she finally said and she stuck out her hand. Yusei took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Akiza brought it up to her face and smiled as it shined in the light. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

_Flash Forward_

Akiza and Yusei were kissing on the alter. Yusei had Jack, Crow, and Leo behind him. Akiza had Luna behind her. As they leaned back, Yusei could sense Crow looking over his shoulder, trying to see Akiza's dress in a certain area (as if he couldn't see her during the entire ceremony). It was completely covered, but Crow was still fascinated none the less. Jack elbowed him in the stomach and Crow leaned back, holding his gut. Jack just closed his eyes and chuckled to himself.

As everyone cheered, Yusei and Akiza grabbed hands and made their way back down the aisle, with wide grins on their faces.

**A/N: I know the ending's kind of rushed, but I wanted to make it different that my other endings. **

**I'll be taking a short break from writing, but I'll be back soon. I'm a little worried about my next story. There's still Faithshipping in it (a lot of it), but it focuses on a couple that very few people have written about. I'm worried that you guys will not like it, but I will still write it to the best of my abilities.**

**Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed this and the rest of my stories!**


End file.
